


Adventures of FeralShift

by ObsidianShift



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arson, F/M, Hiest, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianShift/pseuds/ObsidianShift
Summary: The adventures of FeralShift (aka Quinn Arsenault) and Mick Rory. A romance story/DC Flash (and eventually Legends of Tomorrow) fanfiction in which Mick Rory meets the one person who looks at the flames just as he does. Rated Mature.





	1. And in the Night a Burning Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the story and all characters but my own are property of DC.  
> Quinn is mine.
> 
> Please leave me comments and let me know if you feel like anything should be changed. Pacing, structure, anything! I'm putting this here for feedback!

Sitting on the edge of a building, atop a roof in the middle of Central City, she watched the cars drive around like mind controlled cockroaches. It had been a while since she'd attempted a heist and she found herself in a lull. In the past weeks she hasn't been to a gala, she hadn't been to a party, she hadn't been to the museum. There was nothing worth stealing at the moment, no precious jewels crying out for her to liberate them, no paintings that begged to cover her walls, and yet... In the last few weeks she'd stopped a robbery, tossed a criminal in to the C.C.P.D.'s main office, and prevented a mugging. It was like she was losing touch with her criminal side.

Hearing police sirens begin to echo throughout the city, she perked and looked around from her perch atop one of the tallest buildings in Central City. Looking out, she found their reflects and watched them run through the city, streaming down the streets to the other side of the city where a bright glow on the edge of the city caught her eye. Standing up, she watched them turn toward it and determined that she could be there before they were if she rushed.

Pulling on her cheetah skin coat, she dropped down and quickly shifted, black and white cheetah print ears appearing here hers had, as well as a line of black fur running along her arms. What followed was a tail to give her balance and claws to give her a grip like no other. 

She was a Nagual much like her mother but only half blooded. It gave her just enough power to transform with the minor piece of the change. Whatever skin she chose to wear she gained the abilities of that animal. She would gain balance, strength, and vision along with whatever other senses or strengths the animal had. The obvious things she gained were the ears, the tails, the claws and the fur. Sometimes even the eyes. 

Landing softly on the rooftop nearest the building that wasn't too far down, she stood up once again, gaining her balance before looking around the streets again for the line of cop cars and fire trucks. Seeing the reflection of their lights heading in a certain direction, she smirked and dropped down again, this time to street level. 

As she straightened out her coat, she looked around and took of at her highest speed, dodging from one street to another until she was ahead of the cops by quite a ways. After a little more running she arrived at a massive inferno and as she came to a stop before it, her eyes fell upon the flame and she became entranced.

Watching it continue to burn out of control as she walked toward it, she hardly noticed the man at the other end of the block moving quickly toward her. Didn't notice, that is, until he ran full force in to her. As he paused for a moment, she turned to look at him and saw before her a large man, a little taller than herself and bald with goggles atop his head. He was well built, a mass of muscles, and it was all hidden beneath his leather jacket. One thing that stood out about him above it all, even against the beauty of the glow from the flames, were his vibrant blue eyes which the reflection of the flame danced in. 

She watched his brow furrow and just as she was about to inquire what was so interesting, she pulled her coat from her body in a rush. Putting her hand on her hip, she shifted her weight and raised an eyebrow at the look that was plastered across his face. 

“'scuse you asshole.” She muttered, turning and walking toward the flame further, her head tilted back to take in the full beauty of it. 

She got as close as she could before the heat was too much. She knew that the mesmerized look had crawled back over her face but her eyes couldn't seem to move from the dancing flame before her. For a moment she felt the want to turn around and tell him to stop staring, but as she turned to ask him what exactly he wanted, he was gone. He'd vanished in to the night.

Sitting down on the curb, she still felt eyes but shrugged it off, she was too drawn in by the flame, the want to get up and touch it rising the longer she lingered. The firetrucks had arrived and it was obvious from the start that they were having trouble getting control but caused a grin to creep over her face. 

Just as she got comfortable watching the scene, the blaze clawing at the buildings close to it, she felt a rush of wind and a red blur dashed toward the flame. With a sigh and a grumble, she rose and growled low. Flash. Always ruining the fires that deserved to feed and burn brighter, always running to save the day time and time again. “Let it burn...”She grunted, dusting herself off as she stood up.

Turning slowly away from the blaze, she started her long walk back to her home, beginning her trek back through the city. There was still the feeling of eyes upon her and as much as it put her on edge, she did her best to ignore it. 

Stopping for a moment, the want for crime clawed at her. If Flash was busy putting out fires...maybe there was a nearby store where she could pick up some new skins. Grinning, she took off at a sprint, running toward some of the fancier shops in town. Just as she was about to run by one, she stopped and noticed all the furs in the windows. Imported skins. 

Looking around the outside for some way in, she noticed an air vent and smirked. Climbing up the wall with her claws, she carefully unscrewed all the screws and too the cover from the vent, crawling in. After a few tuns and a short drop, she ended up in the store. 

Dropping down to the floor her eyes were instantly caught by a feathered band on display. Moving closer to it, she noted the hawk feathers and mused, grabbing it and pulling it up on her arm. It was like a tribal band of some sort. Closing her eyes, she opened them again to find talon like claws and black and white feathers protruding from her arms. Taking a moment to look around, she found herself staring out the front door and at least two blocks away at some punk committing grand theft auto. 

“So much detail so far away...” With a murmur, she grinned and let the transformation fade. 

Looking around again, she found a pair of arctic fox skin gloves and grabbed those as well. Just as she grabbed something that appeared to be snake skin, she heard something outside the store and tilted her head. 

Turning toward the doors, she noticed the man from before staring her down, his blue eyes locked on hers with such a burning intensity. With a smirk he pulled some sort of weapon from his side and then pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Aiming the weapon directly in to the store, she found herself panicking.

Grabbing as many different furs as she could, she ran out the back door and as the alarm sounded and she turned the corner, she saw him standing there with a grin over his face. Once his eyes were on her, his weapon let out a whir and flames came shooting out of it at an incredible rate. The store was ablaze, engulfed by the flame in a matter of minutes. 

Standing outside the shop, she found herself mesmerized once more. It took all she had to turn away from the flame and glare at the man with the fire gun only to receive a smirk in response before he let out a maniacal bout of laughter. It was infections and she found herself giggling along with him. That was, until the sound of sirens cut through the air.

Taking off at a sprint once more, she pulled back on her jacket as best she could and attempted to transform, but there was something wrong. Gaining the speed from the coat, she was suddenly away of things around her and her hearing was better. Not to mention the hawk sight was back. The skins in her arms were fighting for control of her power. In the old days, back before the explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs, she had complete control, but now her powers were beginning to falter. With a grunt, she tripped and fell over herself, dropping a few skins as she caught herself with an arm.

Standing up quickly, she grabbed them all again only to see a car speed up and stop in front of her. Tilting her head as the window rolled down, she was greeted by a grin from the same fire crazed man. He was staring up at her and his grin fell. 

“Well... Get in or I drive off and you get hauled away.” His statement was blunt and coarse and the weapon in his hand was terrifying. 

Taking a moment to think, she shrugged to herself and opened the door, throwing the skins in the back before plopping down in the passenger seat. With a whoop and a yell, they took off at a high speed until they were far enough away to slow down. They were laughing and grinning the whole ride across the city.

Next thing she knew they were across town, having escaped from the flames and the theft under the radar and pulled up to a warehouse. The car came to a screeching halt and she let out a laugh as she got out and grabbed her skins, looking around. It was a relief to realize that she wasn't too far from home. Watching him get out of the car and slam the door shut, she noticed him staring her down again, uncertainty playing over his feature as he did. It was a well known fact that thieves didn't run together often.

“Thank you...” Was what she muttered, only to look down at the skins in her arms, only to look up from them and speak again. “But I could've gotten out of there without your help. There was no reason to burn the place down, no matter...how beautiful the flame was...” Distancing herself, she watched him smirk and jumped a little as he let out a boisterous laugh.

“Didn't need my help? We've cased that place before. There were at least eight security cameras.” With a grin, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Lady, you would have been caught in a few seconds if I hadn't scorched the place. And I wasn't helping you. A fire is a fire. That's all.” His voice was loud but it was a graveled rumble that was aggressive with a passion behind it. And it drew her in.

“Right...” Drawing out her word, she took a step back from him, toward the way that led home as she tilted her head. 

Just as she got a few feet away from him and was about to turn around, she heard the whir of the weapon again and paused. Finding it aimed right at herself, she stopped and glared at him, and irritated sigh escaping from her. 

“Look. I need to get home to my things. So if you could either light me up or tell me what you want, that would be nice.” The sarcasm in her voice was as thick as molasses and dripping from each word.

“You need to know that you're only free to leave because I'm allowing you, and that you only evaded the Flash because I was there. You're also only alive because I'm letting you live.” He was angry and the fiery passion in his eyes was something that was new to her.

With a smirk, she put her hand on her hips after tossing a few of the skins over each shoulder and almost wanted to laugh. It was interesting to find someone who was so cocky and head strong. A bit like the others thieves she'd run in to, but he was definitely his own monster. A fiery storm of anger and passion that, if let loose, she could only assume would turn in to a blaze like the first she had seen that night. 

A laugh began to seep from her and as she turned and began to walk away, she heard a grumble and laughed louder. Beginning to run, she continued laughing till she was out of range of the insane arsonist at which point she stopped. 

Walking down the alley toward her home, she smirked a bit and stopped outside her house. Looking around the shabby neighborhood at the edge of Central City, she sighed out and walked in to her backyard, and up to what appeared to be a rundown red brick house. Unlocking the back door, she walked in the kitchen and looked around only to smile. 

It was early, about five-ish in the morning, and Johanas, her butler, wouldn't be there for another hour or so to make breakfast and clean up. Locking the two locks on the back door, she walked through the kitchen and in to the living room where she was greeted by all the things her mother had left behind. 

There was nice silverware, china, expensive furniture and a few high dollar paintings that hung around her. Her house was a thieves paradise if she were to be honest. Not to mention her vault upstairs and her painting stash. Walking over to the closet near the front door, she unlocked the padlock and looked through her skins, hanging up the newer ones with them. Her fingers grazed the small and easier to wear bits before she shut the door and locked it again.

Sitting down on the couch, her mind ran over the fact that she had lost control over her transformation as she attempted to get away from the skins store. And the night before last when she was in mid drop. 

She had seen the news leaks about beings called metahumans; people who had gained power ever since the explosion. In her mind there was no was he could be one. She was already a Nagual. With a sigh, she looked down at her hand and relaxed it, focusing. If only for a moment, some feathers grew along her arm but quickly vanished.

Laying back, she let out a long sigh and quickly fell asleep.


	2. The Two Crooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters but my own are property of DC.  
> Quinn is mine.

Johanas arrived a few hours later and walked in the back door, the sound of his keys hitting the table waking her abruptly. With half lidded eyes, she sat up and peeked over the arm of the couch, her red hair like a messy mane. Staring at Johanas, she blinked a few times and wiped the drool from the side of her face before groaning. Before she could complain about the noise, she heard the coffee machine fire up. 

“Mmm...” She rumbled, putting her head on the arm of the couch. Rising from the couch, she walked in to the kitchen and yawned wide, sitting down at the table to watch him begin to prepare breakfast, her ears picking up on his humming which made her smile. “Morning Johanas...” Her voice was thick and slowed like melting sugar.  
He paused and looked up fro a moment, only to stop. After a few minutes, he went back to working on breakfast, staring with french toast. Hearing her own stomach growl, she moved over to the bar, closer to the food and the stove where her plate sat, waiting for the food to touch the plate.

Watching him pull the bacon from the fridge, her eyes locked on it as he opened the package and began cooking it, the smell of it filling the house with its intoxicating aroma. Hearing her stomach growl again, she watched him take the piece of french toast from the skillet on the stove and set it on the plate with a spatula.

Staring at it for a moment, a fight raged in her between her brain which was telling her the food was too hot to touch and her stomach which was growling at her angrily. Looking from Johanas to the food, she grabbed the toast and took a bit, swallowing it quickly before downing her glass of milk.

“Hawt...” She gurgled, holding her tongue and smiling at Johanas around it with a half opened mouth.

“Madam, I'd rather you let the food actually cool off before you eat it. I do recall a time when you burnt your tongue because you couldn't wait to eat for only a few minutes...” His voice was calm, and she could have sworn that it even had an amused tone to it.

Looking up at Johanas from her toast, she tilted her head to one side as a memory flashed through her mind in vivid pictures. She could remember a time, back when she was a much younger her, and how tall Johanas had appeared. She remembered that once upon a time his salt and peppered hair was longer and an unruly russet brown. His features were more wrinkled, but not so much that it made him appear older than he truly was.

Sticking out her tongue as he looked from the food to her, he cracked a small smirk and put some scrambled eggs and bacon on the plate, along with another slice of french toast and a warned up sourdough bagel accompanied by some freshly pureed avocado paste as a spread. Grabbing a spreading knife from the silverware drawer, she spread some of it over the bagel and took a bite, groaning happily. 

“Johanas, oh my god.” She mused, opening her eyes. “I was so hungry!” Taking another bite of the bagel, she lay her head down on the counter and took a few pieces of bacon and munched on them. With another smile, she closed her eyes and kept eating, only to twitch as she heard Johanas move to the living room. 

“You don't have to clean today...” Her voice echoed in the house, and as he turned to argue, she stared him down.  
“But I do mad - ” 

“It's just Quinn, Johanas...”

“Miss Quinn, I have been getting paid to clean this house every day and to make sure that you're well taken care of since you were a child.” His voice was stern and his eyes were now set on her as he began to dust around the fixtures atop the television. That eye contact meant that he was serious and it sent a chill over her. “So I will continue to clean just as I have and will every day.” He lifted up a vase from a table and wiped the table clean of dust before looking back to her. “Yes?”

“Fine...” Her exasperated sigh caused him to furrow his brow and tilt his head as he looked up from him dusting. “I'm too tired from being out all night to argue with you anyway.” Looking to Johanas over her food, she smirked as a knowing frown gripped his features. “I didn't get caught...” She replied in a sing song manner, watching Johanas twitch before he began to clean again. 

With a wistful sigh she stood up, put her dishes in the sink and practically danced around Johanas on her way to the stairs. Waving to him from the top landing, she disappeared around a corner and in to her room. Once her door was shut and she was in a comfy shirt and underwear, she flopped down on her bed and looked around her room.

Johanas would find a way to organize all of her stolen treasures again, and in a beautiful way, such as he always did. He was well aware that most, if not all of it, was stolen, but Johanas was family and wasn't about to ruin their lives. Not once had be bothered to talk her in to returning the items, or in to going to the police. With a small, happy sigh, she closed her eyes and let most of the day drift by as she slept peacefully, wrapped up in her blankets.

Later, around four thirty in the afternoon, her alarm on her phone began to go off and she was quick to grab it and silence it. Looking up from her pillow, she sighed as she saw the clock flashing the time and rolled over in her bed, stretching and letting out a low rumble. 

As she stood up, she paused and looked out the window. Moving over to it, she looked out over the city and let out a small sigh. Central City was so much different than Gotham. It wasn't as busy, at least not to her. There were less villains, less chaos...

Hearing some noise downstairs, it took her a moment to realize the time and she perked up, her ears shifting as she put one to the door and took a listen. Two different voices. 

“Definitely not Jo....” She mused, only to sigh out in irritation. 

Grabbing her clothes, she pulled them back on and quickly put her hair up as best she could. She also grabbed her tiger skinned choker and put it on, just in case something were to happen. Opening her door quietly, she stepped out of her room and listened more for the voices as she crept closer to the staircase. Tilting her head, one of the two voices decided to speak again.

“Well... This place certainly is nicer on the inside than the outside...” The first voice was chilling in such a way that she found herself instantly disliking the person behind it. It was cold and drawn out. It was as if the man who had spoken was bored with the crime he was partaking in and had better things to do with his precious time. He was beyond disillusioned with it.

Looking around for any skin that might have been laying around, she found herself at a loss and sighed quietly to herself.

“Johanas and his cleaning...” She muttered. 

She would have to survive with just the choker since the rest were all locked away safe and sound...for now. Easing down the stairs, she peeked around the corner and looked about for the noise makers, spotting them at the gun safe in the living room. They were fidgeting with the dial, attempting to figure out the code without being too obnoxious.

“Don't sound so bored, boss. I know for a fact there's a decent score to be had here. Everything is expensive...” As the second voice spoke, she heard a familiar graveled rumble from the nights events. The passion was back in it, even though his voice, too, was drawn out. Looking things over, it was obvious who had spoken second. It was the same large man from before. And compared to his partner, he was the larger of the two, and yet the other sounded as if he was in control. He had called him boss. He'd cased her and it made her want to laugh, but she resisted the urge.

Now that one was clarified, she set her eyes on the other who still remained a mystery to her. He was about the same height as the first, but slimmer and with not so much muscle mass. This one had a weapon much like the larger mans, but it was different in some way. It had a blue glow to it, instead of the run the other gun produced. 

As the one turned to look around, she caught a glimpse of his face and noticed that his eyes were cold and listless, while the others was still dancing with the fires from the other night. They were polar opposites, so how was the partnership was working was beyond her.

Watching them finally succeed in cracking the safe open, she was about to sit down on the steps and watch the two of them for a while when she heard the back door rattle violent. Johanas' key was stuck again. Just as she had heard the sound, the two thieves had as well and they quickly ceased their rifling and the thinner one reached for his weapon. Taking this as a reason for her to move, she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and cleared her throat. This quickly grabbed their attention and their guns were instantly focused on her.

“Now now...” With a scowl, and then a smirk, her features slowly shifted and she looked at them both with tigers eyes and a tail that began to twitch in irritation behind her. Seeing Johanas walk in the kitchen, he looked from her to the crooks and then went to reach for his phone. But seeing her shake her head, he stopped and went about his business in the kitchen. 

“What on earth are you two heathens doing digging around my abode?” Her question was graceful as she began to move closer to them.  
“You... You look familiar.” The larger one rumbled, looking her over and lingering on her eyes, tail, and now ears that swiveled as they made noises. The fur had begun to show as well, crawling up her arms as she moved.  
“That's nice.” She replied sarcastically, walking past the two of them, unconcerned with the gun pointed at her.  
Smiling at Johanas, she noticed he could care less about the change and more about the two baffoons in the living room. Sitting down at the bar, she smiled at Johanas again and watched him as he began to prepare dinner with a variety of foods. 

“Now.” She stated, turning back to the two. “Put my weapons back and maybe I'll invite you to have some dinner with me...” A smile graced her lips, and although it was very cheshire like in nature, it was sincere. Tilting her head a little as she rested her elbow on the counter and crossed her legs. 

“What d'you say boys...?” But her question was answered by nothing but a grunt.

“I say this was a waste of time... I'm out...” The thinner man began to walk away from the gun safe and past the two toward the back door. Hearing a grunt from the larger, as if he were protesting leaving, he looked as though he quickly grew irritated and then calmed almost immediately. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at the larger man. “Mi – I mean Heat...We have bigger fish to fry...” He muttered, only to turn again and walk out the door.

Looking to the man he'd just called “Heat”, she tilted her head a little in the other direction and raised her own eyebrow as he continued to stare her down, watching her as she watched him. With a disgruntled sigh and a few grumbled curses, he slumped a bit and followed after the other with a grunt. 

He was right, she was familiar...and it was odd that he couldn't place her as easily as she had placed him. The arsonist from the night couldn't place the cat he'd seen in the light of the flames he'd created so effortlessly. Once the pair was out of the yard and down the alley a ways, she removed her choker and set it to the side as she shut the door. Turning to Johanas, she smirked and provoked a sigh from him.

“Madam... Whatever you're intending to do, please be careful. I'll make sure that everything is tended to and that the meal is properly stored so that you may reheat it at your leisure.” His voice was dull, like he was already done with her and the nonsense of the day, like he was bored with the idea of her chasing after some hooligans. “Do keep out of sight. And might I suggest the leopard skin scarf?” His question came as he raised his eyes from the meal briefly and smirked as she grinned and ran to the closed to grab the skin.

Once she'd grabbed the scarf he suggested, she threw it around her neck before taking off out the back door. As she stood in the alley, she let her ears appear first, locking on to the sound of them arguing immediately. As she smirked, she began toward them at a decent pace. 

If they were going to keep that up she would have no problem following them to wherever they were going. The sound of a car door caused her to jump a bit and speed up to follow them. They drove at a leisurely pace, bickering between themselves which caused her to smirk as she continued to follow the car by foot, her ears still focused on her targets. 

After following them for a little while, she found the car parked outside the warehouse from the early morning hours and tilted her head. Ducking behind a pile of trash, she watched them both go in and hearing a bang from inside, took her opportunity to move over to the warehouse and look for a way in. But after close inspection, she found there was no way in to the warehouse except for the front and back doors...which were obviously within sight of the two of them. Moving up to the door, she carefully picked the lock and cracked it open just enough to hear what it was they were talking about.

“I don't know why I bothered to entertain your idea of breaking and entering Mick...” It was the same bored drawl from before except this time it was louder and more uninhibited. “I mean, really...” Rolling his eyes, he sat down in a chair at a table and leaned back, kicking his feet up. “We could have been casing the museum...or working on figuring out just who the Flash really is...”

“I still don't understand your obsession with that stupid red blur, boss. He's just some guy trying to play the hero. And that house has been a mark of mine for a while now...” He was lying, even though he was droning on. He'd only met her the night before and only then had he become aware of her home. They was he spoke, it was as if they both were between jobs and bother were bored out of their minds.

“My obsession? It's nothing compared to your obsession with the girl from last night Mick! One day you're an open flame and the next your pilot light is as half lit as you are!” Looking at Mick over his shoulder, the man he called boss seemed to be pulling at his strings if only to irritate Mick.

Just as she expected an explosion of arguing, she noticed that Mick had refused to respond to the comment, his hand reaching in to his pocket to pull out his lighter. Flicking it open, a small flame jumped to life, dancing and swaying before him. His vision and attention seemed to immediately focus on the flame instead of his partner being a complete asshole. 

Watching the two of them, her attention was quickly caught by the flame as well. Her eyes were locked on the wavering energy across the warehouse, so much so that before she knew it, she was halfway in the door and practically falling over herself.

Hearing the front door creak open, the boss stood up and grabbed his gun from the table, aiming it directly at her, staring her down with a scowl as he did. Mick was staring right at her, his gun still at his side, not charged, and for a moment, he saw her focusing on the flame as well, just as she had the night before. Slowly closing his lighter, he watched her eyes widen after a moment, like she had tuned back in to what was happening. Standing up in a rush, she smirked and leaned against the open door.

“You know, with how loud you two bicker, it's a wonder the Flash hasn't found you yet. I could hear you from two blocks away without my ears.” She stated, swirling her tail about in her hand with a laugh as she spoke, trying to hide the fact that she hadn't meant to get caught in such a way. Although she wasn't upset with being caught as much as she had expected to be.

“You should be leaving.” The boss sneered, eyeing her as she looked between him and Mick, her eyes lingering on Mick every now and then. Finding the lack of attention irritating, he cleared his throat and looked to Mick who shrugged lazily and grabbed his gun, gesturing at the door. “Thanks for the support Mick...” He added in drawl, only to charge up his weapon in irritation.

Holding her hands up, she pulled her scarf off at the same time and shifted back to her normal self and turned around with a smirk, shutting the door to the warehouse behind her only to almost squeal out at such an adrenaline rush. 

Leaning against the door, she relaxed for a moment until there was a bang on it and she jumped away from it only to laugh and begin the walk back to her home. It was a lazy pace, that is, until she got about a black away and a thought struck her. 

Grinning, she waked back over to the warehouse and looked around her. Grabbing a bunch of spare wood and trash, she put it in a huge pile in front of the warehouse door, about five or six feet away, and pulled out a matchbook. 

Looking from the matchbook to the pile, she giggled and stuck a match, tossing it in to the middle of the pile of wood and trash. With a smirk, she stood and watched it grow for a minute, once it had grown large enough for alarm, she knocked on the door to the warehouse and bolted, hiding down the block.

Hearing a commotion inside and a few curse words, she quickly hid and as she heard the warehouse door fling open, she couldn't help but peek around the corner. Watching the two of them come blundering outside, yelling between themselves, she laughed to herself as the boss let out a slur of curse words and went back inside, while Mick stood and stared, watching the flame dance before him. 

The look on his face told her that the rest of the world had fallen out of focus. His peace was shattered when the boss came back out and shot a blast of what appeared to be hyper cooled ice. The flame was instantly frozen and stopped, depriving it of its precious oxygen it need to thrive.

“Damn it, Snart!” Mich roared, his concentration back and his eyes set on the boss as he glared. “Why can't you ever just let the flame burn every once in a while?!” His voice was loud and echoing around them. 

Without warning, Mick pulled his gun fro his side and charged it, aiming it right at thee man she now knew as Snart. It appeared to her as if they were at a stale mate, pointing their weapons at once another, Mick hot with anger and Snart cool as could be. It was as if he wasn't even worried about Mick's temper nor the weapon aimed at him.

“Cool it, Mick. Just go back inside...” Snart commended, and after a few seconds, Mick roared out in anger again and dropped his weapon before disappearing back into the warehouse in a rush. Loud bangs and crashes followed his disappearance. 

Snart looked around and just as she moved to disappear, she felt eyes on her and looked down only to see her tail back and out around the corner. With a curse, she played it off and appeared, a grin on her lips. Growling a bit, he raised his gun back up and stared at her with an icy glare. She was an inconvenience to them, disrupting their chaos in such a way. 

“Shoo...” He motioned a bit with his hand.

Walking the rest of the way out from her hiding place, she stared back at him and stuck her tongue out in defiance before turning to walk away. Just as she got a few steps away, she heard the gun let out another bast and before she could do anything, she was slipping on a patch of ice. 

Midway through her fall, she shifted and landed on her hands and feet in one quick motion. Looking from the ground that was far too close to her face for comfort, she looked up at Snart, only to notice her scarf halfway between them. 

With a growl of anger, she rose from the pavement and gravel and glared at him. “What, you wanna play, ice man?” She hissed, standing up straight and turning to face him, her eyes focused on him and her claws making their appearance. Her ears pinned back in agitation and her tail followed suit, twitching violently. Stalking toward the man, she could feel what fur had appeared standing on end as she tensed to fight. She would pounce should he fire again.

“No. I want you to disappear.” He kept his weapon pointed at her and she noticed his tone becoming harsher. “I don't like the disruption you're causing. It's...disturbing out chaos.” He sneered, but it was mundane to her, and as she watched him, his eyes moved from the gun in his hand to her. “So shoo...pussycat.” He added, glaring at her as he nodded for her to leave.

Putting a hand on her hip, she shifted her weight to one foot and raised an eyebrow at him, her features set in a serious manner. “I do as I please, Frosty.” She snapped, only to calm a bit as she straightened her clothing and dusted herself off. Grabbing her scarf from the ground, she stood back up and shot him a 'go to hell' look with piercing eyes. 

“I'll come back whenever I feel like it, Snowman.” With a grin, she turned and began to walk away, swaying her hips as she did. “Stop staring~” She called back, a sing song manner to her voice.

“Don't flatter yourself...” He muttered, waiting for her to turn the corner before walking back in to the warehouse, slamming the door behind him.

Once home, she opened the back door and made her way to the skins closet, opening it and hanging her scarf. Pausing for a moment, she heard a ruckus upstairs and sighed out. Shutting the closet and locking the padlock, she climbed the stairs, looking about as she did. 

Walking straight in to her room, she peered in and watched Johanas bustle about her room. Leaning against the door frame, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow as he turned to her for a moment.

“Ah. Yes. Captain Cold and Heat Wave are their criminal names.” He began, picking up a few dirty clothes from the floor and setting them in a bin, “Leonard Snart and Mick Rory are their given names.” Continuing as he spoke, he looked to her again only to roll his eyes a bit as she tilted her head, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. 

“Mick Rory has a history as an arsonist, I'm assuming he's the one you're more curious about. Some in the crime rings call him a master arsonist.” Pausing, he shook his head as he dusted a shelf. “He, along side Mr. Snart, have pulled a few impressive heists, although none of them quite as eloquently as you have.”

With a smile, she walked over and sat down on her bed roughly, laying back as she watched him busy about his cleaning and eventually finish up, heading toward her doorway. 

“I'm done for the day, your dinner is in the fridge should you feel the want to eat. Don't hesitate to call should there be anything you need.” His voice was pleasant, making it obvious that he was glad to be heading home.

The urge to speak to Johanas about the new found ability to shift without the skins was tempting, but instead, she just smiled at him and tilted her head. “Thank you, Johanas.” 

Watching him stop in his step, she propped herself up on her elbow and sighed a little. “For taking care of me, for cleaning...for everything.” Her words were sweet, but he was still curious as to what she was getting at. “Just thank you... Oh, and especially for not ever ratting me out to the police.” She let a goofy smile cross her face and he smiled in return, which was a rarity. “Goodnight...”

“Goodnight, Madam.” He replied gently, turning and disappearing from her doorway.

Hearing his footsteps travel down the stairs, she waited until she heard the back door shut and lock before laying back down and sighing out. Staring up at her ceiling, she put her hands behind her head and attempted to get a grip on all the things that had happened to her that day. The fact that she was now a meta, the fact that Snart would probably kill her if he ever had the chance... 

But just as the negatives rose up, so did the events from the night and the night before. As she pondered over it, she felt a small smirk creep across her face. With a small laugh, she rose from the bed and pulled her clothes from her body, letting them lay where they fall, wiggling out of her underwear as she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Kicking them off in the bathroom, she turned on the water and waited for it to warm before stepping in and letting the water rush over her, relaxing beneath it. Turning up the heat a bit, she relaxed further and leaned against a wall, a smirk still playing over her face as she remembered the look in his eyes.

There was something about the way he stared at the fire, how explosive his passion and anger were. He was an impressive creature. But his measly little partner, the frosty one calling the shots... That was a turn off to the entire situation... Maybe as some point they would run in to each other. 

What a day that would be.


	3. Theft at the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters but my own are property of DC.  
> Quinn is mine.

Over the course of about a month, she found herself frequently breaking in to the warehouse and searching through their plans, always ducking out right as Snart would open the door. Mick had caught her once and hadn't even bothered to say anything. He just watched her with an almost amused smirk.

One plan in particular they had begun to deviate and it was almost set in stone, a good four or five weeks of casing and planning. Snart had it all down to science. What time they should be doing what. It was quite genius. However, they was one flaw to his ideas... He'd left them where they were able to be found.

The night of their heist arrived and Quinn found herself to be more excitable than usual, a smile plastered to her face and a mischievous look in her eyes the entire day, which Johanas found to be extremely unsettling. As he bustled about, he looked in to the living room and saw Quinn peering over notes and pictures. Moving closer, he peeked over her shoulder and took his own mental notes, sighing out as he noticed all that she was to go through that night. All for some silly painting.

Standing up quickly, she laughed a little as Johanas jumped back and landed on the couch. Shaking her head, she gathered up her notes and disappeared upstairs. Once she was on the second floor landing, she disappeared to the other end of the hall, and to her mothers old room. Opening the door slowly, she looked around the dark room and took one step in, flipping the light switch as she did. 

Moving over to her mother's closet, she pushed a sliding door to the side and looked over her wardrobe with a bit of a sad smile. Finally, she pushed her hands through the clothes, most of them elegant dresses, and turned to look at herself in the mirror which she hadn't done in a while. 

She was tall, but not too tall, and her long ginger hair was flowing over her shoulder. That wasn't all she noticed either. Her complexion was pale from years of working only at night, but a few freckles graced her cheeks. Tilting her head a little, she looked herself over and then saw her arms. Wearing a short sleeve shirt, the scars on her upper left arm were sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Madam, if I might.” Johanas piped up, causing her to jump a good foot in the air. Stifling a laugh, he did his best to return to a stoic face and moved over to the closet.  


Glaring at Johanas for the scare, she stepped aside and watched him look back and forth between her and the dresses in the closet. 'Hmm'ing every now and then, she watched him finally settle on a black dress with silver accents. 

Pulling it out, he handed it to her and then reached into the other side of the closet, pulling out a white fox wrap to cover her shoulder. Turning to her, he looked over the dress and nodded before disappearing from the room, down the hall to the bathroom where he yelled something about underwear.

With a laugh, she bustled past him and disappeared in to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it as she hung the dress on the door and pulled off her lazy day clothes, setting them to the side on the back of the toilet messily. Delicately she removed the dress from the hanger and stepped in to it. Opening the bathroom door, she was about to call for Johanas only to jump again, his face in the doorway. 

“You're damn creepy today...” She muttered, only to turn her back to him. Once the dress was zipped up, she turned and looked at Johanas who looked her over and smiled fondly at a memory.

Tilting her head at him, she shook it after a moment and then looked in the mirror. It took her a good half hour to get her make up just as she liked it, and instead of having just a silver dermal piercing below her eye, she had changed it out to her diamond dermal. Looking at her hair, she sighed. 

Going to galas was so tiring. Not the gala itself, but the getting ready. With a grumble, she began to fix her hair. But the end of the hour, her make up was complete and her hair, pulled back about halfway down and braided from one side to the other, she smiled in the mirror.

“Time to ruin a heist.” She giggled, walking out to her room where she grabbed the fox wrap and her shoes. Once downstairs, she slid on the shoes and looked to Johanas who had her coat ready and slid it on for her. Turning about in front of him, she waited for some sign of approval and was greeted by him opening the front door to reveal a limo. 

“Jo...” She whispered, only to move to the door and wrap her arms around his neck. “Thank you...”

“The coat is arctic fox...” He added, only to smile at her. “You'll end up looking quite marbled should you shift.” As he smirked, he grabbed his own coat and held the door for her, lifting her dress at the hem to allow her to walk from the door to the car without stepping on it. 

Once at the limo, he opened the back door and helped her in, shutting it before running back to the house and shutting the door behind him. He jumped in the drivers seat of the limo and they began their ride to the museum.  


They arrived just as much of the others were and he parked at the curb, quickly getting out and moving around to her door, only to smile at her as she rose, holding his hand. “Be careful...” He whispered, only to disappear back in to the drivers seat and disappear in to the night with the limo. 

Turning to the main entrance of the hall, she smiled at all those around the door and one of the gentleman who was helping with coats scurried over to her and offered his arm. “It's a pleasure to see you finally out and about Miss Arsenault.” His voice was chipper and as she nodded in response she found him more than happy to walk her in to the museum and step to the side as she relinquished her coat to him.

Looking about the room, she noticed a few familiar faces from back when she was her own woman, back before her mother had gotten too far gone. Walking about, she looked around and began her own casing of the museum. Of course, there wasn't much to case.

Peering over the faces again, she smirked as she saw Snart looking around before disappearing down a hallway. Looking at where he had just been, she let out a small laugh as she saw Mick standing there in a suit, fidgeting with the tie. On her way over to Mick, she grabbed two glasses of champagne and ended up standing next to him.

“I'm not sure how he talked you in to wearing that monkey suit, but you look better in leather.” She stated, only to see him twitch and then look up. By the look on his face, she could tell her was about to growl back, but then stopped. “Evening Mr. Rory...” She added, smiling at him and handing him a glass of champagne which he took and downed in one gulp. Sipping hers, she looked around and then heard the music cue up. 

Watching some of those around her pair up and begin to dance, she couldn't help but sigh out gently. An idea hit her and she turned to Mick in a whirl, setting her drink on the table nearest him. 

“Mick...” She cooed, only to watch him shake his head and move away from her.

“I'm not a dancer, lady.” He rumbled, pulling at his tie again.

Moving over to him, she pulled a bit at his tie and it loosened a great deal while still looking nice and formal, her eyes moving up to his face as she stepped back. “Just one... And then I promise to go ruffle Snart's feathers for putting you in that suit.” A grin crossed her face and she held her hand out.

Looking from her hand to her, he had to stop for a moment and take her in. The “mangy cat”, as Snart had called her, cleaned up fairly well. He found himself stuck on her eyes and the small glinting diamond that rested beneath the left one. Rolling his eyes, he held out his arm and she took it, the two of them walking toward the center of the floor.

Removing her hand from his arm, she watched as he looked around, not too sure of what to do, and a bit angry looking. With a small smile, she took his hand and placed it on her hip, the other she made sure was holding her hand right. Placing her hand on his shoulder gently, she began to move and he followed. Although a bit clumsy, it was still a dance and something she would never be able to talk him in to again. 

They danced and as they did he found his eyes locked on hers, the vibrant green calming the rage he had gained from being a spectacle among the crowd. Before he knew it they had danced through two songs and just as the third began, he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning from Quinn, who's eyes had moved to the person behind him and a grin had sprawled over her face, to the person who had tapped him, he was greeted by Snart's rather irritated face. 

“A dance break?” He quipped, only to growl low as Mick shrugged his shoulders. Just as he went to yell at the woman for mussing things up, he found her gone. “Mick, what the hell are you thinking? I waited down there for a good ten minutes! We're late!” Snart hissed, only to nudge Mick toward the hallway. 

“The guards are still on break and it's your fault for putting me in this damn monkey suit!” He growled back, only to disappear down the hall, pulling the tie from his neck as he stalked toward the elevator. 

Snart was on his heels, looking around corners and as he reached around one, he grabbed his gun as well as Micks and they both rode the elevator down. Handing the gun to Mick, he was still glaring, the ice in his eyes deep as he thought of the idea of Mick dancing with some woman which made him smirk.

“What the hell's so funny?” Mick snarled, only to pull the coat from his body and throw it in the floor.

“Nothing Mick...” Snart was still smirking and it made Mick more than pissed off.

While she heard them arguing just as the elevator started to go down, she quickly shifted and tied up her dress before disappearing down the stairs in a rush, pausing at a floor only to hear them arguing more. With a laugh, she finished her trek to the basement and used a key she had swiped from one of the guards she'd bumped in to and got through the first door to the secure room, only to look around and see the painting storage. As a smirk crossed her face, she hacked the system and the door unlocked. Walking in, she grabbed a sheet and the two that Snart would be after and disappeared down another hallway. 

Hearing the elevator ding, she watched them find their way in to the secured room and then they both stopped, staring at the opened painting door with blank stares. She saw Snart say something and Mick nearly exploded but paused. 

Walking in to the room, he quickly appeared back outside the room and as he mumbled something, she saw Snart begin to look around in the room, shoving paintings that she could see and practically wigging out. It was beautiful.

Laughing, she covered the two paintings and made her way up and the one of the service doors where Johanas had left his car for her. Opening the trunk, she quickly placed the two in and shut it before going back in to the party. 

Appearing next to another high dollar donor, she happily accepted a glass of champagne from him and drank a bit, only to turn her attention to Snart who bustled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder so as not to catch too much attention. 

“Excuse me Charlie...” She cooed, and as the man nodded, she moved over to the side and stopped once they were behind a pillar. “Yes?” She asked, her hand landing on her hip as her attitude pulled a one-eighty. 

“Where are they?” He asked in a hiss, attempting to make it look as though they were just simply having a friendly chat.  
“I decided to come take part in this little get together and you think just because we ran in to each other that once that I would steal out from under you? That's laughable.” Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, she avoided Snart's gaze, only to have her eyes fall on Mick who was staring her down. “Shame you put Mick in that suit...” She added, only to walk away from him and back in to the massive group of people, taking another glass of champagne as she watched the two of them take their leave. 

It went this way for another month or so, Quinn stealing things out from under them, rescuing a dog that was chained to a tree and skinny as shit, stopping a mugging only to follow the crook home and steal from him and make away with some petty things he'd probably miss.

Walking in to the house, she was greeted by the great dane pup and she was swiftly knocked to the floor as he pounced her and pinned her to the floor. With a laugh, she shoved him off and wiped the slobber from her face only to hear Johanas mumble something about dogs and their habits. 

Watching the dog take off toward Johanas' voice, she let out a laugh as he yelled. “Jo... Be nice. You know his life sucked until a month ago....” Her voice was far off as she looked to the television, her eyes reading something about Heat Wave. 

“I take it you're going to be going out tonight?” Johanas questioned, walking through the living room with the dane on his heels. Looking to the television, he let out a sigh. “Staring at the flames once more?” 

“I'm tired of stealing out from under them... It's getting to easy to do.... And Mick's always out burning something and I can't pin him down.” She added, only to walk by the pup and pet it on the head before heading in to the kitchen where she grabbed a shake Jo had made for her and took a few gulps.

Looking up and over to the back door, she tilted her head a bit and looked back to Johanas with and expression that read not only curiosity, but loneliness. “Maybe I'll stay in.” She sighed, only to grab a snack from the cabinet and her shake and head upstairs to her bedroom with the dane on her heels. 

Watching her go up the stairs, Johanas let out a sigh and looked around the house only to close his eyes and let his head fall back. Grabbing his coat, he took off in a bit of a rush and found himself in a seedy bar in a not so nice neighborhood. Looking around he spotted the one person he needed to have a chat with. Walking up to the bar, he sat next to a man and ordered a beer before looking to his left. “Mick Rory...”

“What about him?” The other asked, his eyes set on his beer as if no one were around him. 

“Anything.” Johanas replied, downing his beer and setting his glass out for another which promptly arrived just as he went to look to the man sitting next to him. His eyes were locked on his beer and his hand was twitching as he waited for an answer, growing more and more impatient the longer he remained in the bar.

“You still lying to that girl?” A snide tone that made Johanas want to punch him in the throat. With a smirk, the man rolled his head to the side only to get another beer of his own. “When are you gonna tell her just who you really are, Garret?” His question was greeted by a gun to the man's side, just out of view of everyone else. 

“When are you going to tell me what you know about Rory?” His voice was hushed and as he pulled the safety back, he nudged it in to the man's side. “Talk...” He demanded, a gruffness in his voice coming out. Just as the man went to squirm away, Johanas slammed his head in to the bar and let him recover for a moment. “Walk away and I'll go have a talk with Detective West.” This threat was spoken lightly, and the gun was back in the man's side.

“Rory and Snart...” The man muttered, grabbing a bar napkin to dab at his bloodied nose. “They run together...” Feeling the gun press harder, he sighed out. “Rumor is their planning some big casino heist in the next month.” There was a strain to the man's voice and he sighed out roughly. “That's all I've got Garret. Damn fire starter won't stand still long enough for the eyes to see.”

Satisfied with the information, Johanas rose and handed the bartender a twenty before walking out the bar and to his car. Sitting down in the seat, he shoved the fire arm in to the glove box and started the car, speeding back to the house and once inside, he began to prepare a late snack. Pulling out a pan from the cabinets, he looked up as he heard Quinn coming down the stairs. Just as she sat down at the bar and the dane flopped down at his feet, he couldn't help but smirk. 

“Madam... I've heard rumor of something you mind find...appealing to your new lust for chaos.” Watching her perk up, he began to mix pancake batter and waited for her to prod him for information.

“I take it you have an idea, but you won't tell me.” With a small click of her tongue, she sighed out. “As usual...” With another sigh, she put her head down on the counter top and closed her eyes. Pancakes were a favorite midnight snack among the Arsenault clan. Watching him pour the pancakes with one eye, she huffed and he looked from the pancake to her. “Are you going to tell me...? Cause if you're not...”

“A casino heist. Seems he and Mr. Snart have been fugitives for a while and now they're out for a large score.” Johanas stated simply, as she looked up to him, she smiled a little and then looked down at the dane who looked up at her. “I'm not making pancakes for that beast.” He stated, only to frown when she pouted. “Fine. But only so long as you promise to be careful with whatever endeavor you intend to embark on next.”

“I'll be fine.” She replied, sitting up as a few pancakes began to pile up on her plate. Once they were stacked, she grabbed her bacon maple syrup and doused them, sticking a fork in them and beginning to scarf them. “Oh, I named him Capone.” She garbled. “He already responds to it.” Nodding toward the dog, she took a piece of her pancake held it up. “Hey, Capone you crook, food.” She muttered, and he rose and walked around the island and sat before her, only to pop his mouth open as she dropped the pancake piece.

“Charming...” Johanas muttered.

Once she was done with her pancakes, she got up from the bar and walked away toward the closet. “I'll be back.” She mused, only to pull a coat on and grab a scarf if only to fool Johanas. Walking out the front door, she looked from one side to the other and disappeared toward the warehouse she'd been to so often. Stopping just outside, she planted her feet when she'd once burned a pile of trash and wood just to get his attention. 

Looking around the outside of the warehouse, she didn't spot any of the vehicles Snart used. Moving over to the door, she twisted the knob and tilted her head as she found it unlocked. Walking in, she looked around and saw a space heater and a cot. Walking further in to the warehouse, she was quickly confronted by a 22 Magnum in her face. Pausing, she brought her hands up and looked to her left, only to see Mick at the other end of the arm holding the weapon.

Looking at the gun with a face, she tilted her head and pushed it to the side, moving over to the table where she perched, watching Mick move around the warehouse, heading to the door first to lock it. “You guys need better security.” She mused, only to watch him turn sharply. 

“Sorry... Jesus.” Looking over to the cot and the space heater, she shook her head and looked at him as he sat down on it and attempted to relax, only to growl and stand back up. “I take it the Flash is the reason for your foul mood?” He question seemed to strike a nerve.

“Don't talk about things you aren't involved in.” He snapped, only to pause for a moment and look up at her with a vacant expression. There was something off about him and it was distressing to her. “Why are you here?” He finally asked, leaning against the wall.

“Heard rumor that you and Snart are going to bust a casino.” She stated, only to watch him get more riled up. “Mick, when's the last time you lit something on fire?” She asked, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest, watching him almost pace and hearing his lighter click in his fingers. Watching him pace, she found herself quite impatient and walked over to the door. “Well, as broody as you're being, if you want somewhere comfy to sleep, come find me.” And with that she was out the door. She admired his anger, but was in no mood for it.

Heading back to the house, just as she was going to open the front door, she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned around, she found herself staring at Mick who had his hands shoved in his pockets. Opening the door without a word, she let him walk in and past her. 

“There's a spare bedroom...” She muttered, only to step to the side as Capone trotted up and sat down before the new person in the house. “Leave him, Capone.” She added, heading up the stairs as Capone followed her.

Hearing Mick come up the stairs behind her, she stopped at the top of the stares and nodded toward the spare bedroom. “More blankets in the closet in there.” Just as she was about to turn, he planted his hand on the wall before her. Looking from his hand, back to his face, she found herself caught in his eyes which were locked on her own. Moving closer to her, he almost pinned her up against the wall. 

“Thank you.” He rumbled, only to move away from her and in to the spare bedroom. 

Feeling the air return to her lungs, she looked from from the now closed spare bedroom door and back to the wall where his hand had been. With a sigh, she walked in to her room and shut the door, only to grab her phone and shoot Johanas a text. 

Getting a reply of 'Goodnight.' she looked away from the phone and to her door. There was something not the same with Mick. She'd seen the excitement in his eyes before and it was missing now, like the fire had been stifled. Laying back on her bed, she closed her eyes and let sleep eventually take her.


	4. Interrupting Plans

In the morning, she awoke to the smell of bacon and let out a long sigh. Rising from the bed like a corpse from a grave, she stood up and stretched. As she heard a few things pop, she groaned and opened her door. Looking to the spare bedroom, she saw the door sitting open and grumbled at Capone who got up and trotted around the house only to flop down at the bottom of the stairs. 

Shrugging, she walked down the stairs and turned to ask Johanas where Mick had gone, only to see him sitting at the table with his own plate already made. Tilting her head, she walked over and sat down across from him, pushing her mane of wild hair behind her shoulder.

“Good morning, Madam.” Johanas said in a chipper tone, obviously pleased with something. “Eggs and bacon for breakfast.” He nodded toward Mick's plate and she nodded back only to rest her head on the table. It was pounding. “Quinn...” Hearing her first name, she raised her head and frowned only to nod and sit up as the plate was laid before her. Taking her fork, she began to shovel food in her mouth only to pause.

Looking at Mick for a moment, he was staring at her and raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Pausing in her eating, she grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it in her mouth. “What? Jo makes good food.” As she looked back to her food she heard him chuckle and almost perked immediately. Finishing her food and drink, she looked from Mick to Jo and then threw her hands up.

“Quinn....” Mick mused. Watching her perk at her name, he shrugged and rose from the table. “Thanks for the grub.” The rumble in his graveled voice was a little more lively. “I've got shit to do before we meet up at the warehouse.” Realizing what he'd just said was pretty much an invitation to her, he smirked and walked out the backdoor without another word.

Getting up from the table once she was done with her meal, she finished off her OJ and and walked over to the closet, once again picking a skin just to please Johanas. Grabbing the hawk band she'd stolen, she slid it on and disappeared upstairs to put on some real clothes for the days adventure. 

Pulling on her boot and jacket, she walked down the stairs and back in to the kitchen. Once again the urge to tell Johanas about her powers rose, but the idea of worrying him stopped her. Grabbing a shake that was ready to go, she smiled at Johanas before walking to the front door and opening it.

“I'll be back!” She called, looking back over her shoulder as Johanas shook his head a bit. “Don't over do it today. I heard you coughing when I was upstairs!” Hearing him mutter behind her, she shut the door behind her with a sigh as the morning breeze drifted across her. 

One of those days she was going to have to see just where Johanas went when he disappeared and the life he led when he wasn't there taking care of her. Looking around, she took a deep breath and began the trek to the warehouse.

After a fairly long and leisurely stroll, her feet landed on the scorched earth once more and she found herself staring at the warehouse with a fairly contemplative gaze. She remembered watching Snart freak out over the bonfire and couldn't help but smirk at the memory. And then the image of just how pleased Mick had been with the fire. Walking over to the warehouse door, she quickly picked the lock and opened the door slowly, looking around for Snart as she cautiously walked in.

When no sign of life was found, she shut the door behind her and locked it back, walking in and double checking for any sign of Snart. When he wasn't found a second time, she relaxed and headed up to the table where she had seen plans laid out before. 

Seeing the blueprints of two different locations laid out, she dug though the other papers and stopped once her fingers landed on the one that held the most notes for the heist. Reading over them all she tilted her head and just as her mind began to focus in on every detail, the door handle rattled as if a key had been put in it.

Perking up, she grabbed the paper with the detailed notes and looked around for her quickest escape, only to find that the back door handle had been broken off. With a frustrated grunt, she looked up and saw the cross beams that supported the roof. No one would see her there unless they were really looking for her. As the door opened, she quickly ascended up to the beams and perched, watching three people walk in as opposed to just Snart and Mick. They were both followed by a beautiful woman who was taller than Snart, but not so tall that she was intimidating.

“So the plan is to what...? Start a blood war with the Santinis?” Mick's voice was loud, like a bass booming in a car or at a club and his eyes were staring straight at the flame his lighter was producing. It was dancing and swaying as he walked. It took all her will power not to sit and stare at the flame as well. She could be mesmerized some other time. Right then she needed to pay attention to Snart.

“No, the idea is to get the Santini family on edge. Get them so riled up that they move their money from the casino vault to an off site safe house... And then we can relieve them of it. I have it all written down...” Looking down at the table as he went to finish his sentence, Snart paused and shuffled through all the papers. Looking up, he looked over to the female with a scowl, his mouth turned down. “Lisa... Did you take the plans?”

Taking a defensive stance, Lisa put her hand on her hip and stared Snart down. “Why would I take your stupid plans?” Her question was sharp. “I could do this robbery without plans Lenny...” Her voice was sweet, but there was also a bit of venom to it, much like a viper. 

There was a way about her that made Quinn tilt her head with questions. One, who was she to Snart? Mick had never called him Lenny before, only boss and Snart that she could recall. And two, how much more could they be alike? Same sass, same spunk.

“Well, I know Mick isn't a bright enough flame to take the plans and pull such a heist on his own...” Snart's drawl was getting thicker and more irritated with every word. Looking from the door, to the table, and then to Mick and Lisa with an irritated look, he pulled a pistol from his waistband and growled. “There's someone here who shouldn't be here...” As he spoke, Mick flicked his lighter shut and looked around only to pause and smirk.

Just as she intended to disappear, Quinn felt eyes on her and looked back to the group from the door and grinned at the three sets of eyes that were watching her. What they didn't know what that she had folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. Having two free hands made her much more agile. Her claws were set as though they were in wood and her tail was helping her keep her balance.

“Get down here.” Snart growled, moving his gun to aim it directly at her. “And give me back the plans. They aren't yours...” His finger was on the trigger and just as he was about to pull it, she jumped to another beam, and then another, getting closer to the door. She was prepared to fight this time. “Mick!” He barked, only to turn and see Mick standing still, not budging from his spot, his eyes set on Quinn. “Damn it Mick! Do something!” His yell only cause his female companion to get up in arms.

“Who the fuck is that Lenny?!” Lisa yelled, taking a fighting stance as she watched Quinn jump to another beam right above the door. “Lenny!”

“That, dear sister, is the kitty I told you about a while back. The thieves thief. And now she back to ruin our chaos again...” With a glare he aimed the pistol at her and as she heard the safety click, feathers erupted from her arms and she glided down from the beam to the floor and darted out the door. “Oh for the... Get her!” His voice was louder than she'd ever heard it and as he and his sister ran out of the warehouse in a rush, Mick followed after them at a walk, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Snart and Lisa were standing outside, looking around the warehouse for anywhere that she could be hiding, only to both get frustrated once they realized she was nowhere to be found. “Damn it!” Snart growled, turning to look at Mick who was staring at him, absentmindedly flicking the lighter in his pocket. “What the hell is wrong with you Mick?!” The anger in his voice was causing him to get louder. “How could you just stand there and gawk?! You're usually the first one to throw something!”

“Don't worry Boss. I got this.” Mick stated, only to begin to walk away from the warehouse. Hearing Snart let out a slew of curses, he sighed and smirked. “Go chill!” He called back, turning a corner as he heard Lisa yell some obscenity. 

As he walked the route back the house he'd stayed at that night, he felt as though his brain had been rewired. To him it was like Quinn was toying with them, and that she was somehow just like a flame. With a huff, he began to flick his lighter again. The closer he got to the house where he'd see her again, the faster he flicked it.

Standing in the alley a few houses down from her own, she opened up the folded up piece of paper and began to read over it again. On it, there were so many different steps. From kidnapping some man to getting another to build weapons. 

“Interesting...” She mused, reading over more of the plan in detail. Just as she got in to reading again, she heard rather large footsteps only a few houses away. Just as she went to hurry away, she paused. He wasn't in a rush.

Blinking a few times, she folded up the plans again and stuck them in her back pocket. With a bounce in her step she turned from facing where he was coming from and walked the rest of the way to her home, hearing the footsteps behind her the whole time. Walking up to the backdoor, she unlocked it and opened it, walking in to the kitchen. Seeing Johanas preparing lunch, she smiled at him as he turned around and raised an eyebrow in response.

“You might want to make two plates. Mick is coming to negotiate the return of Snart's plans.” Quinn's voice was far off, like she wasn't truly paying attention to what she was saying, a smile playing over her face the whole time. 

Seeing Capone come trotting up to her, she smiled and scratched his head which led to him flopping down at her feet. Sitting down at the table, she watched the back door open and smirked as Mick walked in to the kitchen, crossing his large arms over hi chest, his eyes locked on her. 

“Hello, stranger...” She cooed and Capone let out a growl.

She wasn't tense and her voice was calm. However her smiling at him made him twitch, a sense of something mixed between discomfort and the want to turn away washing over him. Walking over to her, still staring her down, he held out his hand. 

“I need the plans.” He demanded, his eyes moving to Johanas as he saw him flinch like he wanted to interfere. Taking a stance that showed just how serious he was, he flexed his hand. 

Smiling up at him still, she rested her chin on her hand and pulled a beautifully engraved stainless steel zippo from her pocket and flicked it open, letting the flame spring to life. As she looked from the flame to Mick, she watched him struggle to keep his eyes focused on her. 

The smile shifted to a smirk as she tilted her head. Offering him the lighter, she felt a small shock as his fingers grazed hers as he took it from her. Looking down at her fingers, she wondered just how long they would tingle. With a small sigh, she too watched the flame dance before them.

“I'm not out to make enemies with you or Snart, Mick.” Her voice was low and her eyes were still set on the flame. “I just want to have a little fun... Like when we danced.” Hearing him grumble, she smirked and rolled her eyes. “I've been on my own for some time, and pulling heists alone... Well, it's losing it's thrill.” With a small waver in her voice, she quickly smiled and relaxed in her seat. As her eyes shifted a bit from the flame, she noticed him staring through the flame, right at her.

Moving a little, she watched his eyes continue to keep their focus on her, not even being distracted by the two plates that hit the table. It was only when she reached out and gently shut the lighter that his focus finally shifted to the food. He pulled the plate closer and dug in to the meal with the fork Johanas had provided.

Watching him with her chin still in her hand, she ate lazily, taking small bites as she watched Mick make somewhat of an embarrassment of himself. His manners weren't the best, but as he ate it gave her time to observe him. It was obvious that he wasn't used to formal settings, it was made even more obvious the night she'd seen him at the gala. And that he was a bit older than herself. 

She was already aware of his anger, which he suppressed around her for some reason, and of his passion for all things violent and fire related. She'd done some hacking in to different data bases and found herself more than intrigued. It was different to see him function before her.

For some reason, the night of the blaze when they met, replayed in her mind every day, at least two or three times. The way he bluntly bumped in to her as he was casually walking away from the fire, the eyes she felt on her while she watched it burn... Then there was the fur store. 

She would never admit it out loud, but he really had saved her ass from getting caught by the police. She had never even seen the store before, it just happened to catch her eye that night. The sudden thought that she no longer needed the skins or the furs made her concentration return.

Once he was done eating and she had eaten enough to make her stomach mellow for a while, she watched his attention turn to her once more.

“I need those plans.” He stated. “And I can't agree to anything without Snart's approval.” Standing up roughly, he looked down at her and she smirked up at him. “Just because you're a pretty face doesn't mean he'll agree either.” His voice was low, as if he was trying to hide his own comment from any other ears listening in.

Smirking more at the compliment, she couldn't wait to see Mick when he was really heated. His calm side was interesting, but to see his full potential... Taking a moment to think, she frowned at him. “Oh, do I need to prove something with my credentials? Or is there an enrollment fee?” Tilting her head to the side, she stood and walked in to the living room. 

“I could pay whatever he could demand three times over.” Hearing Mick walk up behind her, she opened a small door underneath the stair case. Once Mick was looking over her shoulder, she pulled out racks of paintings. Pulling out one in particular, she smirked a he stared at her with wide eyes.

“I take it you recognize this?” Her question was partnered with a smirk as she leaned against the stair railing and crossed her arms over her chest. “It was really easy to take right out from under you two. Snart was so worried about his plan and the timing...” Shaking her head a bit sarcastically, she watched as Mick's widened eyes changed to a scowl. He was starting to get heated.

“How did you pull that off?! How could -” Stopping himself from raging too hard, he clenched his fists and took a breath. “That plan was in the works for weeks...” He was trying to stay calm, but she could see the rage building in his eyes, the fire flaring as his mind ran over the idea of her stealing from him.

“Mick!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Don't fry me! I will...” Making a pained face, she pushed her fingers through her hair and sighed out. “Donate... I will donate the painting to you and Snart...” Putting her hands behind her head, she sighed out and as he went to reach for the painting, she smacked his hand away and glared up at him. “I said I will donate the painting.”

With a growl, Mick backed away and sighed out roughly. Watching her take the painting from the rack and set it against the wall before closing her hide away and locking it, he shook his head a bit. As she looked back to him, he felt another unnerving feeling. 

This time it was like she was staring right through him...or maybe in to his soul. It didn't matter which, either way it was creeping him out. “Fine. Come on. He might even take it as a sign of good faith...” His voice was low again and he turned away from her, stalking out the kitchen door.

“Do stay safe, Madam.” Johanas muttered as they walked by, his eyes landing on the painting and his eye brows raising. “And Master Rory, should anything happen to Madam Quinn, I will hunt you down..” His voice was suddenly very dark and very ominous sounding.

Staring at Johanas, Quinn made a face and mouthed something along the lines of 'calm the fuck down'. From outside the back door, Mick stopped and stared back in the kitchen only to snap. “Old man, I do as I please. If she gets involved and happens to die in the process of things...well... That's unfortunate.” His eyes were ablaze with anger and he quickly turned and took a few steps away only to pause and wait for Quinn.

“Thanks for lunch Johanas. It was delish as always~” Her sing song tone was back, and it was as if she was thrilled with the prospect of possibly dying. “Don't worry, I'll be home later. I promise.” She added with a smile, shutting the kitchen door behind her as she left the house and followed Mick back tot he warehouse. She wanted to talk to him, to ask him questions, but he was busy examining the lighter she'd given him. His mind was focused on it's lines that ran from the top to the bottom.

Arriving at the warehouse, she looked from the door to Mick who looked back to her and grumbled something she couldn't quite make out. With a clenched fist, he knocked on the warehouse door. His other hand was resting on his gun, almost as if he were ready to defend her should Snart do something drastic. With a smirk, she remained calm, even as Snart threw the door open.

“Mick. I'm only going to ask you this once. Why the hell is she here?” His voice was a growl when she was expecting his drawl she'd heard from him so often, and his cold eyes were set on Mick, not her. It was like he was attempting to completely ignore her existence, only to fail when Mick nudged her and moved the attention to her.

“Well you see, Lenny.” She smirked as his eyes darted to down to her and locked on her, his hand moving down to his gun. Watching him, she took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. “I made a proposal to Mick when he tracked me down just now. And he said nothing can happen with you your...consent.” Her own voice was now a drawl much like his. She could tell that Snart was going to be a difficult thief to be around and it was showing by how eager he was to aim his gun.

“I'm gonna go with no...” His drawl was back and it was obvious that he was getting bored. His finger twitched on the trigger of the gun and as she took a step to hide behind Mick, she watched Snart's eyes dart between the two of them. “And stop calling me Lenny. Only Lisa gets to use that name...”

“Hear me out... Lenny.” She smirked and watched as he grew a bit more irritated. “I just want to have a little fun. I've read the plan and it's practically foolproof.” Pulling the paper from her pocket, she looked down at it and then looked back up to Snart. “I want in on your game.” Her statement was met by a glare. “To sweeten the deal, I've brought something that I think you meant to steal a few months ago.” With a grin, she pulled the painting out from behind Mick and sat it before him. “Consider this donated to the cause.” As his eyes left her to land on the painting, she watched him tense, his fist clenching.

“That was...” With a growl, he looked up to Mick and raised his gun. “Move Mick...” Still with a growl, his voice lowered. As he waited to Mick to step aside, he found himself even more irritated at the fact that the pyro wasn't going to budge any time soon. “Move Mick! Now!” He barked, only to point the gun at what he could see of her.

Looking from Snart to Quinn, he let out a gruff sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. “Boss, I hate to break it to you, but she stole that out from under our noses. Who knows how much of the stuff we were gunning for is in her possession... Maybe we should let her tag along and see how it goes...” Looking away from Snarts face, and voiding his gaze, he found his fingers tracing the lines on the lighter again. “Quinn's a talented thief... Or at least it seems that way.”

“No. Mick.” Snart snapped, only to slam the door as he disappeared in to the warehouse.

Looking from the door to Mick, she moved from behind him to watch his next actions carefully. Having him vouch for her was something she never expected. His eyes were staring at the spot where Snart had just been standing and his fists were clenched. Looking down to her, he tilted his head just a bit as she sighed out and shrugged before turning to walk away, the painting in hand.

“Quinn, wait.” He grunted, a hand landing on her shoulder. Nodding toward the door, he looked back to her with a smirk. “Lisa could win this for you.” He stated, only to open the door and hold it open for her to pass through. As she walked by him, she felt his eyes on her as she got further away. 

Closing the distance between them quickly, she realized just how much he looked at her like he looked at a flame. Something ever changing, gracefully moving. Once they were standing in the belly of the warehouse, they both paused as Snart pulled back the hammer on the pistol.

“I'll give you back every item I've ever stolen from you if you'll let me tag along on just this one heist.” Quinn's voice was quiet, but firm. Tilting her head to the side as she put a free hand on her hip, she looked from Snart to Lisa and smirked a bit before nodding to the brunette. Before Snart could do anything, she was shaking Lisa's hand as the two introduced themselves. Her voice was light as she spoke to Lisa and then she heard Snart curse.

“What the hell, Lisa?” He growled, “You're supposed to be on my side!” He was irritated and trying desperately not to lose his cool. Now his eyes were on his sister who simply shrugged and grinned at him mischievously.

“Nothing like being around someone else who pushes your buttons, big brother.” She cooed in response, only to smirk as she took the painting from Quinn and set it up on the table. Looking from the painting to her brother, she nodded and Quinn heard Mick mumble something. “If Mick is game, shouldn't you be too...?”

“No!” Snart finally snapped. “Because she ruins the game we have going! We have the perfect team for this and now the two of you want to go and ruin it by adding a fourth!” His temper was lost and he quickly grabbed the band from Quinn's arm and threw it to the ground. Raising his gun, he let off a shot before Mick nor Lisa could do anything to stop him.

Dodging it, she quickly shifted in to a wolfish looking thing and glared at him with a growl, her ears pinned back. Standing a good ten feet away from him, she looked from him to the bullet hold in the wall which was about chest height. Taking a step toward him, she let her claws flare. 

Raising her hand to threaten him, she stopped and noticed that her hand was now more of a paw. Being in danger was increasing her abilities which was good to know for her. Looking back to Snart, she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down as she changed back. “Take my skins... It won't do a damn thing, Frosty.”

“And now we find out she's a meta! Guys! Seriously?!” Snart looked between Mick and Lisa who looked at each other and then to Quinn. Shrugging, they both looked back to Snart. “Really?” He quipped, twitching in irritation. Looking back to Quinn with a glare, he sighed out and grabbed the painting, disappearing back in the warehouse.

Looking to Mick, Quinn smirked and walked over to him. “You were right... And that was fun.” She mused, watching him as his eyes locked on hers. She could have sworn that he moved to touch her, only to stop himself.

“Lisa is the tie breaker around here...” His voice was a low rumble and it made something in her mind veer off course as he spoke. “I think you'll be a good add. Not that we can't do it on our own.” He quickly added, staring her down as she moved closer to him. As she went to touch his arm, he flinched away and growled low at her with the fire in his eyes burning.

“Don't.” He warned, only to sit down in a chair near the table and give his attention to Snart for the first time that day.

“The plan.” He muttered, staring at Quinn as he held out his hand. After a moment of being cautious, she placed the folded up paper in his hand and backed away. Hastily unfolding it, he straightened it out as best he could and stared down at it with a sigh, looking over it once more. 

“Tomorrow night. Just like we've talked about. Me and Mick are going to pay the Santini family a visit. Get them riled up and worried about their cash. But. In order to do any of this, we'll need new guns...” Looking to Mick he heard him growl a little. “In order to get those guns back, Lisa will draw in young Ramon while Mick and I are handling the Santini's. Little will young Ramon know that we'll have his big brother to use for leverage.” Hearing Lisa sigh out, he watched her lean against a file cabinet. “Once our guns are complete, Lisa and I will go to the casino and break their last nerve and as soon as they begin to move the money, we'll cut them off.”

“Sounds like a blast Lenny...” Lisa muttered, obviously not thrilled with thee prospect of having to mess with one of the Flash's team. Rolling her eyes a little at Snart smiled at her. Looking to Quinn who grinned at her attitude and then looked to Snart. “Why can't Quinn do it?” She asked suddenly which caused Quinn to flinch and take another step back with her hands up.

“Because I doubt she could seduce anyone quite like you can, little sis.” Snart smirked at his sister who rolled her eyes and then tossed her hands up. He saw Mick look to Quinn with somewhat of an argumentative glance and Snart scoffed.

“Fine... But tonight I'm going to go relax. See you tools later!” She called out as she began to walk away, once near the door, she stopped and looked at Quinn and blew her a quick kiss. “Nice to me ya' Quinn.” She smirked as she disappeared out of the warehouse, the sound of a motorcycle taking off following her departure. 

“Mick, you're going to be in charge of watching the elder Ramon. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and get away.” Snart's eyes rolled from the door to Mick's direction and Mick just shrugged and turned his attention toward the new lighter, fidgeting as he felt the want to leave take over. “And the meta...” Seeing her flinch from her new nickname, he smirked and then stared at her flatly. “You can... I don't know... Watch.” He mused, only to smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest again and walked towards him.

“I see what you're doing, Lenny...” She mocked, only to hear Mick let out a chuckle which gave her even more want to be brazen. Smirking at Snart who was giving Mick a dirty look, she leaned against the table and rested her hands behind her head. “You don't trust me yet, and that's fine. We'll see what happens when I get to the cash before you do. I'm not on the Flash's radar and you are, which should make everything so easy for you, so...” She quipped, staring him down with a smirk. “Quaint.”

Turning to Mick, she smirked at him and was pleasantly surprised to see a smirk on his face as well. “Mick, it's almost dinner time... If you want any...” She added, taking her time as she turned and walked to the warehouse door, stepping through the thresh hold and staring out at the sunset. This would be fun, even if she couldn't make many waves. And finally meeting the Flash... Well, it could be fun.

Stopping her thought process for a moment, she smirked as she heard Snart begin to argue with Mick and was silently pleased with just how much she had disrupted the two. She could hear Snart calling Mick a traitor and a oaf, insulting his intelligence left and right, claiming that Mick needed him. 

Insulting Quinn as he spoke as well, which just made her laugh as she began to walk back to her home. For being Captain cold, he sure could get heated. Just as she turned the corner she heard a loud slam from the warehouse and quickly ran a ways ahead to allow Mick some breathing room.

A few blocks later and a few houses down from her own she heard a car down the alley way but passed if off as nothing, being used to the sounds of this neighborhood. Hitting her back gate, she opened it and paused again, hearing the car turn of and a door shut. Just as she was about to shut the gate, a hand stopped it from closing. Looking from the hand to it's owner, she was pleased to see Mick standing there, staring her down. 

“Needed to get away from Snart, did you?” She asked, reopening the gate so that he could walk in to the yard.

Hearing the gate shut behind him, he walked past her and stopped to look over to her. “I would set things on fire, but I don't have my heat gun... All I can do is break things...” He rumbled, following her as she walked in to the house and then in to the living room. As she sat down, Capone trotted over and plopped down on the couch next to her while he stood and leaned against the wall.

Looking up from the television which she had turned of to Mick. Tilting her head a little, she stared at him, watching his fingers fidget with the lighter once more. She was beginning to realize that flicking the lighter meant that he was restless and irritated. Whistling, she caught his attention and tossed him the key to the painting vault beneath the stairs. Seeing him catch it, she watched him open up the vault and turned around to watch the news scroll on the television.

Opening up the vault that hid, he pulled out the racks of paintings and looked through them, pushing a few to the side. Seeing two they had planned to take, his mind ran back to the night of the gala. Going to grab the painting, he stopped and looked to her for a moment, remembering just how she had looked that night. Shutting the vault, he pocketed the key and moved around to where he could better see her.

“Why do you steal...?” He asked, staring her down as she watched the television and 'hmm'ed at him.

Looking up from the screen to Mick, she looked around the house as did he. “I steal...” Pausing, she looked directly up at him. “I steal to fill the void.” She muttered, only to twitch as she heard the back door rattle. “I have my reasons why I like expensive things, why I keep them all to myself.” Getting up, she walked over to the closet and unlocked it, looking in at all her skins and furs. “They're expensive, but you can have them if you want to sell them. I mean, I don't need them anymore...” 

Watching her move, he peered in to the closet and was almost taken aback by how many she had “collected” and furrowed his brow a little. In it's entirety, the collection was worth quite a bit to the right buyer, but again, he left everything where it was. 

“You act as if it's new to be a meta.” He rumbled, leaning against the wall near her. Once again she flinched as the word was spoken. 

“It is new...to be a meta.” Looking down at her hands, she distanced herself from the furs a little and watched the claws that usually needed a wolf skin cloak to appear, appear on their own. Staring at her own claws, she heard Johanas clear his throat and notion toward the claws. Looking from Mick to Johanas she shut the closet and looked off. “I have some things you and Snart tried to steal upstairs...”

Mick couldn't help but tilt his head a little in curiosity as he watched her go upstairs and then slowly began to follow her. It was odd to see her be anything but a devious pyro and a smart ass. She was so defeated and it was bugging him, ebbing at him to ask questions. Something that he couldn't place made him want to know more about her. Watching her turn a corner, she walked down the hall and up to a bookshelf. Pulling it away, she revealed a steel reinforced door. Tapping in the code on a pad with no numbers, she opened it and stood to the side, letting him enter the room.

All around him were various priceless artifacts, jewels, and paintings. Moving around the room, he spoke louder now that Johanas was downstairs and where he couldn't hear them. “You say it's new to you...” He began, picking up an emerald that sat under glass. “What were you before, that you could do these things?” He was being cautious with his words, attempting not to get too drawn in, but he feared that it was too late for that. Looking around, he spotted a jewelry box he sat down the emerald and walked over to it to open it, waiting for an answer from her.

“I'm part Nagual...”She muttered, leaning against the wall near the entrance of the vault. As Mick turned to her with an eyebrow raised and his mouth open as if he were about to ask just what that was, she let out a little laugh. “I need... I used to need skins and furs. Wearing one would give me the abilities of that particular animal, allowing me to shift and fain its speed or its agility... But I only ever end up half shifted. My mother was a full blood so she could fully transform, where as I'm only half so...” Quinn shrugged and looked in to the closet, pulling a small music box from a safe and staring at it. “But the day of the explosion...” Stopping herself, she sighed out and looked off only to point to a velvet bag up on a pedestal. “Those are the diamonds Snart could never find.”

He wanted to push her for more answers, to keep speaking, but seeing as how she changed the subjects, Mick let it drop. She was even less herself now that she had spoken. “Quinn...” He gruffed, only to watch her set the music box and wrap her arms around herself, her hair covering her face, hiding her pale skin and green eyes. He caught a heave of her chest and growled. “Damn it.” With a rough sigh, he walked over to her and engulfed her in his arms. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Her eyes had widened the minute he touched her of his own free will, but as she heard his heart beat, she sighed out shakily and quickly rubbed her eyes. “The night of the explosion... I was carrying all her furs back from the cleaners... Mother had asked me to help out, so I had...and then there was the blast which echoed around here. It knocked me to the ground, and later I found out that mother was out in form when the blast hit. I haven't seen her since that night.” 

Pulling away from Mick slowly, she almost shivered as the warmth of his arms left her for the cold of the vault. Holding one of her arms, she rubbed it and stared down at nothing in particular. “I got the power to pull from the skins, but in a way that once I had shifted with it, I no longer needed the skin. But it didn't show up until the night of the fire. The night we met...” Looking up a bit, she heard Johanas busying himself in the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and smiled, but only a little. Hearing Capone's collar rattle down stairs, she smiled just a bit more.

Watching her in silence, he let out his own sigh and watched the sorrow lift from her expression as her attention shifted focus. Moving past her, he didn't even bother to touch the things in her vault. He left them all be which caused her to raise an eyebrow. 

“I don't want your donations and Snart doesn't need them. You stole everything from us fair and square.” He statement caught her off guard. He watched her look up to him and tilt her head and smirked. “A thief who can take from other thieves in such an elegant way, deserves to keep the bounty...” It was her eyes that really threw him off, locked on his as if she wanted to speak, but she only nodded. As he walked to the top of the stairs and waited to her to descend them, but she paused and looked up at him with the green eyes that threatened to drown him.

“Mick...” She began, swallowing as she looked down and then back up to him, her fingers fidgeting. “Why are you humoring me with your attention?” Her questioning now caught him off guard and he raised his eyebrows as she continued. Pausing for a moment, she locked on his eyes which seemed to have flames dancing in them without a fire before him. “Why...even bother with me?” Sounding a little far off, she watched as he turned toward her more and leaned against the railing. “I mean, I'm a young blood, and I've stolen from you, made your partnership with Snart rocky...”

“Because you're chaos. But you're controlled chaos.” With a rumble that sent chills down her spine, he stared directly in to her eyes. “Much like a fire. You change and you give off sparks...” Moving closer to her, he watched her shrink back. “And because you stare at the flames, just like I do.” His voice was low, still a rumble, but it was pleasant sounding and no where near threatening. His eyes were locked on hers and he smirked as she nodded and moved closer to him, her hand reaching out to touch his arm. 

Placing her finger tips on his arm, she watched him flinch and smiled up at him. “I won't burn you...” She laughed lightly, smiling still only to descend the stairs in a rather graceful manner for someone who was so chaotic.

As they both reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped and she looked from Johanas to Mick and then made a face at Mick before walking in to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, she heard Mick's footsteps follow her and then relaxed as he sat down next to her. 

She waited for Johanas to say something, to lay in to her, but he didn't say a thing. He simply finished the meal and set the table. Grabbing her plate as Mick grabbed his, they both began to build up a meal. 

“Thank you Johanas.” She said as she quietly began to eat her meal, after the dishes were in the sink from his cooking, Jo sat down at the table across from her. Tilting her head at him, she watched Mick continued to eat out of the corner of her eye and turned her full attention toward what she knew Johanas was to talk about next. The one word that would make her flinch. She watched him lace his fingers together and place his hands on the table.

“When were you going to tell me that you changed that night?” He asked bluntly, his eyes focused on her and his tone sharp. “There are people on the hunt for metas and you simply decide not to tell me and prance around with these felons showing just what you are?!” His voice was getting more and more harsh and she visibly flinched at the word 'metas'. Hearing Mick growl low, Johanas looked from him to Quinn and watched her attention waver. Just as he was about to open his mouth a second time, Mick slammed his fist down on the table roughly.

“Back off Mr. Maid.” He growled, his voice low and rather tense. Looking up from his plate, Quinn in his sight out of the corner of his eye. She was staring down at the plate and the look of sorrow that washed over her was pushing him over the edge. “You better think about your next words very carefully.” Looking to Johanas, he gripped the fork tight in his fist and nodded toward it. Just as his eyes focused on Johanas, they darted to Quinn who stood up abruptly and disappeared from the table in a rush and up the stairs without a word, Capone on her heels.

“Johanas, you can go home now...” She called, only to shut her bedroom to door. 

Mick sat at the table and watched as Johanas got up hastily and grabbed his scarf and bag and disappeared out of the kitchen without so much as bothering to shut the back door. Standing up and walking over to it with a 'hmph...', Mick shut the door and locked it. 

Grabbing her plate, he walked in to the living room and turned on the television, setting the food on the table before walking over to the stairs. “Quinn...” He called, only to no reply and no sound or movement coming from upstairs. “C'mon Quinn!” He called, pausing as he heard movement from above. Rumbling a little, he watched her come to the top of the stairs and saw the look of sorrow that still lingered and Capone resting his head under her hand.

“Is he gone...?” She asked softly, her fingers twitching atop Capone's head. 

“Yes, Quinn...” He replied in a gentle tone, the fire burning low and a warmth coming from his words. “He left. Now come down and eat something...” He felt odd being so sweet to someone. It wasn't even sarcastic, just genuine. It wasn't like him to get so soft hearted around a female he barely knew. The urge to reach out his hand for her begged to be succumbed to, but he resisted. It was all he could do to still look tough.

With a small nod, she kept her eyes down as she and Capone descended the stairs and he thought for a moment there was something like shame plastered on her face with the sorrow. Stopping next to him, she took a deep breath but her eyes remained on the floor, which actually disappointed him. Looking from the plate, to her, he watched her take a few bites and then saw the breakdown happen in slow motion.

Walking around the couch, he sat down next to her and sighed out roughly. Only hesitating for a moment, he quickly pulled her against him, nudging the dog away from her food at the same time. Holding her close, it felt as though she burn through him, the heat that emanated from her was almost as intense as the flames he could start on his own. 

Putting a hand on her head, he felt her heave and heard the sobs get worse. Feeling her body shake and struggle, the feeling of her curling up against him made him hold on to her tighter. He was so used to seeing her confident and chaotic, not the defeated and destroyed woman who was in his arms now. And to see her more vulnerable side... He felt a need to protect her.

Able to maintain her sobs for a few minutes, she stayed where she was and spoke softly, an obvious hitch in her voice. “I'm terrified to be looked at as a freak. That's all metas are to other people. And to be on the radar...” shaking her head a little, she felt Capone's nose nudging her and she let out a small laugh-cry. “I've been so good at blending in.” Staring out from under Mick's arm to the television across the room, she locked her eyes on the news scroll, her mind playing over what it would read the day they found her out. 

“Millionaire's daughter a freak – meta to be put behind bars...” She muttered, sighing as she pulled away from his chest and looked down at the plate on the table. “I don't know what I'm going to do...” Her further mutterings made him frown as he watched her move, but his mind calmed at watching the braid fall lose.

Watching her hair cascade over her shoulder and hide her face like some brilliant flaming waterfall, he found himself tilting his head a bit, as she did when she was confused or interested. Stopping himself, Mick sighed gruffly and tilted her chin up and turned her head toward him. Using his other hand to move her hair from her face, he watched her eyes avoid his, until he cleared his throat. 

“Quinn... You say you won't burn me, but when you touch me, it's like you're on fire. Constantly burning. Your touch is almost as warm as the flames I've started...” His voice was low, and as she tuned in more to what he was saying, he caught the brilliance coming back to her eyes. “You're a flame... Something that I...” Stopping himself, he shook his head. “You'll never have to worry or fear being on the radar. I'll make sure of that...” There was a solid tone to his voice, and though he seemed stoic, the fire in his eyes was more vivid than ever as he spoke. “You have nothing to be afraid of, Quinn...” He mused, tucking her hair behind her ear.

With a slight blush burning over her cheeks, she looked off and smiled a little as he chuckled. “That means you'll keep me safe...?” She asked, tilting her head as she looked back to Mick who removed his hand from her chin and looked off, his eyes now avoiding hers. “Mick...” Her voice was such a sweet and alluring coo compared to the sarcastic drawl when she spoke to Snart.

“Yeah... Quinn. It means I have your back...” He was still looking off and away, but she couldn't help but laugh and then laugh harder when he got upset with her for laughing. “Listen... You need to eat plenty and sleep well tonight... Tomorrow is going to get interesting.” His rumble was low and she tilted her head a bit, finally relaxing on the couch as she tossed a scrap to Capone who chomped at it. 

Taking a few big bites, she appeared to be attempting to appease the lumbering fire starter. He smirked at her and shook his head a bit, relaxing back on the couch only to stare at the dog. “When did you get a dog?” He asked, only to see her sigh out at the change of conversation topic.

“Saved him from starving to death at the end of a chain. No shelter, no food or water... Must not have wanted him very bad to take such shitty care of him. Right Capone?” She asked, only to get a bark from the large dog and smile down at him, handing him another scrap. “Good boy.” She cooed, only to look back to Mick.

“I'll be fine tomorrow.” Her voice was sure but it was almost like she was trying to convince herself that she could handle it. “If I have you watching my back, it'll all be just...peachy.” She saw Mick flinch and tilted her head the other way only to watch him shake his head and smirk, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. 

They all relaxed for a little, and once Mick was satisfied with what she had eaten, he watched her set the plate in the floor and the dog clean it up. “You know...” He began, which caused her attention to slowly move from the television to him. “The night of the gala... You...” Pausing, he stopped to think about his words. “You clean up nice...” He finally stated, only to watch her smirk and nudge at him with her elbow.

“You're not a bad dancer for someone who doesn't dance.” Her reply made him flush red and she let out a small laugh. “I'm not lying, Mick! I didn't even expect you to give in and humor me!” There was a warm feeling coming from her and the sorrow and shame were entirely gone.

“I wouldn't have if half the place hadn't been staring at me in that damn monkey suit...” He grumbled, looking off and to the television only to look back at her for a moment and notice that her smile was brighter than before. “That dress suited you... Although I'm not quite sure how you managed to steal two paintings in it.” With that observation, he caught her thinking about it. 

“I'm not quite sure myself. I didn't intend to linger at the event either... I meant to find you and Snart and ruffle him up a little more...”

“Oh he was plenty ruffled once we left. Bitching about how you were ruining his retirement.” Mick found himself almost smiling and chuckled as he remembered Snart losing it once they were outside and away from the gala. “Calling you a trouble maker, and a liar.”

“Why a liar?” She asked, making a face up at him. 

“Because you told him it was...laughable? That you wouldn't be there to steal out from under him. Not that I ever tipped him off.” Looking down to Quinn, he smirked as he remember the nights he caught her rifling though their plans without a care in the world. “You are a thieves thief. The best kind.” Pausing for a moment, he shut up and looked back at the television to tune in to the program but was distracted by the huge grin on her face. Rolling his eyes, he turned to her. “What?”

“Nothing, Mick. Never thought I'd see the gentle side of the master arsonist.” Her comment made his eyes widen for a second and he grumbled something about women. “Not all women, just me.” She laughed a little as he grew more frustrated. “What you gonna do about it Mick?!” She questioned, laughing.

Grabbing a pillow from beside him, he quickly smacked her in the face with it and let out his own laugh as Capone barked at him. “Stop ruining my reputation!” He howled, only to smack her again as she continued to laugh at him. “I'm a brute!”

“Jury's still out on that one.” She replied, raising her eye brows as she did. “I should get some sleep.” She added, only to look at Capone. Getting up and dodging another blow from the pillow, she opened the back door. “Al! Outside!” She called, and Capone took four good leaps and was outside. She saw Mick stand and as he walked toward her, she stopped him by blocking the door. “The spare bedroom is still messy from last night. You can't leave until you fix it.” She stated, a grin across her lips.

“Well, that's not happening.” He replied matter-of-factually. “So I guess I'm sleeping here tonight.” Watching Capone come trotting back in, he also watched Quinn lock the back door and then move over to check the locks on front door before heading up the stairs, him on her tail as well as Capone. 

Walking down the hall upstairs to the bathroom, she disappeared in to it, only to stop and catch Mick staring in to her room, looking around. He hadn't seen it yet, and now it was as if he was casing it. Just as he turned, his eyes rested on her face and she shut the door gently, locking it as Capone lay outside it. “Good dog, Capone...” He muttered, walking in to the spare bedroom and shutting the door most of the way.

Turning to the shower, she flipped it on and stepped in to the shower and let the hot water rush over her, the feeling of it reminiscent of the warmth that came from Mick when he held her. With a small smile creeping over her face, she rinsed her hair and scrubbed herself clean. 

After a few minutes of enjoying the gushing hot water, she leaned over and turned it off. Stepping out, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Wrapping her hair and her body, she walked over to the mirror only to jump. Looking back at her were a wolf's eyes. This freaked her out enough for her to quickly leave the bathroom.

Stepping in to the hall, and over the sleeping Capone, she looked to her left and saw the door was mostly shut to the spare bedroom. With a small smile to herself, she walked down the hall to her room and stepped in, only to click her tongue and wait for Capone to trot in and flop down on the floor next to her bed. 

Shutting the door, she removed the towels and slipped in to a large shirt and clean underwear before laying down in bed. Looking down at her hands, she let out a sigh. Tomorrow would be the day she would be seen as a true criminal. For the first time in her life she would actually register as a thief. Pulling the covers up over her, she turned off her lamp and disappeared in the dark for the night.


	5. Let the Crimes Begin

The next day, she awoke to Capone whining at her door as he heard noise. Getting up in a bit of a rush, she opened her door to see if it was Mick and stopped abruptly. There he was in front of her, staring her down. Clearing her throat, Mick's eyes slowly made their way up to hers and he smirked at her with a ridiculously mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Off to leave so soon?” She asked, leaning against her doorway. “I mean...it's only ten in the morning.” She noted, nodding back to her clock in her room.

“Have to go get taken captive by the Santinis if we're going to get our guns back and pull this off how Snart wants to.” He replied, leaning against the banister as he continued to stare. “Not that I'm looking forward to being captured by some low life mafioso goons...” Mick's rumble was low, almost a growl as he thought about letting someone take him so willingly.

Tilting her head to one side, her long red hair cascaded over her shoulder again, the waves of her hair falling gracefully. Watching his eyes move again, she smirked at the idea of him drinking her in. “Then be safe.” Her note was sincere as she walked down the stairs with him right behind her and she felt his eyes the whole time. 

“I doubt Snart had any holes in his plan, but if he's a thief like I think he is...well...” With a sigh, she sat on the back of the couch and smiled up at him softly. “Be careful.” Her face grew more serious.

“It's the Santinis who need to be careful. They're the ones who are going to be playing with fire.” He smirked, only to grab his coat from the couch next to her and pull it on. “I'll see you at the Santinis... I believe Snart intends for that to be sometime this evening...” With a smirk, he watched her move around in only the shirt and couldn't help but stare, his eyes traveling up her bare legs. “Unless you want to help me kidnap Ramon.” He mused.

Perking up at the invite, she stopped pouring Capone's food and grinned, nodding eagerly. “Sounds like a blast.” Her voice was back to the strength is had been that same time yesterday and it was good to hear her back to her regular self. Hearing him chuckle at her word choice. “I suppose pun intended.” She added, only to move over to the closet before realizing she had done it. Stopping just as her hand reached for the door, she stared at the handle and felt her hand twitch. Just as she was about to turn around, she felt him behind her and his arms wrapped her chest.

“You got this...” Mick's voice in her ear gave her chills and he smirked as he felt her shiver. He turned her around gently and his eyes focused on her, his face stoic. “You don't need the furs anymore...”

His rumble made her smile as she faced him. Pulling her hair back, she put it up and smiled at him out from under her bangs, her green eyes alight. Fidgeting with the piercing just below her eye, she couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the idea of working along side Mick. 

“Thank you.” She finally said, smirking up up at him with her normal attitude. “Let's do this then.” Opening the back door for Mick, she watched him walk toward the gate with Capone bouncing all around him. “I'll see you at the warehouse in a few. Go ruffle Snart's feathers some for me!” She called, only to grin as she heard him chuckle and watched him disappear through the gate. 

Once she heard the car start and take off, she whistled for Capone who came bounding in and landed at his food bowl. Looking back to the kitchen, she watched Johanas move though the back door and begin cleaning up from the mess the night before. Watching him move from the dish washer to the fridge, she moved in to the kitchen again and sat down on a stool at the bar, her hands together on the counter. 

“Johanas...” She began, only to be stopped as he held his hand up.

“As much as it pains me to say it, Master Rory was right to put my in my place last night.” He muttered, only to look up from the stove for a brief moment, his eyes full of sorrow and something else. Maybe it was regret. “I understand that you have no control over this, but I just wish you had let me know.” Sighing, he looked back to the food laid out on the counter. “I could have found a way to help...” There was a sincerity in his every word and suddenly she found herself feeling like it was her who needed to apologize.

“Johanas. I didn't want to bother you. Or burden you at that. I was handling it well on my own...” Sitting down at the table now, she rubbed her eyes of the sleep and sighed out. Best nights rest she'd had in a while and yet she wasn't feeling her best. “But now you know... And to continue the pattern of telling the truth, I have been under the radar for as long as I can remember, but that all changes tonight.” Looking from the table, to Johanas at the fridge, she watched him root around for something that wasn't on the counter.

“Egg whites it is then...” Johanas' voice was low and there was some emotion to it that she couldn't quite place.

“Tonight...” She paused, looking at Johanas who raised his eyebrows as he began to crack and separate eggs at the sink. “Tonight I'm going to... I'm going on a heist.” She was careful with her words. “It's going to be...rather precarious.” She added, only to watch as Johanas turned the heat low, whisking the egg whites together. “I'll be with Mick... And Snart and his sister, but mostly Mick.” Finishing her thought, she watched Johanas stop mixing the eggs and held her breath.

“They like to be in the spot light...” Pouring the egg whites in to the pan and adding a bit of cinnamon, he stirred them a bit as he thought to himself, placing his next words carefully. “Are you certain you that this is something you want to go through with? I mean...putting yourself out there in a way that calls attention is...” Pausing, he looked up from the pan to Quinn who was sitting there, watching him cook. “Dangerous.”

“Honesty, I am.” She replied, recalling the feeling of Mick comforting her the night before and his promise to have her back. “He may be an arsonist, but there's more to Mick than just chaos and fire.” With a softer tone in her voice, she let out a small sigh and smiled up at Johanas whose features softened quite a bit. “I'm not thrilled with the idea of kidnapping, but to get to see Mick work, and for him to see how I work...”

“I do believe that Master Rory is the first person you've let yourself get close to...” Johanas couldn't help but smirk as she stuck her tongue out at him. Finishing up the egg whites, he put them all in a massive bowl and set it before her, beginning a green shake for the day. “Shall I make one to go?” He called over his shoulder.

“Yes please!” She chirped, smiling before stuffing her face as fast as she could. “I'm going to head out...mm. Once I'm done. I need a decent suit and I think I know just where to get one.” Taking a huge spoonful from the plate, she scarfed it and sighed out happily. Just as she was about to take another bite, the shake appeared in front of her and she gulped some of I don. “Mmm....avocado...” She mused, smiling happily as she let it settle her stomach.

“A new outfit?” Jo questioned, looking at her with his head cocked to the side. “I see you weren't aware of your mothers...” Watching as she mimicked his head tilt, he couldn't help but chuckle. She had done the same thing when she was younger. “Finish your meal, Madam, I'll b right back. Walking away from her, he headed to the closet in the kitchen. She heard some noise and rustling around.

Looking around the door, she stared at the lifted panel and got up from her meal, peering down in to the basement. Taking a few steps down, she stared around her. It was a full blown casing room. Blueprints rolled up and kept neatly on a rack. Pulling open some double doors, a massive collection of sorted weapons were revealed, neatly held against the wall. Grabbing a small pistol, she smirked and tucked it in her waistband of her underwear. Hearing rustling behind her, she saw Johanas in a closet of his own, rustling around.

“Ah, here it is...” He muttered, only to turn around and jump at the sight of Quinn standing before him. “Madam!” He exclaimed, only to hold his hand to his heart. “I'm sorry. I've been meaning to tell you about this part of the house, but I never imagined that you would need any of these things.” Holding up a folded set of garments, he offered them to her and she took them from him, her eyes running over the pieces of clothing. “It was your mothers back when she was about your age. It should do you good...” His voice was low, the fact that he missed her mother written all over his features.

“Thank you...” She muttered, her fingers tracing over the seams of the garments. Hearing back up the stairs, she disappeared in to the bathroom. Putting her hair up in a messy bun, and for once putting on a little make up, she looked at the outfit before her. Holding up the black shit with long sleeves, she got an idea. 

Grabbing the scissors and the no fray glue, she quickly cut slits in the sleeves. Pulling on the shirt, she looked down at her arms and saw the skin from her forearm to shoulder showing. Looking down at her left arm, she saw a scar and grunted a bit. One of those days sh would have to get that one covered with a tattoo just as she had so many others.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, she pulled on the tight black pants and the belt that held them tight around her waist. Pulling on the strap that came with the outfit, she wrapped it around her body and pull it tight, holstering the pistol she'd taken in it. With a smirk, she looked in the mirror to see someone who looked more like an agent than a thief, her hair up in a way that wouldn't hinder her and the black material hugging her body. It was slinky, but beautiful. 

Walking in to her room, she sat down on her bed and had to shove Capone away so he wouldn't cover her with fur. Grabbing her knee high boots, she pulled them on over the skin tight pants and stood up. Looking down at Capone, she nodded toward the door and he took off at a run to the kitchen and she followed behind to finish off her breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, Johanas paused and adjusted his low sitting spectacles. A small smile crept over his face and he set what was left of the eggs in the microwave. Setting them back down once warm, he began to clean up. 

Finishing off her eggs and her shake, she sighed out and stretched. Looking around the house, she made some sort of squeak and disappeared upstairs to her larger vault. Walking in, she looked around and walked right up to her jewel case. Slowly opening it, she picked up a small bright red ruby and tucked it in her pocket. Smirking at her idea, she headed down the stairs and turned to Johanas as she grabbed a coat from the regular closet and pulled it on. “Is the bike still in the garage?” She asked, grabbing her to go shake and her bag she'd put together.

“Yes, Madam, I believe it is, and still in perfect running condition.” Just as he finished his sentence he heard the engine of the bike come roaring to life, rattling the dishes. She was rushing, but it was good to see her so alive again, for the first time in such a long time. “Just be careful...” He muttered, only to clean up after the whirlwind named Quinn, Capone running around him the whole time.

Pulling the bag over her shoulder, she hoisted up the garage door and walked the bike out, letting the door fall shut behind her. Jumping on the bike, she kicked it to life again and revved the engine before taking off to the warehouse. The trip was short for the first time ever and as she pulled up to the warehouse, she killed the engine and let the bike glide behind the structure. Parking it against the back wall of the warehouse, she hid it under some pallets and nodded once it was sufficiently covered to hide it from hooligans.

Walking around to the front door, she knocked on it and looked around for Mick's car only not to find it anywhere around her. Hearing the door rattle from the inside, she put her hands on her hips just as the door cracked open and a face appeared in the small window it created. 

With a smirk, she pushed it open and walked in and past Mick who had a look of shock across his face. Hearing the door lock behind her, she walked over to the table and sat on it, her eyes locked on Mick as she crossed her legs. 

“That's a new look...” He rumbled, watching her walk away from him before walking up to her as she sat on the table, his attempt to focus on her eyes failing as his eyed traveled her figure. “Suits you...” He added, leaning against the table next to her. And he wasn't lying. The black material that covered her and hugged her every curve and muscle. Looking up from her legs, his eyes rested on hers and she smirked at him which made him chuckle.

“Does that mean you like it?” She smirked as she asked her question, and as he went to dispel the idea that he did, he paused, only to look up at her with a glare as she laughed at him lightly. “By the way...” Her fingers dug in her pocket and she smirked at him. “Hold out your hand...” Her words were soft and for some reason coerced him in to doing as she asked. Pulling the ruby from her pocket, she gently placed it in his hand. “I want you to have it.” Her final words were even softer and a bit of red rushed over her cheeks.

Looking down at the gem, Mick's eyes went from it to her over and over again. Just as he was about to ask why, the door knob jiggled as someone began to unlock it. Quickly pocketing it, Mick say down in a chair near the table and watched Snart and Lisa walk in. They were speaking but Snart stopped once he saw the figure on the table grin at him.

“I see you had enough guts to actually show up today...” Ah, the dripping sarcasm she adored... “Not going to be an easy day for you. Full of kidnapping and capture and stealing...” He looked between her and Mick only to roll his eyes as Mick pulled out his lighter and lit it, staring at the flame before speaking.

“About the kidnapping... She's going with me.” Mick rumbled, only to smirk as Snart began to throw a classic Snart-esque fit.

“Mick. No. forget it. She's never done this before and I'm not risking the plan getting messed up just so she can feel important.” Snart's drawl was back but with a hint of irritation. “Besides, she could stay home and bake instead.” A smirk crawled over his face and he watched as Quinn dropped from the table and sauntered over to him with her arms crossed.

“You can patronize me all you want Lenny...” Her voice was dripping with mockery and sarcasm. “I'll have you know, crime runs in the family. My mother was more infamous that you could ever hope to be.” Smirking as she leaned against a fine cabinet she watched him glare at her. 

“Maybe you've heard of her. Chosovi Arsenault. She taught me how to steal... Which is how I was skilled enough to steal those paintings right out from under both you and Mick's noses...although I'm sure Mick knew it was me.” Her smirk remained as she continued. “I come from a long line of master criminals... most of them much better than yourself...” Grinning now, she ran a finger over his shoulder before moving over to join Mick who was practically grinning. “I can handle myself, Lenny.” Her voice was almost a purr as she leaned against Mick who didn't seem to flinch at all this time around.

Taking a moment to breathe and relax, Snart dusted off his shoulder and glared to her and Mick. “Fine. But if you get caught, well... Sucks to be you.” His voice was coarse and carried throughout the warehouse. “But as for now, Mick and I have some trouble to cause for a member of the Santini family.” Walking over to the door, he looked back at Mick with an irritated glance, an eyebrow raised as if beckoning him to move faster.

Mick stood and looked from Snart to Quinn, smirking at her as he thought about the events to take place that day. There was a look in her eyes and just as she went to open her mouth to speak, he just nodded his head and put a hand on her shoulder briefly before walking over to Snart and disappearing out the door with him. As soon as the door shut, Lisa turned to Quinn who was smirking at the door.

“I've never seen that side of Mick before.” Lisa mused, sitting down at the table and smiling honestly at Quinn. “He seems much more calm.” She added, watching as Quinn finally pulled her eyes from the door and turned her full attention to Lisa who was still smiling.

“Something about that crazy ass arsonist...” Quinn muttered, sitting down in the chair where Mick had been siting. “He seems like he'd be such a hot head.”

“And he was, until the night he met you...” Lisa replied, leaning on her hand as she relaxed. “You've changed something in him. He still has his outbursts, which is just how Mick is, but he's hardly irritable.” Pushing her hair behind her ear, she smiled again and tilted her head. “It's like being a crook isn't the only thing he lives for anymore...”

Tilting her head, Quinn raised an eyebrow. “A crook? Hardly. I watched some footage and snuck along to watch some heists. Seems like your brother always has him being the muscle... Hardly any fun. Except that one time...” Pausing, she smirked and looked at Lisa whose head was tilted.

“That one time?” Lisa asked, raising and eyebrow.

“A gala. At the museum. I went on behalf of myself and actually got Mick to dance. I was surprised to see him in a suit. Not sure how Snart pulled that off.” Looking off, she smiled at the memory. “He's a pretty good dancer...” She added, only to pause and look at Lisa whose mouth was hanging open a little. “It'll be fun to see Mick work.” Before Lisa could say anything about the gala, Quinn closed her eyes and took a breath. “Has he ever been protective...over anyone?” Her question caused Lisa to stop and think.

“Only Lenny on heists.” Her answer was cautious as if she wasn't entirely sure. “I mean, I've never seen him look at anyone quite how he looks at you...” Watching Quinn look away, Lisa let out her own sigh and stared down at her hand. “But I have to say, it's interesting that you mention that your mother was Chosovi. She's someone I looked up to growing up.”

“Funny you should say that... Try being her daughter. All thieves grow up in the same environment...” Quinn's voice was low. “She wasn't a shining example of motherhood...” A lull in her voice told Lisa to back off, but instead she kept pushing. 

“But she was one of the best thieves in the city. No one could catch her and her disguises were always on point. It was like she was a different person every heist.” Lisa's eyed were lit with the idea of being able to pull off heists in such a manner.

“That's just it, Lisa.” Standing up, Quinn began to move about. “She was someone different every heist. And every day for that matter.” Looking down at her hands, she sighed out softly. “Mom had schizophrenia and it was bad. Each personality seemed to have a condition all its over. One had bipolar disorder, another anxiety, another depression... It was hell to live with that woman.” Pacing now, she bean to wring her hands together. She wanted to stop talking, but she'd let the dam break.

“I lived with her most of my life since dad disappeared when I was young. I tried to help her keep her life in order, stop her from running away, keep her out of trouble. I did my best to prove that I was the best caretaker she could have...” A solemn tone entered her voice. “But I only ended up frustrating her, irritating her...” Pausing she looked to Lisa. “After the explosion, she disappeared.” Finally, the words ran out and she walked over to a set of lockers, punching one swiftly before moving around more, anger filling her thoughts as she remembered just how her mother had treated her.

“That's...pretty intense Quinn..” Lisa muttered, only to stare at Quinn as she punched the locker and left a dent. Looking down at her own hands, she looked back up to the angry Quinn with an empathetic look filling her eyes. Even the anger was familiar. “Lenny and I didn't have the best childhood growing up either. It's like you said...thieves grow up a certain way... Our father was...less than what he should have been.” Taking a deep breath, she felt her own anger rising. “I was eight when he first struck me. Lenny tried so hard to keep him from laying his hands on me, or out mother...” Stopping herself, she smiled a little only to frown. 

“Y'know. Mick's had it worse than all of us...” Lisa stated.

Looking up immediately, Quinn tilted her head and moved over to sit down at the table next to Lisa. “In what way...?” Quinn's voice was quiet, but there was a curious note in her tone that made Lisa sigh softly.

“Mick was... I'm not sure how young, but I know that it was when he was maybe...fourteen? He was playing with fire, just like he always has. Apparently, he lost control of it and his house went up in flames. Instead of waking up his parents and saving them, he panicked. Ran out of the house on his own...” Looking over at an older lighter across the room, she got up and walked over to it. “Y'know how he just...zones out when he sees flames?” She asked and as Quinn nodded, she watched Lisa pick up the lighter and flick it open, a flame dancing to life.

Staring at the flame, she could partially see Lisa, but most of her attention was focused on the flame. Not a happy or angry look, but just an expression of complete vacancy.

“A lot like that...” Lisa laughed, closing the lighter and watching Quinn's attention lift. As she focused back on her, Lisa looked down at the lighter. “That's what happened to Mick that night... He stopped, and was caught by the flames. The police found him sitting outside by their shed, watching the flames.” Tossing Quinn the lighter, she smirked as she caught it effortlessly.

“That's....horrible.” Staring down at the lighter, she stuffed it in her pocket after a minute before looking off and staring at the door. “So, flirting with some kid today... Sounds fun.” She would say anything to change the topic.

“Sounds boring.” Lisa quickly replied, leaning against the table. “I mean... The wig itches like nothing else I've ever felt. And to lure in some nerd?” Shaking her head, she looked over to the door and sighed out in irritation. “It seems like things aren't going quite according to plan for the men. They're taking longer than they should.” Looking back to Quinn she smirked. “Don't suppose you have a ride do you?” 

Looking a little caught off guard, Quinn reached in her pocket and tossed Lisa her bike keys. “I've got a bike out back. Go ahead and take it and do what you need to do. Just leave the keys in the wheel well whenever you get where you need to be.” With a smile, she watched Lisa smile back and nod.

“Thanks Quinn. I'll see you later, at the Santinis.” With another kiss blown, she disappeared out the back door. Hearing the bike start, Quinn got up and looked around the warehouse more than she ever had before. There were things she hadn't noticed before, but found her eyes always going back to the plans. It would all be fine...wouldn't it?

About an hour later, after sitting around on her ass doing nothing but drinking a shake and watching the television they had in the warehouse, she heard a rumble outside the door. A minute later someone threw it open and Mick entered the warehouse, rubbing his hands together. 

“C'mon Quinn.” He called, looked around the warehouse for her. Seeing her peek around a corner, he smirked. “Time to go gather up a Ramon.” Seeing her grin, he moved and held the door open as she rushed over to him with her pack over her shoulder. Hearing it lock, she got in to the car and looked over to Mick who smirked at her again. 

“Now... Let's see what you can really do.” With a chuckle, he took off at a fast enough pace to get to point B without getting caught.

Pulling up to a house in a quaint neighborhood, she looked around and paused as Mick pointed out a house a few down. “He's there.” Looking over to Quinn, he almost had to do a double take as the woman sitting next to him suddenly had grown large furry ears where hers had once been.

“He is. Playing piano. Some sonnet I think...” She muttered, only to turn to Mick who had to blink once or twice. Feeling her ears, she sighed out and calmed down, letting them disappear. Seeing the older Ramon walk outside with a cigarette in hand, she smirked and quickly got out of the car. For a brief moment she heard Mick protest and then he stopped as she walked away.

Walking up to the man with the cigarette, she smiled and shifted her weight to one hand. “Hey there. Got a light?” She asked, pulling out her own cigarette. When he nodded and handed her his lighter, she lit the cigarette and took a long drawl from it. “Someone was playing that piano like it was made of gold...” She cooed, smiling at the man who smiled back.

“Can't have a birthday around here without mom asking me to play something.” He smirked down at her and tilted his head a little as he tried to place her. “You new here? I haven't seen you around the neighborhood before.”

“Yeah... My grandfather just moved in a little ways away, and a street over. Poor guy is so sick he can't make it on his own anymore.” She sighed, only to see the older Ramon gain a look of sympathy. “It's just...” Pausing, she let her hand with her cigarette fall and put her other over her face, letting out a sob. “It's so hard.” She sobbed, only to motion for Mick to begin moving closer, which he did.

“I'm so sorry...” Ramon muttered, only to stand and watch her awkwardly. “If there's ever anything you guys need from us, you know where we are now. My mom would be more than happy to help.” He was being so sincere and it was sickening to her. 

“Actually, that's him in the old car... Would you introduce yourself so he at least knows a face around here? I figure it'll help when he needs help to know who to expect...” She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she looked up to the man who nodded. 

Moving over to the driver side door, she followed him and smirked as she stood behind him, watching the man before her tense. As the window rolled down and Mick was revealed the man spun around and stared at her and just as he was about to yell, she clocked him and he fell to the ground. Opening the back door of the car, she shoved him in before walking around the front of the car as if nothing had happened and buckled up.

“Not bad...” Mick stated, his mouth hanging open a little. “Snart was wrong... You could seduce anyone with that acting.” Smirking at her, she grinned back at him and he put the car in drive. After a good little ride, they were across the city and outside of a gorgeous brick mansion. 

Parking the car, he got out and as he went to help Quinn lug in the limp man, she shifted and threw him over her shoulder without much effort at all. Once inside, she set him down in the floor and shifted back, twitching as Snart walked over to them and stared.

“That was...faster than I thought it would be.” His voice was low, but he was less sarcastic in his remark this time and more genuine.

“I told you. I can handle myself.” Quinn retorted, smirking and leaning against a doorway behind her only to chuckle as Snart looked from her to Mick and then raised an eyebrow at the pair.

“I was just the get away driver.” Mick rumbled, a smirk still on his face.

“Hmm...” Snart's reaction wasn't what she'd hoped for, although she wasn't sure exactly what reaction she wanted from him, if any. He was more focused on the restraining the man in the floor before Lisa could get there with their abductee. Pulling him up and in to a chair, he bound his hands and gagged him before looking to Mick and Quinn again. “Stay in here, with him. We don't need him ruining our surprise for young Cisco.”

Once Snart had let the room and shut the double doors, Mick looked to Quinn who had found another table to perch upon and look beautiful doing so. Walking over to her, he leaned against the table and looked her over. “So...why the ruby?” He asked, pulling it from his pocket to examine it. “There's no imperfections to it. You could sell it.” He added, turning it in his fingers.

“Or I could give it to you to do as you please.” She replied, relaxing on the table as she looked around her. “I have no use for one simple, fire red ruby...” Adding her last bit, she looked at Mick who was looking at the ruby much like he would a flame, like he did her. “I found out some interesting things today...” Her voice was low and as Mick looked up at her from the ruby, she smirked.

“Well. Are you going to tell me what or have me guess until our guest arrives?” With a smirk, he shoved the ruby back in his pocket and sat down in a chair next tot he knocked out Ramon and leaned back.

“I learned more about you.” Her reply caught him off guard and he tensed, his smirk fading quickly. “Things you might tell me yourself one day.” She added, only to look down at her hands. “And things that Lisa has noticed since that night...” Her own smirk quickly crawled across her face as she moved from the table over to Mick. “Like how you look at me just like you do a flame...” Standing before him, she was about to add something else only to stop as she heard the front door to the house open and shut, voices in main room echoing.

“Sounds like it's almost time to dance...” Mick muttered, rather relieved that the interruption had come at such a convenient time. He wasn't ready for a conversation like that. At least not while he was sober.

Looking from Mick to the door, she moved closer to it and heard a man who was rather impressed by the house around him, and then she heard Lisa's voice say something about her brother, at which point Snart's drawl broke the good mood. There were words, and a name. 

Cisco.

“There's no way I'm making weapons for you. Never again.” A bit of panic in his voice, the one called Cisco was keeping his voice low in an almost threatening manner.

“Mick.” Snart called, and just like that Mick had the older Ramon who had just woken up by the back of the shirt and nodded to Quinn who pushed the doors open, allowing Mick to drag Ramon through the doorway and hold him down in the floor with a smirk. Leaning against Mick, Quinn smirked as well.

Walking ever closer to Cisco, Snart's tone became more sinister than she'd ever heard it before as he spoke his words slowly. “I would do anything to protect my family.” He mused, with a curt tone and a not so entertained look across his face. “The question is, will you?” He almost hissed, a smirk crossing his face as Cisco and Ramon made eye contact, the tension in the air thickening. As Cisco looked back to him, his smirk grew.

All through the night Cisco worked, and they all took turns looking in on him to see just how he was progressing. When it was Quinn's turn, she walked in to the room and around his brother, looking down at the man who looked up at her with a glare.

“Oh don't be so sore about it.” She scolded, turning her attention to Cisco who was staring down at the gun in his hand. She would definitely have to have one of those.... “How's it going Cisco?” In a purr, she smirked as he glared up at her as she leaned against the table and his brother watched from the table, still bound and gagged. 

“Not in the mood.” Cisco muttered, continuing to build as he did.

Hearing his brother make a noise, she couldn't stop her ears from forming as they swiveled to the older brother, Dante. “What was that?” She asked in a harsh tone only to smirk as he glared at her. “And that's a shame Cisco...” She purred with a smirk, letting her claws grow as she drug them along the length of the table, a tail following behind her, black as night. “I want to play...”

“Whoa...” He mumbled, looking her over with wide eyes. “How do you do that...?” He asked, tilting his head away from her as if she would bite.

Suddenly turning to him, the fur was gone, replaced by feathers, and her eyes were that of a hawk. “It runs in my blood. Been a bit worse since that explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs...” Her voice was a growl and the anger was evident. “Been made in to a meta. The shifts are faster and I don't need my catalyst.”

Looking to her talons, she looked up at him with a smirk before walking out of the room slowly. Hearing Cisco mutter the words “Feral Shift” she smirked and shrugged. Could have been a worse villain name. “Have fun...” She cooed, only to sigh as she turned the corner and ran right in to Mick's chest.

“Torturing the prisoners?” He questioned, peeking around the corner and seeing a slightly shaken Cisco and smirked as she let the feathers disappear from her arms. What was left were a tattoo on her right arm and a scar on her left which she quickly attempted to hide, but failed. “Scars...” He added, and as he went to move her sleeve so he could see the scar, she stopped him, placing a hand on his hand.

“I'll explain those another time, Mick...” Her voice was smooth and her smirk shifted in to a smile as she let go of his hand slowly. “For now... I hope that damn Cisco can move a little faster.” Yawning, she leaned against the wall only to be stopped as Mick put his hand behind her and guided her in to a room that appeared to be a parlor where there was a chaise that she could relax on.

Nodding to it, he relaxed after she laid down on it. “Relax for a minute, Snart wants to give the kid another hour to make sure that he doesn't screw anything up.” Mick murmured, sitting down on the couch next to the chaise as he looked from it to Quinn, relaxing a bit. “What all did Lisa tell you...?” His rumble returned and he rolled his head to look at her as she smirked and looked off out the window, putting her hands behind her head.

“That something has changed in you since the night you met me... That you're not the same Mick you used to be...” She mused, watching the leaves sway in the morning breeze outside the window. “That you've never looked at anyone the way you look at me...” Adding this, her eyes finally fell to Mick who was staring at her like she was a dancing flame. Watching his eyes lock on hers, she smirked a little and sat up, leaning toward him. “Am I just a fire to you, Mick?” Her question caught him off guard and he straightened up on the couch, looking from her to the floor, and then back. 

“I told you yesterday... You're just like a fire.” He began, stopping for a moment before continuing, watching her stare in to his soul as she so often did. “You make me act different...” He gruffed, looking down at his hands. “It's like you've brain washed me...” She tilted her head and he couldn't help but smirk. “You're chaotic, in the most elegant way. You're just like a flame. Unpredictable, wild, beautiful...” And just as she was about to say something, he continued again. “And you do burn. Your touch burns and the heat from you... It's just like standing next to a blaze.”

She wanted to poke fun at him for saying beautiful, or argue with him about brain washing him, but all she could think was that there was the incredible thief before her, bearing his soul which was obviously hard for him. It was poetic, and cautious. With a small smile, she got up and sat down next to him and let her fingers run over his sleeved arm. 

“So I am just a fire...” Quinn's voice was low, but there was a happy note to it. “A fire you started.” She added, only to look up and see him smirking down at her.

“Maybe I'll have to keep it burning...” His eyebrows raised a little when he spoke, and just as he went to smile he heard Snart coming down the hallways and nodded toward the doorway right before he appeared.

“I'm tired of waiting, let's go have a chat.” He barked, and as she and Mick rose, they both followed Snart and Lisa back in to the dining room where Cisco was working. The daylight was streaming in to the room as the young Ramon continued making small tweaks here and there.

Catching sigh of the heat gun sitting on the table as they walked in, Mick couldn't help himself. Raising his arms up in victory, he practically bellowed in happiness. “Ah! There she is. I missed this baby...” He growled, picking up the heat gun and charging it, point it at no one in particular as he adjusted to the weight in his hand. Perking for a moment, he heard Quinn mutter something about wanting one and saw her marveling at the gun and himself. She was happy for him and it showed.

“You gonna let us go now?” Cisco asked cautiously, his arm over his chest as he took a few steps away from the cold gun on the table, his eyes set on Snart.

Pausing as he looked his cold gun over, Snart looked to the floor where Cisco had been standing. “You know, I took the first gun you gave me apart a dozen times. Learned how it ticked. What went where...” Turning to face Cisco, Snart's eyes were cutting in to him like a knife. He nodded toward the gun and Cisco stepped back to the table, grudgingly handing Snart the last piece of his gun which he took roughly from the kid. “Thought you could tamper with the firing pin without me noticing.” He mused, removing the added piece from the firing pin before putting it in its place in the gun. “Nice try kid.” Once it was back together, Snart flipped it on and charged it, letting a small 'Yes....' slip from his mouth.

Just as the two crooks began to inspect their weapons further, Lisa broke the silence. “Lenny.” She pouted, only to watch him turn for a minute. “Where's my gun?” Her question seemed innocent enough and Snart seemed amused. “Girl's gotta defend herself. Besides, why should you two have all the fun?” She added, a small smile playing over her lips as she gave all her attention to Snart.

Nodding, Snart turned his attention back to Cisco and stared him down with icy eyes. “My sister needs a weapon.” Turning to Lisa, he smirked a devilish smirk. “Something that suits her personality.”

“Make me something pretty and toxic.” Lisa's attention was now on Cisco who had a look of disbelief as he was being asked for another weapon. “Like me.” She chirped, only to pause and think for a moment. “How about something with gold?”

“Gold. Heh.” Cisco's disbelief was even more evident in his tone.

“And one for Quinn.” Mick jeered, moving over to put his arm around her neck, his attention still on the heat gun as he spoke. “Something deadly, something...hot, but not fire....” With a smirk, he looked down at Quinn who smirked back and nodded enthusiastically. As they all walked out of the room, Mick seemed more alive than before, like he wasn't as down now that he had the ability to see whatever he wished on fire. But his arm remained around her neck and that made her the happiest.

“Once he finishes the two new guns, we'll commit the crime of the year.” Snart smirk, walking further down the hallway with Lisa following behind him. As Quinn went to follow the two with Mick, he turned and they both walked in to the parlor.


	6. Crime and Company

Watching him sit down on the couch, she couldn't help but smirk as he grinned up at her. It was like he'd gotten part of his life back and the flame in his eyes was brighter than ever. 

“Looks like the party is starting.” She grinned as he nodded, only to pause. “But we're missing booze.” Looking around, she spotted a bottle of scotch on the table and walked over, grabbing it and opening it. Instead of reaching for a glass, she drank straight from the bottle and handed it to Mick who happily took it and took how own swig.

“Now it's a party.” He added, only to grin up at her as she sat on the arm of the chair. 

Setting his gun on the table next to him, he held the bottle in one hand and rested the other arm on the back of the couch. Watching her move from the arm of the couch to stand before him, he locked eyes on hers. Now, not only did he stare at her as if she were a flame, he was grinning the whole while.

Walking over to his side, she sat down on the couch next to him and put her legs in his lap, relaxing as she smirked at him and watched his eyes move from her legs up to her eyes. “Are you going to keep the flame burning, Mick?” She asked, her voice low so if one of the siblings happened to pass by they wouldn't be able to hear it. 

As she took the bottle from him and took another swig, she felt his hand on her thigh and noticed his eyes were in the same spot. Reaching over with her free hand, she tilted his head up and locked her eyes on his. The intensity of his eyes sent a chill down her spine and she noticed the same mesmerized look from before the gun was rebuilt. “Mick...”

Her voice was like the crackling of a fire, enticing and luring. Breaking his stoic features with a grin, he pulled her closer and put his hand under her chin, keeping his eyes locked on hers. The grin fell to a smirk and then the smirk faded all together. Pulling her in to his lap, he watched as she turned red and chuckled under his breath.

“I...will stoke this fire as long as I like...” With his smirk returning, he pulled her face to his and roughly placed his lips against hers in a bit of a heated rush.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she kissed him back fiercely, one hand placing itself on the arm that held her captive. It's not just her who was like a flame, but he was as well. As her touch burned him, his did her, and after a moment, he released his grip and stared at her once he'd pulled back. It was like they were in the middle of a burning building, the heat rising.

“Mick...” She almost purred, putting her forehead to his gently. “It's not just a fire, it's a blaze.” She grinned as he chuckled and nodded. Hearing a noise in the dining room, she frowned and rose from Mick's lap, her ears shifting. “Should we...?” She asked, turning to Mick who was standing up with his fun in hand. Setting the bottle to the side, she stalked her way to the dining room and peered in. It was just the brothers arguing again. Turning back to head back to Mick, she was caught off guard when he was right in her face.

Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his hips and walked back to the parlor, his lips pressed to hers, his tongue almost commanding her lips to part. As they did, he let out a low grunt and sat back down on the couch, his hands on her hips as their tongues intertwined. Pulling back from her, he smirked and heard the bickering get louder. “Who cares.” He rumbled, one hand moving so his fingers could dig in to her hair, pulling her face back to his eagerly.

After growing a little too heated, she pulled back from Mick and pressed her forehead to his, panting from the thrill of his kisses. Hearing him chuckle, she looked up and in to his eyes. He was grinning at her, and as he slowly untangled his fingers from her hair, he let his hands run down her back. Gently getting up from his lap, as much as she could have stayed there all day, she walked over and grabbed the scotch. Sitting back down, she curled up under Mick's arm, letting his fingers rest on her knee.

Taking another huge swig, they continued to kill what alcohol they could find in the room. A fiery whirlwind of passion, unbridled, minus the fact that Snart of his sister could pass by at any time. Looking up to Mick with a bit of red across her cheeks from the alcohol, she watched as he took the bottle from her and actually smiled down at her as he took it, finishing it off. Seeing Snart in the doorway, she heard him scoff and watched him roll his eyes. Lisa appeared behind him and smiled to Quinn who smirked back at her.

“C'mon... He should be done by now.” Snart mumbled, nodding toward the dining room.

As they all walked back in, Snart and Lisa leading the way with Mick and Quinn attached to each other and following, herself and Lisa walked over to the table and looked down at the two new guns. For Lisa, black and gold, for Quinn, black and purple.

“Gold one shoots gold, purple one shoots plasma.” Cisco muttered, only to let out a yelp as Snart grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him down in a chair across from his brother. Once he was bound and tied to the table like his brother, Snart smirked at Lisa who seemed pleased.

“Alright sis, time to go pay a visit to the Santini casino.” Snart mused, walking toward the front door with his gun in hand and as Lisa followed, he stopped and looked at Mick and Quinn who were comparing guns. “You two...keep and eye on the brothers...” He muttered, only to shut the door behind him, following Lisa outside.

Looking from the brothers to Mick, she looked around and in to the room that had been keeping the elder brother earlier. “Miiiick...” She called, nodding toward the buffet that had two or three different types of alcohol sitting atop it. 

As she turned to Mick with an open bottle of whiskey, he grinned and walked over to her, setting his gun on the buffet before wrapping an arm around her waist and taking the bottle once she'd had a swig. Smiling up at him, she put her forehead to his chin and he chuckled. She watched him take a swig of his own and then sit down at the table, which she perched upon. 

Reaching to the buffet, she grabbed another bottle of scotch and held it up to Mick. “Prost.” She toasted, and once he'd tilted his head a little, he smirked. “Bottoms up.” Was his toast and they both took a good few drinks from the bottles. 

With a grin across her face, she leaned back on the table and looked at the two brothers who were watching them with eyebrows raised. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Mick who was staring at her. After a little more time, both were sloshed and laughing the evening away. Neither really even noticed the return of Lisa and Snart.

“Mick -” Snart began, only to stop when he noticed Quinn in Mick's lap and her grin as well as his. Looking to Lisa with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged and walked away. “Never mind...” He added in a low voice, only to walk by the two brothers and upstairs

After a few more laughs and about an hour more of drinking, Mick suddenly rose from his set and sat Quinn on the table. Moving over to grab four shot glasses, he poured the liquor in them and took out his new lighter, lighting all the shots. Once the flames had begun to dance, both he and Quinn were lost to the fire. 

Staring at it, she smirked a little and couldn't pull herself away but she had a feeling she knew exactly was his reaction was. When he began to speak, she jumped and tilted her head a little.

“Most people think the hottest part of the flame is the white part. They're wrong.” He mused, watching the flames dance with his own smirk. Hearing her move next to him as he squatted before the flames, he smirked more and saw her from the corner of his eye watching the flame as well.

“Are you gonna admire those or drink them?” Dante asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Blowing out the flame on two of them, he and Quinn both took a shot and downed them, each closing their eyes and reveling in the burn as the liquor ran down their throats. “Both.” Mick replied, before looking back to the other two shots and grinning as Quinn took one and blew it out herself, downing it. Hearing the two brothers begin to speak Spanish, he poured two more shots and looked to the beautiful creature to his left.

They had both turned their attention away from the brothers and to the flaming alcohol before them that was only adding to just how drunk they were. Neither of them spoke, they simply continued to drink and let the brothers talk about whatever the hell it was that was getting Cisco excited for some reason. 

As she grinned, she looked at Mick and a noise caught her attention and then noticed that Mick was about to be hit over the head with a leg from the table. Quickly bolting, Quinn struck Dante with a quick fist and then another when he tried to get up. Seeing him rocking beneath her, she smirked.

While all this was happening, Cisco had freed himself and as he was running for Quinn who was standing over Dante with his fists balled. Turning on a dime and stalking toward him, Mick stared him down with clenched fists, waiting for him to move. As Cisco swung at Mick, he easily dodged him and landed a quick punch to Cisco's nose. Seeing that Quinn was pinning down Dante, her gun aimed at his head he turned back to Cisco and stalked over to him once more, landing another punch as Snart hurried down the stairs.

“Mick?” He called, only to seemingly panic a little when he noticed what was going on as he came down the stairs. When Mick didn't respond, he continued. “Mick calm down.” Another punch. “Mick. We need them.” Snart commanded, pointing his gun at Mick, his finger on the trigger.

Perking at the sound of the gun firing up, Quinn quickly ran and stood between the gun and Mick who was panting from the brief burst of action, her now black wolf ears pinned back. Staring down Snart, her claws flared as she tensed, but before she or Snart could do anything, Lisa came rushing down the steps and hurried over to the two of them.

“Mick, Quinn...” She touched them both and they were instantly brought back from the rage. Helping Mick from the floor, she looked between the two of them. “Sounds like you're both hungry...” Lisa was calm and her voice was low as she turned them both from the rolling Cisco and the knocked out Dante, continuing. “How about we grab some dinner?” Asking the pair, she only received a mutter from Mick as they were both led away. 

Once they had eaten, they all sat in the kitchen, Mick and Quinn both drinking water until they found the beer in the fridge that Lisa had been trying to keep from them. Hearing the door, Quinn stopped and looked down the hall only to see Snart walking toward them alone. Tilting her head, she watched him walk in the kitchen and grab a sandwich.

“Where are they?” Mick asked, popping the top off another beer. Looking to Quinn who nodded, he handed that beer to her and opened another before leaning against the counter. Watching Snart move around to grab his own beer, it was evident that Mick was growing more and more impatient with each second. “Well?” He asked gruffly, setting his beer down on the counter.

“I let them go.” Snart replied calmly, only to smirk as the three of them interjected and began to question him about why he would do such a thing. “Cisco gave me what I wanted... So I let him and his brother go. Dante needs to get the frost bite checked out...” He added with a tilt of his head and a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Well then...” Quinn muttered, only to look down at her beer and take another swig. 

“Oh don't worry. We still have more to do tonight. Everyone sober up...” He added, the drawl back as he looked from Mick to Quinn who both smirked at each other. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to Lisa. “Tonight, we becoming millionaires.” Watching Lisa smile made Snart chuckle and Quinn rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

Hearing Snart chuckle, Mick growled before following Quinn, attempting to keep up with her. “Quinn.” He called, and as she stopped, he put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?” Another small sign of affection. He would curse himself if he could, prevent himself from speaking like that ever again.

“Oh fine... Just freaking out.” She muttered, only to turn to him and randomly shift. Cursing, she attempted to calm and get to fur to disappear, but instead it just got thicker. “Shit...” Her voice was low and as the want to turn and walk away rose in her, she was engulfed in Mick's arms again. Feeling the fur disappear, she let her head rest against his chest. “You're coming home with me tonight. We're going to get drunk.”

“Okay.” He rumbled, resting his chin on her head. “But let's get rich first.”

With a light laugh, she nodded and looked back at the kitchen. Allowing Mick to turn her around and lead her back in, she relaxed as he left his arms around her. “What are we going to use as a way to do this heist?” Her question was a low rumble.

Smiling at her, Lisa tossed her the bike key and nodded. “Easier to maneuver than a car.” She replied, only to smirk as her brother turned and looked at the two. “Leave them alone Lenny...” Lisa cooed, and as Snart walked out of the room, she turned her attention back to Mick and Quinn. “You two are dangerous when you're drunk...” She stated, watching as Quinn looked away and Mick just grinned.

“Isn't it beautiful?” Mick asked.

As Lisa laughed and shook her head, she walked past them both and after Snart, a smirk on her face. “Behave you two...” She warned, only to disappear after Snart.

“Beautiful, huh?” Quinn asked, looking up at Mick who looked away with a little bit of a smirk on his face, his cheeks burning red. Laughing a little, she turned and kissed his cheek softly which seemed to calm him. “So... Sounds like a decent payload tonight. Maybe we should find a way to sell some jewels tomorrow.” Watching Mick nod in agreement, she laughed and nodded toward the hallway, both walking down it to the dining room where Snart had the plans for the final step of the heist laid out.

While they all conversed, Quinn leaned against the table where Cisco had built their weapons and pulled out her phone. Looking down at it for the first time since she'd left Johanas with Capone, she sighed out at seeing a good many text messages missed and a few phone calls as well. 

Pulling up the texts, Johanas was yelling about Capone eating his dinner, and there was one in particular about not getting in a tangle with the Santini family if she could avoid it. Johanas knew things she hadn't thought he would know. But that was a conversation for another day. Quickly sending a text, she turned her phone off and shoved it in her bag. 

Fast forward to a few hours later, they were all sitting on motorcycles, minus Lisa who was side car attached to Snart's. Staring out in to the night, the sound of a truck broke the silence and grew louder and louder as it approached. Everyone pulled their goggles down and there was a grin spread over each face. Pulling out after the truck as it passed, they were all hot in its tail until thee back door rose up and gave way to four men with automatic guns.

As they all let loose their bullets, Lisa landed a shot to one's gun, causing him to fall back and let out a yell, clutching his hand. As they continued to swerve and dodge bullets, Mick sped up to the side of the door and let loose his fire on the rear tire, popping it and sending the truck swerving down the road violently. As they all rose their guns to fire on the men, a red blur appeared and Snart was gone from his bike.

As Lisa struggled to get a grip on her bike, Quinn' eyes locked on the Flash as he disappeared with Snart, Quinn let out a yell. Without warning, Lisa lost control of the bike and it tipped over as she swerved in to Mick who's bike slid out from beneath him and stopped right in front of hers. Without time to jump, she was throw with the bike as it flipped over Mick's. 

After a moment, once the ringing in her ears had stopped, she looked about and saw Lisa standing and then noticed Mick on the ground. Getting up, she walked over to him and knelt down. He was raging, grumbling about the Flash and the bikes and the heist being ruined and damn him and this and that. “Mick.” She whispered, and for a moment, he was brought back and looked at her only to widen his eyes.

She was hurt and she had no idea. He noticed the road rash across her cheek, the black eye beginning to show, and then the gash in her arm. “Are you okay?” He asked for a second time, the worry written across his face. In a trance, he ran his finger over the skin near the torn skin gently only to pause when she winced. 

Growling, he looked around for the Flash, only to not see a trace of him anywhere other than the three wrecked bikes. With another gruff, he looked to Lisa who already had her cellphone out and was calling Snart. “I'm getting her home.” Mick rumbled. With a nod from Lisa, he rose and helped Quinn right her bike. As soon as she was on hers, he was on his.

Driving back to the house, Mick was on her heels as he rode behind her. Once there they both parked in the garage and dismounted their bikes. Pulling her helmet from her face, she winced once more as the clip grazed her cheek. 

“You have a first aid kit anywhere around here?” Mick asked, walking past her and from the garage to the kitchen with her in tow. Reaching for the door, he found it unlocked and they both slowly walked inside, shutting it quietly behind them. Motioning for her to stay behind him, she rolled her eyes but agreed and stayed by the door, only to smirk as Capone crawled out from underneath the table and walked over to lean against her.

Mick moved away from them, his gun at the ready and his finger on the trigger only to stop as he heard a noise upstairs. Quickly climbing them, he turned toward the vault, his gun raised. Once around the corner, it was square against Johanas' chest. “Quinn...” Mick called, dropping his weapon with a grunt. “It's just Jo.” He added, and as she scampered up the stairs, she smiled at Johanas who stared at her.

“Quinn Arsenault!” Jo exclaimed, only to look to Mick with rage filling his features. “Mick I told you if anything were to happen to her I'd kick your ass!” He shouted, rolling up his sleeves as he stared Mick down, ignoring the glare Mick was sending his way. Mick simply stood there with his arms over his chest and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Johanas. Stop.” Quinn demanded. Looking from Mick to Johanas, she smiled. “I'm fine. It's just some road rash. Nothing some peroxide and a bandage can't fix.” Pushing past the two of them toward the bathroom, Mick followed her and stopped for a moment, looking at Johanas with a serious expression. 

“You wanna blame someone for the road rash? Blame the Flash. And don't think I haven't noticed just how shady you've been.” His voice was a rumble that was threatening to turn in to a growl. Hearing Quinn fumbling around in the bathroom, he left Johanas' side and hurried after her. Seeing her struggling to aim the peroxide sprayer at her face, he took the bottle from her without a word and put one hand up to shield her eye. Spraying her cheek, he watched the peroxide foam up immediately.

“God damn!” She yelled, dancing away from Mick in pain, resisting the want to throw her hand to her cheek. “Fuck!” She added, sitting down on the edge of the tub roughly and grumbling about asphalt and the Flash.

“I know.” Mick rumbled. “Come here...” Following his command, she stood up and moved over to him, watching him pick up the tweezers from the sink and got close to her cheek. Pulling one small piece of gravel and dirt from her cheek after another, he sighed out. 

“Johanas!” He called, and when Jo appeared, Mick stared him down. “I need something to flush the gravel from her face and something to sew up the gash on her arm...” Without another word, Johanas disappeared.

“What gash are you talking a -” Pausing, she looked down at her arm and stared at the gash, her eyes growing wide. Without thinking about it, she pulled the sleeve from her arm completely and moved her hand to her left arm and gently pulled at the gash. 

Seeing how deep it was, she looked back to Mick and then stared at the peroxide bottle. Before Mick could stop her, she'd grabbed the bottle and pulled the lid from it, dumping a good bit of peroxide over her arm. Staring at it as it fizzled away at the bacteria she grabbed a rag and bit down on it.

“Quinn, what the hell?!” Mick exclaimed, grabbing a spare towel from the rack and moving over to her to blot at the build up of peroxide, glaring at her as he wiped down her arm. “You could have sent yourself in to shock, you idiot.” He muttered, only to sigh as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. Shaking his head a little, he quickly kissed her forehead and continued to clean her arm off.

As he was cleaning her up, Johanas appeared with a huge bag and set it on the sink. Her eyes darted to the bag, full of questions, and watched as he opened it and looked from her to Mick. Grabbing a syringe without a needle, he handed it to Mick who filled it with water. Using the towel, he held it beneath the road rash and rinsed her cheek off. As he was doing this, Johanas continued to dig around, pulling out a needle and medical thread for stitching. 

Putting a thin layer of ointment on her cheek, Mick gently placed a large bandage over her cheek, pressing on it gently so that it would stay. Looking in to her eyes as he did this, he sighed out and took looked at her gash. “I'm not going to lie. This one is going to hurt.” He almost whispered to her. 

With a nod, he filled up the syringe again and held her left arm in his free hand. As fast and thoroughly as he could, he rinsed out the gash on her arm and grabbed the threaded needle from Johanas. Putting the needle through her flesh, he heard her let out a groan and paused. “You should sit down.” He added, nodding toward the toilet seat.

Sitting down on it with him moving with her, he continued to stitch her up, all the while listening to her pained noises, for once hating that he was the one causing pain. Once she was stitched up and the wound was bandaged, he turn to Johanas and nodded. As he stepped to the side, Mick nudged Quinn from the seat and down the stairs to the couch. Just as she was about to sit down, Mick sat and pulled her in to his lap.

Leaning against him, she sighed softly and stared at the television and looked to her arm briefly. Looking up to Mick, she leaned back to look at him and fell from his lap on to the couch, her legs remaining on his. “How did you know...?” He question was soft and her eyes were locked on his as she messed with her fingers.

“How to fix you up?” Staring at the television, he stopped for a moment to look down at her. “I have plenty of my own injuries and I loathe hospitals.” His rumble calmed her, at least it was obvious to him that it did as she got heavier and her eyes softened, but remained locked on his. 

Watching her shift on the couch, he kept his eyes on her as she sat up and sat next to him, legs crossed and her eyes bouncing between his lips and his eyes. “Stop holding back.” He grunted, running his hand around her neck to the back of her hair, his fingers tangling in her hair before pulling her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily.

With a sigh, she ignored the footsteps down the stairs and the irritated sigh from Johanas as he walked by and kissed Mick back in the same way he kissed her. The booze and the guns had broken the tension earlier that day and made showing a little more affection less intimidating. Just as she was about to pull away, she heard the back door shut and lock and grinned in to the kiss, which caused Mick to pull away instead.

“What?” He questioned, pulling his fingers free of her tangled mane as he pulled back a bit more and watched the grin on her face grow. “Speak, woman.” He almost demanded, and though it sounded angry, she could hear the irritation leaving as she moved closer to him. “Or show...” He mused, raising an eyebrow as she moved and straddled his lap and kissed him hard, the fiery passion from earlier returning in full force.

Letting his hands rest on her hips, he found his fingers moving up her side underneath her shirt. He could feel smooth skin and then his fingers ran over one scar and then another, and another. As his other hand joined the first, her shirt rose and he pulled back, pulling her shirt from her in one swift motion. 

Sitting on his lap in nothing but a bra to hide what was left of her torso, he looked her over. “And here I was trying to hide mine...” His voice was low as his fingers traced all the different scars. Looking over her tattoos, he noted quite a few were tribal versions of animals. He wanted to ask her why there were so many, but that was her story to tell at her own pace.

Looking from her torso to him, she felt his fingers tracing the scars like a small flame grazing her body. A few caused her to tense and his eyes caught hers, but she just smiled a little at him. Feeling his fingers linger, she took a deep breath and found that time to be the right one to explain her story. 

“Half of these...are from my mother.” She whispered, her eyes falling from his, afraid of the judgment that was surely coming her way.'

Tilting her head back up gently with a finger, he tilted his head a bit in question and looked her body over with a softened gaze. There were bullet holes, a few good slices, some stab wounds and some burns. Looking at one particularly long one running over her shoulder and almost around her neck, he sighed out gruffly. 

“A lot like Snart's childhood...” His musings were stopped when she shook her head, fighting to keep eye contact. 

“Nothing like Snart's... My father wasn't around near enough, and my mother...” Taking a deep breath, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed out roughly. “My mother was a schizophrenic. And every personality was different. That's why she was able to pull of those crimes in different ways.” Letting more of her weight rest against him, she continued. 

“One was bipolar, one was anxiety ridden, one had borderline personality. But it was the paranoid one that liked to fight...” Pulling back, she pointed to a bullet wound, two slash marks, including the one that wrapped around her neck, and a good many stab wounds. A few of which were covered by the tribal animals. Looking herself over, she sighed and let her eyes fall. “The one around my neck... She tried to kill me...”

“That's insane...” Mick rumbled, his fingers running over a few and then the one that wound around her neck gently. “But, I guess if you show me yours... I could at least show you mine.” He went to pull his shirt from his body, but was stopped by her hands grabbing his. Looking to her, he smirked as she stared at him. Letting his hands fall, he felt her fingers shyly graze his skin. He couldn't help but close his eyes and relax, marveling at how hot her touch was to him. It felt amazing.

Slowly moving her hands up his body, she pulled his shirt up as well, eventually pulling it from his body and setting it to the side. Looking at him, taking him in, she noted all the scars that ran over both his arms. Staring at him, she tilted her head a little and ran her fingers over the scars that covered his arms like webs. As she did, she felt him tense and looked from his arms to his eyes. There was a look of...anxiousness, like he was worried about what she thought. “Mick... How?”

“Caught in a blaze.” His voice was rough, like he was still being cautious. “Jumped out of the ambulance on the way to the hospital.” He added, which made her smirk and laugh a little. Frowning at her, he grabbed her hands and moved them from his arms.

“Mick...” Putting a hand on his chest, he sighed out a little and she sat there, straddling his lap and watching his eyes avoid her. “I'm sorry I laughed...” With her apology, he looked more towards her. Tilting his head the rest of the way with her fingers lightly touching his chin, she placed a gentle kiss to his lips which seemed to relax him quite a bit.

“It's not that I'm ashamed of them, not at all in fact. I believe the fire showed me my true self.” This statement caused her to tilt her head and he couldn't help but let a smile crack is features. 

“Next thing you'll say is that blast showed me my true self...” Seeing him nod, she shook her head and then smirked at him. “I think booze shows your true self.” Her laughter made him smile wider and before she knew it, she was pinned down on the couch and Mick was hovering over her. Staring down at her with a sly look, she realized something. They were alone, and now that she was aware of it, she smirked up at him and relaxed as one of his hands left her wrist and moved to run down her side.

“No one to walk in on us...” His rumble caused her to shiver and in turn, caused him to smirk. “Maybe we should grab a few more drinks and see what happens...” Growling low as he kissed her hard, he pulled back for a split second and saw her mind working. 

The idea was more than tempting, especially with his fingers running over her bare skin. “Booze is in the kitchen.” She purred, her eyes following him as he rose and walked in to the kitchen, opening up a cabinet. “Two to your left...” Her voice sounded as though she were in a fog. It felt to her like she was finally somewhere she belonged. 

Hearing two bottles clink together, she quickly called out, “Tequila's in the fridge!”, and before she knew it, he appeared with four bottles. Top shelf whiskey, tequila, cognac and absinthe. “Oh... You want to get plastered.” As a smirk crept over her face, she took the bottle of tequila and unscrewed the lid, taking a few good chugs of it. With a grin, she leaned back and moved so that he could sit next to her.

Sitting down with the open bottle of whiskey, he watched her drink the tequila with an eyebrow raised. She wasn't someone that held back, except when it came to anything to do with him. It was kind of...sweet. Raising his eyebrows at himself for thinking that way, he shook his head a bit before chugging some of his own whiskey. His eyes fell on her cheek and he nodded to the bandaged bits of her. “How's the pain...?”

“Manageable.” She muttered, only to pause and set the tequila down before standing and walking in to the kitchen, grabbing a tall glass and a few sugar cubes, only to pause as Capone walked up to her and tilted his head. It was as if he were asking please. Tossing him a cube, she walked back in to the living room and poured some absinthe the proper way. Hearing Capone lay down on his bed in the kitchen she turned to Mick who was staring her down with a hungry look in his eyes.

After a good hour, maybe two, they were both equally drunk, laughing at things on the television, or the fact that the bandage on her face almost made her look like a pirate. Pausing for a moment, she looked to Mick and her face fell as she remembered what Lisa had said. But her mouth stayed shut, luckily for her. Watching him raise and eyebrow, she smiled at him and shook her head, only to get up off the floor and straddle him again.

Looking in to her eyes, Mick found himself lost. And not just because of her eyes, but because of how much different she had made him in only a few months. He still had his temper, and the lust for fire, but now there was a want to protect her and make sure she was okay. 

His eyes drifted over her cheek and then to her arm where the wound had bled through the bandage. Picking her up, he drunkenly carried her up the stairs, having surprisingly good balance for someone with most of a bottle of whiskey in him. 

Setting her down on the bathroom sink, he gently peeled the bandage from her arm which made her wince and cry out a little as it pulled at the wound. Kissing her forehead softly, he pulled back and looked over his stitch job and saw that they were all still intact. Grabbing a new bandage, he gently wiped down the wound with a wet cloth and reapplied the bandage.

“Thank you Mick...” She whispered, her eyes lingering on her arm as the pain died back down a little. “I hate that I'm used to this kind of pain.” Adding this, she looked back up at him and smiled a little, only to let out a squeak as he pinned her against the mirror and kissed her roughly, his tongue dancing with hers again. Putting her arms around his neck, he felt her press against him and let out a low rumble. 

Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist and fumbled over to her doorway. Moving in to her room, he dropped her on her bed, quickly closing the door to keep Capone out. Pinning her hands down with one of his, he ran the other over her stomach and up her side.

Looking over his latest score, he smirked and pulled her bra from her without hesitation. Looking over every inch of her now exposed torso, his fingers ran the scars from the knife wounds. Moving his hand up to her neck, he ran his thumb softly over the one encircling her neck and stared at it for a moment.

“I'll never let this happen to you again.” He stated in a low voice, it was graveled, just as the night they had first met. “No one will ever do this to you again....” Adding his last sentiment, he leaned over her, a knee resting between her legs as he kissed her softly. He wanted to rush, to get caught up in the passion, but instead his mind and body had decided to draw it out. As she kissed him back just as gently, she let out a small sigh, and what sounded to be a sob which caused him to pause.

Pulling back a bit, he looked down and noticed a wet streak down the side of her face. Using his thumb to dry the trail and then her eyes, he sat down on the bed next to her before pulling her to him, holding her close as if to hide her from the pain. The feeling of her skin on his was enough to drive him mad, but this wasn't a moment to rush. Hearing a sniff, he laid back and held her against him and as she calmed, he felt her pull away a bit. Looking up at her as she rested on her elbow, she stared down at him with a one of her soul searching stares.

Feeling his hand run through her hair, she leaned against it a little and smiled softly. Closing her eyes for a minute, she let the feeling of him touching her calm her and bring her back to reality. Opening her eyes, she was met by his eyes staring intently. Looking over his torso, his arms, the scars, she landed on the blue eyes that danced with fire. Leaning over to him, she gently placed her lips against his and began to kiss him softly. Feeling him kiss back, she moved closer to him, letting her body press against his and the kisses began to be more fevered.

As he continued to kiss her back, he let a hand begin to wonder again, the other remaining in her hair as he pulled her even closer, if it were possible. Running his fingertips over the soft skin of her chest, down her stomach and up her back. He felt her muscles twitch and her body respond in ways he'd never thought she would. Pulling his lips from hers, he tilted her head and began to kiss and nip at her neck. Hearing her let out a small breathless sigh, he smirked and continued his labors. 

Running her hands over his shoulders, she dug her nails down his chest and smirked as he let out a low growl. Feeling his muscles tense as her hand ran over his stomach, she couldn't help but smirk and hook her finger in the waist band of his pants. Watching him pull away from her neck, he cocked an eyebrow and smirked back at her, daring her to make another move. Feeling a little bit of heat rushing over her cheeks, she moved her fingers to the button of his pants and pulled him in to a kiss with the other. 

Kissing her back, he moved so that he was over her, allowing her more access to undo the button. Once it was undone, he pulled away from her gently before standing up at the end of the bed. Looking down at her as she lay on the bed with her hair splayed out and her cheeks red, he smirked and leaned over her a little, his fingers running over her skin just above her pants. Watching her stomach tense and twitch, he looked up at her and she looked away a little. Using one hand, he tilted her head back so she would look at him as he undid the button on her own skin tight pants.

With her eyes fighting to stay on his, she kept feeling the want to look away. There were scars he hadn't yet seen, and they would be laid bare if he finished what he'd started. Feeling her facial features soften, her mind ran back to what he'd said not but about a hour before. 

'I'll never let this happen to you again.' echoed in her mind as suddenly the shame she felt ebb at her was gone. Watching him, she felt her pants loosen and the button was undone and the zipper pulled down. It was the feeling of what was left to hide her body leaving her that made her shrink back a little. 

Feeling her tense, he paused as he got her underwear and pants half way down her thighs and stopped to look at her with a concerned frown. Seeing her eyes locked on his, he looked down at her legs, although his eyes wanted to wonder elsewhere, and noticed the scars that ran along them. At the angle they were, it was obvious they weren't inflicted by another person. Removing what was left of her clothing the rest of the way, he pushed the rest of his clothing from his body and lay down next to her, pulling her up against him once more.

Feeling his skin against hers, she could feel the chills running over her body. And the feeling of the fire his fingers left behind as the ran lines down her back and to her hip where they lingered for a moment. Kissing him with a feverish kiss, his lips locked with hers and the dance between the two of them became heated, passion finally let free as they entangled themselves in one another and found a sort of heaven in the flames that now engulfed them.

After the dance had ended, they found themselves out of breath and still entangled. Looking down at Quinn, Mick let out a low rumbled and moved her hair from her face, letting his finger tips graze her uninjured cheek as softly as he could. Watching her eyes move up to his, he smirked and kissed her forehead before looking down to her leg that was over his midsection. Moving his hand to her thigh, his finger ran over the words carved there. Looking back up to her eyes, he saw the shame written over her features. 

“What happened...?” He rumbled, his fingers still tracing.

Looking down a little, she could feel each letter than he traced, the word “worthless” carved deep. Then his fingers found “trash”. “I grew up how we all grew up.” She finally replied, her voice low and rough from her dry throat. A memory of a door shutting and complete darkness rushed through her mind, but she fought it off. “The system fails every time.” Adding this, she looked back to Mick who was frowning again. With a small, forced smile, she sighed out. “Mom wasn't always there... I was in the system until I was old enough to be on my own. The families I got stuck with...”

“Are the ones who are trash. Not you.” Mick interrupted, his fingers finding word after word. “You're none of those things...”Moving his hand from her leg to her hand that was above their heads, he took it and placed it to his chest with a rough sigh. Watching her eyes move up to meet his gaze, he heard her sigh out softly. Running his fingers through her hair, he felt a little bit of peace come over him as she moved her head to lay on his chest, over his heart.

“I think something is up with Jo...” Her voice cut the silence and he looked down at her with his eyebrows raised in question. “He's been acting a little...off.” She muttered, her finger running circles on his stomach, which made him tense and grunt. She couldn't help but let a smirk creep over her face. Lifting up from his chest, she propped herself up on her elbow.

“He's been shady...” Mick replied, only to smile at her smirk and pull her to him, kissing her again. Pulling away from her gently he nodded and smirked as she rested her forehead against his. “Maybe we should see what he's up to tomorrow...?” His question prompted a nod from her and she let out a long sigh. Running his fingers through her hair once more, he left his fingers there and pulled a pillow beneath his head. 

“For now, I think sleep is a great idea...” She murmured, nuzzling in to his chest and wrapping her arm around him. “And I think you mean later today.” Correcting him, she laughed a little as she heard him grumble something about too late to care. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and relaxed, falling asleep quickly.


	7. Confronting Family

In the morning, around nine, there was a knock on the door. Waking, she smelled breakfast and let out a yawn. Looking down at her pillow, he was staring at her, a smirk on his face as he watched her smile at him with a new light in her eyes. And in his, she could see that the fire had grown more intense. Letting out a small 'eep' noise as he pulled her atop himself, she looked down at him and grinned.

Looking up at her, his eyes danced between her eyes and lips. She was intoxicating to him, like some drug that was stuck in his system with no half lie to be herd of. Everything about her was beautiful. Her chaos, her mind, her eyes, and her body... And the way she cared for him. 

Running his fingers through her messy mane, he kissed her for a moment and then took a deep breath. “Smells like bacon...” He rumbled, only to watch her sit up and straddle him. Letting his eyes dance over her, he let out a grumble as she rose and began to get dressed. “Now that's upsetting...” He rumbled, rising from the bed to wrap him around her chest, his skin pressed to hers.

“Can't very well eat naked with grease...” She mused, only to let out a small laugh as he grumbled and reached down to the floor and grabbed his boxers and pants, pulling them on. Pulling on a bra and a tight, torn shirt, she looked over at Mick who was watching her move around, his eyes roaming over her. 

Opening her closet, she grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on, only to smirk as a hand stopped her from buttoning them. “You can take them off later...” She purred, only to feel a kiss on her neck. Once the hand was gone, she turned and ran her fingers across his chest as she moved to the door.

Opening it, she saw Capone sitting there, patiently waiting. Rubbing his head and laughing as his tail began to smack against the wall, she looked at Mick and then to Capone. Nudging the dog, he trotted in and greeted Mick as well before following the two down the stairs to the kitchen. Seeing Johanas cleaning, she looked in the kitchen and saw the two made plates.

“The two shirts on the ground gave it away.” Johanas muttered as she walked by. 

Looking at him to stick her tongue out, she stopped when she noticed that his eyes hadn't lifted to meet her smart ass remark. Tilting her head a little, she shrugged some and looked at Mick who nodded and walked past her to the table. “You okay Johanas...?” She asked, leaning against the back of the couch. 

“Oh I'm fine, Madam.” He snapped, only to pause and stare at Mick in the kitchen who was staring him down. “Just a little dismayed that you could throw yourself in to such trouble without blinking an eye.” His statement hit her like a ton of rocks. Seeing that she wasn't about to say anything, he muttered something and disappeared upstairs.

Moving over to Mick, still stunned she sat down next to him and grabbed the fork, taking a few bites with her eyes still focused on the table. Mick had called him shady and it was starting to appear to her that he was right in that Johanas hadn't been acting the same since Mick had come around. And she could have sworn that there was a car she'd seen more than once. Looking up to Mick who was eating, she frowned. 

“Shady...” She muttered, only to go back to eating.

“We'll figure it out.” Mick rumbled, only to pause to think. “I'll get someone to follow him after he's left.” He added, watching her nod in response. Picking up the orange juice, he looked over at her shake and made a face at her which made her laugh and shove him a little. Good, there was a way to keep her happy today. A way to keep Johanas' little outburst from ruining their good moods. “After this we need to change the bandage on your cheek and check your arm...” His words caused her to twitch.

Turning to him, she stuck out her tongue and he laughed for once. “And then what...?” She asked, leaning against him as she ate, her plate nearly empty. She could feel his muscles in his arm twitch as he moved to put the glass he was holding down. Looking up at him, she found herself caught by his stare.

“And then we'll get a location and go be criminals.” He added, only to hear the floor above them creak. “But there's got to be a reason why he's been acting so shady. And I noticed last night that he lost his accent.” Mick pointed out, only to look at Quinn who frowned and then her eyes widened. He could see the revelation happening in her mind as what he had said rang around in her head. “Until then, we take a shower, get your wounds clean, and relax.” Looking down to the floor, he noticed a face between them under the table and smirk, handing Capone a scrap. 

“Then let us commence with the day...” She replied, standing slowly and waiting for him to do the same before walking up the stairs with Mick in tow. Walking in to the bathroom, she watched Capone take his place in the floor and nodded for Mick to close it, which he did and then locked it. 

Pulling his clothes from his body once again, he stopped to watch her peel her clothing off. As the water was turned on, he couldn't help but lean against the door and smirk as he watched her. Once she was staring at him, he walked over and pulled her up against him roughly, kissing her with the burning passion of that night dripping from it all over again. With their tongues dancing, he gently reached up and pulled the bandage from her cheek and smirked when she hadn't even noticed, doing the same with her arm. 

Taking a step back from him, she looked down at her arm and then up at him with a smirk. “How tricky you are... Let the endorphins numb the pain.” Hearing him chuckle, she stuck her tongue out and disappeared in to the shower, letting the water cover her body. Closing her eyes, she let a wince taint her features for a moment and then jumped as a hand landed on her neck. Feeling a kiss on her cheek, she smirked and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes watched him grab a rag from the rack and wet it with the hot water.

Dabbing her cheek gently, he watched her for any indication that it hurt and paused when one was shown by way of wince or twitch. Looking over her wounds, he was quite pleased with the way they looked and pulled her to him, letting the water drench them both. Leaning down to the knob, he turned it a bit more to raise the temperature enough to cause steam to rise and fill the room. Running his hands through her wet hair, he picked her up and pinned her to the shower wall. 

His movements were slow and methodical, causing her to get lost in the steam and in him. After a while of the slow movements, he began to move more vigorously and this pushed her to her breaking point. Digging her nails in to his back, she buried her face in his neck and whispered his name, which sent him over the edge. Groaning hers, he pressed tight up against her kissed her fiercely. As she kissed back, he held her there and then gently pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Panting as he locked eyes with her and smirked.

Looking back at him she smiled with half lidded eyes and took a deep breath. As he lifted her up a bit and sat her down, she held on to his arm to balance herself for a moment. Looking up at Mick, Quinn smirked and grabbed her shampoo, beginning to clean herself. Once they were both clean and the water had begun to grow cold, she turned it off. 

Stepping out first, Mick grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Looking to her, he smirked and took a towel from the rack, ever so slowly handing it to her, his eyes lingering. Feeling her grab the towel roughly, he chuckled and opened the cabinet, pulling out bandages and ointment. Watching her stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a dry cloth from the cabinet as she wrapped her hair. 

Nodding to her, he watched her walk over and present her scratched up cheek. Coating it in ointment, he gently place the bandage and pressed it down a little. Pausing for a moment, he noticed her eyes gazing at him but he grabbed the other bandage before she could drowned him in the green once more. Lifting up her left arm, he coated that wound as well before wrapping it and nodding as he finished. 

“You're so sweet for being such a hot head...” 

Her voice broke the silence and threatened to make him jump, but he considered the compliment and shrugged a little in response. Grabbing his clothes, he finished drying himself off and then pulled on the garments before speaking. “Not really. You just happen to have gotten under my skin...” His words were a little callous, but she just nodded, a smile on her face. 

Pulling her clothes on, she paused as she felt his fingers on her back once more and felt his eyes burning as they looked over her back. Another layer of scares she would end up explaining later. Feeling his fingers trace a scar that ran down her back, she shivered a little. Pulling her bra and shirt on, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his chest. Feeling his move to engulf her as they had so often in the last two days, she smiled in to his chest before letting go and opening the door to the bathroom. 

Stepping over Capone who was sound asleep, they made their way back downstairs and Mick grabbed his shirt from the couch, pulling it on. Looking at Quinn who was watching him move round, she stuck her tongue out a little and he chuckle. Moving in to the kitchen, he nodded for her to come with and they both stepped out back for a moment.

“I'm going to go grab some clean clothes and get in touch with someone who can tail Jo...” He muttered, his voice low so that only she could hear his plans. “Once we get a lock on him, I'll be back to pick you up.” Looking to Quinn, he watched her nod and look down a little, but was stopped by his thumb which tilted her head up so she would look at him. “Whatever comes from today, I'm not going anywhere.” Seeing her nod, he kissed her forehead and walked in to the garage, kicking his bike to life before taking off.

Watching him leave, she let out a sigh and a smile crawled over her lips. Going back inside, she found lunch waiting for her. Simple sandwich and soup, but it was good and filling. Drinking the glass of water before her, she heard Johanas in the living room and looked up to watch him busy about, still mumbling. “Johanas...” She called, which caused him to stop and look up. “Thanks for lunch.” She added, to which he nodded and slowed down a little, the mumbling stopping. 

Putting her dishes in the sink, she washed them out and slid them in to the dishwasher, starting it. He heard this and peeked in the kitchen. Watching her move, he couldn't help but sigh a little and pause. Turning around, she noticed him staring her down and tilted her head. He shook his and moved to clean the table of crumbs, letting Capone catch them before they hit the floor. Watching the two, she smiled before heading to the couch where she sat down and watched television for a while.

A little after one she heard Johanas leave and let out a low groan. The pain in her cheek was starting to come to life as was her arm. Looking at Capone, she stuck her tongue out at him and he replied with a boisterous bark. Her mind ran over all the ways to numb the pain, and landed on pain pills that she had hidden in her bedroom. Shoving herself up from the couch with a grunt, she made her way up her stairs and in to her bedroom. Pulling a box from beneath her bed, she looked at the mussed up covers and smiled a little at the memory of that night before popping the pill in her mouth, she grabbed a water bottle from the side table and took a gulp. 

Laying back on her bed, she looked over at Capone who was in her doorway. Letting her arm fall and hang by the bed, he walked over and laid below it, letting her scratch his ears as she began to mumble and fall asleep. 

A nightmare rushed through her head and sent her reeling, causing her to wake abruptly and shoot straight up in her bed. Mick quickly backed away and looked at her bewildered. She'd almost headbutted him. Looking from the door to him to her phone, she let out a sigh and laid back, her mind racing as she attempted to calm herself. But there was little she could do, feeling her body ache to shift. 

Seeing the fur begin to appear, he moved up on the bed and laid next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her against him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. “Back door wasn't locked...” He rumbled, which caught her attention immediately. “He must have figured I'd be back...” Seeing her look from the door to Mick, she frowned and muttered something about needing another key. Smirking, he ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead only to sigh out.

“What about your informant?” She asked casually, her fingers running over the new shirt that covered his body and hid it from her.

“He's got nothing so far. Johanas has been to his house, which is pretty fancy and in a decent neighborhood, and to a business in the heart of the city.” Looking up at the ceiling, he felt her squirm and looked her in the eyes, noticing her pupils were a bit larger than normal. “What did you take?” He asked, moving her hair from her face. “If you lie, I'll find whatever it was myself...” With this added threat, he heard her sigh out and she pointed to a box on a shelf. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to it and picked up a few bottles, reading the labels. Looking back to Quinn, Mick gave her a look and she hide her face beneath a pillow.

“My arm was starting to hurt and I'm not about to drink in the middle of the day.” The words were rushed, and her face was still hidden by the pillow, causing her words to be a bit muffled.

Walking over to her, he pulled the pillow from her face and smacked her with it. “Don't over do it.” Was all he had to say about it. 

They both stopped for a moment, hearing the backdoor open and close. Capone got up and took off for downstairs at a gallop. Seeing the mutt run off Quinn got up from the bed and looked in the mirror atop her dresser, straightening her hair as best she could. It was curlier than usual from her falling asleep with the towel on her head and it was a pain that way. She could see Mick's eyes on her in the reflection of the mirror and smirked. Moving toward the door of her room, she grabbed Mick's hand and lead him downstairs. 

Once they were both downstairs, they plopped down on the couch and looked from each other to Jo who was busy preparing dinner. Looking back to the television, a news story was running about some huge heist that had been done earlier that day. After watching the story, she looked to Mick who shrugged and continued to watch the story roll on. Once it was over, she paused and thought for a moment. She wasn't aware of a heist that day for Lenny and Lisa, but who knows. Maybe they were irritated with the night before and decided to take on another challenge.

Once dinner was done, Mick and Quinn made their way to the table and were surprised by a rather large meal. A roast, quite a few sides, rolls, and wine for the drink. It was odd to find such a meal made when it wasn't a holiday that she could think of. Hearing Mick eating, she began to eat herself and once they were done and the dishes were washed, Johanas took his leave for the night. 

“C'mon...” Mick grunted, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch before looking at Quinn who had disappeared. Looking around in the kitchen for her, he spotted the door that led to the basement and walked over to it and down the stairs. Looking around the room, he tilted his head a little and noticed her at a table. There were devices on it and she had one in particular in her hands. “Quinn?” He asked, seeing her turn around. 

“My mother's old vault.” She muttered and looked to the device. “I put a tracker in Johanas' bag...” With this she looked up to Mick who was smirking at her. Sticking out her tongue, she stood up and grabbed a beanie throwing it on to hide her hair. Nodding, she followed Mick up the stairs and outside where a car sat across the street that she'd never seen there. Watching him walk over to it, he stuck his hand in the wheel well and pulled out a pair of keys.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” He asked, looking from her to the device in her hands. “I mean, you don't have to see how this goes.” Hearing her sigh, he walked around the car and opened the passenger side door, which she slid in to, and shut it once she was buckled. Walking back around the car, he slid in to the drivers seat and looked to her. “Which way...?” His question was answered by her pointing forward.

“Up a few streets and right...” There was something off about her voice and he wasn't sure if it was the pain meds lingering or anxiety. They followed the tracker and eventually ended up at the seediest bar in town. Looking from Mick to the bar, she noticed that his eyes were fixated on the bar whose sign read Saints and Sinners. “You've been here...” She muttered, only to see him nod and deflate in defeat a little.

“Best place to find a thief. Or a criminal...” Mick mused, getting out of the car slowly. Hearing her door open, he looked to her and noticed the look of dismay written across her face. “Stay with me.” He grumbled, and moved forward toward the bar. Once her footsteps fell in to the same rhythm his did, they entered the bar and sat in the darkest corner. Looking around them, he nodded toward the bar where Johanas sat. 

As her eyes moved from Mick to the bar, she stared at the man sitting there. He wasn't dressed as he had been earlier and his hair was more disheveled. Looking at him, she could suddenly see the detail of things much better. Ignoring the shift, she focused in on his mouth and although she couldn't make out what he was saying, she could see that he was talking to the man next to him. The one with the broken nose. 

She felt her ears shift and suddenly she could hear things. Looking to Mick, she frowned. “Pen and paper...” These items quickly appeared before her and she wrote down what she could make out. Something about the next heist, background on Mick...and then the man next to him said something that she had to process. 

“Garret. I'm by no means a mentor, and I'm far from a decent person, but it really seems like the best thing to do here is tell the girl who you really are...” The man's voice drifted off and she felt her world begin to fall apart beneath her feet.

Sliding the napkin to Mick, she stared at Johanas and replayed what the man next to him had just said over and over. Without warning, she stood up and left the car in a rush, her fists clenched. She didn't care if Mick followed, or if Johanas...no. Garret. Had seen her get up and leave. That name, one she hadn't heard since young in her life, rang in her ears louder than Mick's voice as he rushed after her. 

Running up to her, Mick put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her in mid step. “Quinn! Stop damn it!” His voice was strained and he turned her around to look at her. There was a new fire burning in her eyes. There was hate and anger, something he had never seen from her before.

“Take me home, Mick.” Her statement gave him reason to pause and then he nodded gently, opening her door for her and dropping in to the drivers seat, driving back to her home. 

Once they arrived, she was inside faster than he could get out of the car. Walking out and in to the house, he looked around, only to find her in the living room tearing apart the contents of a chest as she dug around in it. He even had to dodge a book or two as they flew across the room. When she found the book she was looking for, she swiped everything off the table and slammed down two photo albums. Opening one, she flipped back to a page where she was about two years old and her father was holding her. In the other, she flipped to an older picture of Johanas.  
Mick peered down at the two photos and paused for a moment, his mind attempting to wrap around just what she was realizing. The two men in the picture looked exactly the same, except for the mustache Johanas had grown. Looking from the pictures to Quinn, he noticed the tears of rage coming down her cheeks and sat down on the couch behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her shoulder too.

“Dad disappeared right after I was born and made a few futile attempts to be part of my life when I was a toddler. But between him and mom, someone had called child protective services and I was put in the system. Both of them failed to be suitable guardians...” 

Thumbing through the book of her as a child, or what sparse pictures there were, she noticed a few that she'd never seen before. Taken from afar of her playing at a playground, or outside on the porch of a foster house. Running her fingers over herself as a child, she slammed her fist down on the table and shoved the books away, leaving them open to the pages she'd compared. “Johanas isn't Johanas...”

“He's your father.” Mick finished her sentence, kissing the back of her head, unphased by all the anger she was showing. It was new, but he'd known that she was angry on the inside. One too many smiles had been false and one too many laughs were forced. Picking her up from the floor, he held her against his chest and sighed out as she wrapped her arms around him tight. “What are you going to do...?” He asked, staring straight ahead as he heard her let out a low growl.

“Expose him for the liar that he's been for so damn long.” There was a darkness to her voice, and she could hear her words dripping with venom. “To lie to your own daughter for so long. To...” Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she fell back in Mick's lap and let her head hit the couch, throwing her hands over her face. 

She wanted to scream, she wanted to be pissed, she wanted to be relieved that her father had been there for her for so much of her life...but in the end all she could do was cry. He'd lied to her for so long and see her at her most vulnerable. He'd been an ass to her that morning and that along was making her more angry.

He wanted to speak, to say something to make it better, but her anger was so intense it was almost palpable in the air. The hand closet to her torso moved to run his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the curls that were splayed out around her like a halo of fire. He let her cry, he let her sob, the whole time just gently messing with her hair to remind her that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere. 

“Fucking liar...” She sobbed, only to sit up and throw her arms around Mick, hiding her face against his chest as she sobbed harder.

“Quinn...” He rumbled, pulling her hair back so he could see her face a little. “You need to take a breath.” His purr seemed to calm her but it was only for a moment. She sat up and looked at him with her eyes narrowed, a look he had never seen. A dangerous one.

“Take me to his house.” She demanded, and when he lingered, she stood up and grabbed the keys to the car off the table next to the door and headed out to the car.

With a sigh, he rose from the couch and pulled out his phone, dialing it quickly. “Address...” He muttered, and as his phone vibrated, he hung up. Looking down at the address, he grunted and headed out the door, locking it behind him. Walking over to the car, he caught the keys as she tossed them and got in the car as she did. Across town, minutes later, they stopped outside a brick house much like the one she lived in, but larger and not nearly as run down. 

Getting out and looking around, she didn't see the car he had been driving and walked up to the front door to wiggle the handle. Finding it locked, she pulled the lock pick kit from her pocket and popped it just as Mick walked up behind her. Opening the door, she walked in slowly and looked around the entry way as her eyes traveled. A few steps further and she found herself in the living room. It was full of expensive items. Massive gems, one of a kind vases, and even furs all over the floors. Hearing Mick mutter, she paused and followed his gaze to the mantel over the fireplace.

Moving closer to it, she found a group of framed pictures. One of her mother when she was younger than herself, another of him and her together, when they were married... Another picture of her mother when she was pregnant. Then there was one with the three of them. Taking it from the mantle, she stared at it for a good while as her mind attempted to process everything again. 

“Mail says Garret Conti.” Mike mumbled, only to pause and look to Quinn who was staring back at him with wide eyes. “We need to get out of here...” He added, only to watch her throw down the frame and let it shatter on the floor. Growling, he walked over and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder as she flailed her arms and legs, screaming for him to let go. Getting back out to the car quickly, he tossed her in and locked the door before quickly walking around to get in the drivers seat. Pulling out with a screech, he headed toward the warehouse in a rush. 

Once there, she threw the door to the car open and glared at him with daggers in her eyes. “How could you tear me away from the place before I could trash it?!” She yelled, kicking the tire to the car before beginning to pace rapidly. There was so much anger built up in her chest and she looked in the car, seeing Mick's heat gun. Grabbing it, she pointed it at a near by tree and set it ablaze. 

Growling, he walked over and grabbed the gun from her hands, staring her down and she glared back at him with her pupils wide, engulfing the green that usually stared back at him. Setting the gun atop the car, he put both hands on her shoulders and held her in place. “You need to calm the fuck down.” He growled, letting her eyes lock on his. “Take a damn breath and chill the hell out.” He demanded, only to pull her against him and hold her there. She struggled for a moment and then went still. 

The want to fight Mick, to throw punches, to be as destructive as possible washed over her and then, the minute she was against him, vanished. Letting her arms hang at her sides, she let her ear rest against his chest. There was nothing to be done now except wait to confront Johanas...or Garret... “I don't want to go home...” She muttered, felling him tense a little as he sighed out. “Not tonight...”

“Fine by me...where do you think you're going to stay?” He asked, only to smirk as she pulled back and looked up at him with a grin. “Somewhere expensive?” His question was met by a nod and he shook his head a little with a chuckle before shrugging. “Lead the way... Not like I'm leaving your ass alone tonight.” A gruff but kind sentiment to come from him.

Walking around to the drivers seat, she held up her hand. Catching the keys, she dropped in and adjusted the seat before looking at him as he got in and shut the door, his heat gun in hand. “I need to run by the house real quick... Feed Capone...” Her voice was low and as Mick nodded, they took off for the house. 

Once her chores were completed and a bag had been made up, she got back in the car where Mick had been patiently waiting. Getting in, she drove off and toward the richer part of town, pulling up to a rather fancy hotel. As both of them got out a valet walked over and offered to park the car, which she allowed.

Entering the hotel, Mick stayed close to her and kept his eyes down, not wanting to be noticed by anyone in the hotel. Once they were checked in, she lead the way upstairs and in to a large room much like a suite. As she tossed her bag to the couch, she looked at him and he heard her giggle as he was looking around the room. Her money would always get her the best things in life... “Not bad.” He mused, only to catch sight of a jacuzzi in the bathroom. With a grin, he walked over and tore his clothes from his body, getting in and sinking beneath the hot water.

Walking over to him, she laughed and leaned against the door way, turning on the television in the room on her way to the jacuzzi where she peeled her clothes from her inch by inch, taunting the muscled arsonist who was drinking her in with every inch that was revealed. Stepping in to the tub, she sat down across from Mick and watched his eyes rise up to meet hers, a familiar look in his eyes. Letting her head fall back and rest against the edge of the tub, she was suddenly aware of the hands on her legs. 

As she raised her head and opened her eyes, he smirked at her and pulled her over to him gently. Setting her next to him, he put his arm on the edge of the tub and let his hand rest on her shoulder, his fingers dancing over the bare skin as they both zoned out on the television. 

After a few episodes of whatever the hell they were watching, he saw her lift up her arm and pull the bandage from it, tossing it in to the trash can in the corner. Putting her arm back in the water, he could have swore he'd seen her flinch, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Pulling her closer, he put his lips to her temple and let out a long sigh.

Once they were good and pruned, they both got out and dried off, not bothering to replace the clothing they'd peeled from themselves. Moving over to the bed, she lay out on it and propped her head up with a pillow, her eyes stuck on Mick as he walked over to the bed and lay down next to her, his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment. Looking him over, she smirked and rolled over, molding her body around his as he lay there, almost melding with him. Her hand grazed his chest and he let out a rumble. 

Loving the feeling of her skin on his, he let out a disgruntled noise as she rose from the bed and her weight disappeared. Opening his eyes, he found her in the kitchen, digging around in the mini bar. Pulling out a few half sized bottles, she walked back to the bed with a little bottle of vodka open and almost completely gone. Tossing him one of whiskey, he caught it and downed it himself. Grabbing her from the side of the bed, he tossed her over him and pulled her body back against his in one movement, holding her there so she couldn't escape again.

“What do I say to him...?” Her question broke the comfortable silence that had blanketed them and left him thinking.

“Why? You're an asshole?” Mick's ideas were bounding around he smirked at the more violent ones but kept them to himself as he felt her move to get as close as she could, one leg resting over his. “I can talk to him first if you want me to...” Feeling her shake her head, he shrugged and ran his fingers over her sides. “Whatever you say to him, be honest.” He added and she she looked up at him, he smirked down at her. Sitting up against the headboard, he pulled her with him and flipped the television to a movie channel. After a few more drinks they were both relaxed and eventually drifted to sleep. 

In the morning, she awoke first and looked down at her slumbering protector with a soft smile. Moving over to the phone, she ordered room service and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a robe from the closet. Sitting on the couch, she eagerly waited for the knock on the door with food and after about twenty minutes, there was a knock and she opened the door. Hastily taking the tray from the cart and shutting the door once the hop was gone. Walking in to the bedroom, she looked over Mick and smirked as she sat the food on the table next to him.

Moving to the bed, she crawled about half way up and placed a few kisses and nips on his stomach, moving her way up his chest and to his neck where she bit hard enough to wake him from his slumber. Kissing and licking where she had bit, she straddled him and looked down at him as he rubbed his eyes and almost glared up at her. It was fun to get Mick all up in arms. It never seemed to last long. Nodding to the table, his eyes followed her gaze and he perked at the sight of food. “Oh that's okay to wake you up with but not a few little nips?” Rolling her eyes, she moved from him and grabbed the tray, setting it in the middle of the bed.

Sitting up with a smirk, he grabbed a plate and fork and began to eat the massive pancakes that were on the plate, rumbling about good food in the morning. Seeing her in a robe, he frowned and leaned over to tug at it a little, his fingers running down her neck as he coerced it from her body. “Much better...” He mumbled as he took another bite and watched her pull it from her body entirely. 

“You're so demanding...” Her voice was soft and low as she took a coffee cup from the tray and drank a little, her eyes looking to the television where another movie had begun to play. Taking a bite of a waffle, she turned back in time to see his hand reached out for her stomach. Looking from the hand, which had stopped moving, to Mick, she laughed and shook her head, only to move over and sit next to him. Felling his hand creep up her leg, she couldn't help but giggle. “You know, at some point you're going to have to give me time to recuperate.” Her musings caused him to look up and raise his eyebrows at her. 

“I don't think you're going to fall apart any time soon...” He rumbled, moving the tray to the table before running his hand from her knee up to her chest, moving so that he could lay over her and smirk as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, his fingers enough to drive her insane. It was like a fire burning out of control. Moving between her legs, he leaned down and kissed her neck, biting at it which caused her to let out a gasp. Such a beautiful noise. Continuing to suck and bite, one hand found it's way to hers, holding it above her head, the other taunting her stomach and her hips with gentle circles. 

Hearing a whimper, he moved from her neck and smirked at the look of euphoria that had masked her features. Drawing the circles larger, his fingers traveled to places they could tease and taunt. Leaning down he pulled her in to a fierce kiss, drawing it out as long as he could, his tongue massaging hers and as he pulled back, he watched her almost gasp for air. Once she was on the edge of insanity, he moved his lips to her ear and smirked before whispering, his voice a growl. “You're mine...”

With one movement, she was his again and practically mewling at everything he was doing. His fingers continuing to roam and find places to tease, his lips locked with hers, his tongue dancing with hers in a rush. Finding a rhythm, he moved to his own beat, all the while feeling her squirm below him in delight, her eyes occasionally opening to drown him in deep pools of black with an edge of green. 

Pulling away from her lips, he grunted and sped up his rhythm, pinning both of her roaming hands above her head which prompted more squirms and soft little moans. With a final grunt from the two, he held himself up as he let out a sigh and watched her smile happily up at him. Rolling from her to the bed next to her, he smirked and rumbled. 

Moving a hand to lay atop his chest, she sat up and kissed his cheek softly. “You're a pain...” A smile remained on her face as she got up from the bed and disappeared to the bathroom.

“You like it!” He called, only to laugh as she yelled something back at him. It sounded like a 'fuck you'. “Just did that!” Smirking as she peeked out of the bathroom, he scoffed as she flipped him the bird with a grin and went back to getting herself ready for the day. 

Sitting up in the bed, he looked about the hotel and let his mind wonder over just how much he could get used to living like she did. The finer things in life that he'd never been able to get his hands on without stealing. Standing up, he stretched and let out a yawn. Walking over to the room with the jacuzzi, he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on, only to slip in to the bathroom once she had walked out. 

Smiling at him as he passed, she grabbed her bag and wrapped some gauze around the stitched wound to keep anything from getting in to it, but left it loose enough that it could get some air. Feeling the bandage on her cheek, she shrugged a little and left it where it was. Taking her brush from the bag, she ran it through her messy hair and once it was relatively straight, she pulled it up and tied it back. Seeing Mick walk out of the bathroom, she grabbed the keys and stuffed a few bottles of alcohol in the bag, pulling it shut. 

“Time to go take care of this...?” Mick asked, looking to her, but instead of seeing sorrow or anger as he figured he would, she just nodded with a smile.

She could see his amazement at her not being upset, and laughed lightly. “How can I be mad after this morning? Mister domination...” She cooed, walking by him and noticing the grin, she giggled. Her fingers grazing his arm as she opened the door and led the way down to the lobby, her fingers still tingled from the feeling of his skin earlier. 

Once they were check out of the hotel and their car returned to them, he drove them back to her house and as they arrived, they both noticed Garret's car outside. Getting out slowly, Quinn looked to Mick who quickly got out and joined her, staying at her side as they walked up to the house and in to it. As the front door opened, she noticed Garret sitting on the couch, the picture of him and her together in his fingers.

“I figured you'd go looking one day... I wasn't prepared for it to be so soon...” His voice was cracked and he was disheveled as if he hadn't slept that night. His fingers ran over the two year old Quinn and he smiled a little as he did, only to pause and look up to her with a stoic face. “And I sure didn't expect you to break in to my house...” Her eyes avoided his as he rose from the couch, his fingers still gripping the picture.

“You're a liar.” Quinn muttered, swallowing hard as she attempted to keep herself together. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back at Mick for a brief moment and nodded before looking Garret in the eyes. “You've been following me around since I was two. You've seen the foster homes I was in and you did nothing...” The anger returned as each word left her lips, her attempt to keep back her venom failing. “And leaving me alone with bipolar mom...” Shaking her head, she looked at the mess she had made the night before and glared down at the book. 

“Because I was busy making my way up the chain so I could free you from the system.” He voice was curt and he looked taken aback as she laughed.

“And next you're going to tell me that a crime family is more important than your own flesh and blood.” It took all she had not to roll her eyes and scream at him. “Instead of coming to find me, you waited until I was eighteen and then entered my life as a butler. Do you have any idea what it was like to be with mom alone?!” Her voice had risen and she could no longer control it. Pulling off her shirt, she let him take in all the scar and wounds with his eyes wide. “Every one of these is from mom! Even the one around my neck!” Feeling Mick's hand on her bare shoulder, she took a breath and glared at her father.

“Quinny...”

“Don't. Don't you dare use that name.”

“Quinn, I wanted to get you out. I tried to get you out. But I didn't have enough pull. And you're right... I should have been with you instead of running around trying to stay out of prison. But I needed a way to make sure you would be safe every day and rising to run what has been the Conti family for ten years...” Pausing, he noticed his daughter's hands had begun to shake. Taking a step toward her, she flinched back and against Mick. “I played the roll to keep an eye on you, to make sure you were taken care of.”

“No pay roll is more important than your own flesh and blood, Conti.” Mick growled, his hand tightening on her shoulder as he moved closer to her and Garret, his body tense and his fists clenched in the rage that was now beginning to build up in himself. For Garret to speak to Quinn in such a cold way was getting under his skin.

“And no one has asked your opinion Mick. So stay out of this.” Garret quipped, spitting his words at Mick before turning to his daughter and staring her down with sad eyes. “Quinny, just give me a chance...” He was almost begging her and it was degrading. 

“I told you not to use that name.” She stated, only to look in to his eyes and move to the side, opening the front door. “You can leave now. The minute I decide to be part of a crime family, I'll come find you. Or maybe I'll just go enlist with the Santini's.”

“Quinn don't be stupid.”

“Goodbye, Garret.”

Sighing out heavily, he looked from Mick to Quinn and grabbed his bag, letting himself out the door. Looking back in to the house, she stood in the doorway, a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Hanging his head, he moved and got in to his vehicle, pulling off and away from the house slowly.

Slamming the door shut, she locked all three locks and turned to Mick who was focused on her eyes, despite her shirt being missing. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face and let the tears flow once more. For some reason, although she had been betrayed before, this felt like the worst betrayal in her life. It was like someone had ripped a piece from her heart. Feeling his arms wrap around her, he let out a gruff sigh and pulled her away gently to make eye contact.

Staring down at the broken little minx in his arms, he kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there. “Let's go see if Snart has anything cooked up. I think you could use the distraction.” He cooed, and as she nodded in response, he unlocked the door and held it open for her. One more car ride would be enough for her. It was back to running after that. At the warehouse, he opened the door for her and let her in, moving with her back to the table where he found Snart pouring over some plans. 

Walking up to the table, she was prepared for a snarky remark, but instead her eyes were met by his, a questioning glace lingering. Shaking her head, she looked at Mick who nodded and pulled a chair out for her. “Any good plans hatching in that head of yours?” She asked, leaning back in the chair. 

Noting that the feisty and smart ass attitude of hers was missing, he smirked a little only to stop when Mick growled low and shook his head. “What happened to deflate your parade float?” Snart asked, only to watch her brandish her gun for a split second.

“Rough last two days. Conti family. Issues. Plans?” She asked, her eyebrows raising as he tilted his head at her.

“No new plans so far. I'm still a bit put off that the robbery failed. Damn Flash and his meddling ways.” As he said this, he noticed both Mick and Quinn seemed to get a foul taste in their mouths at the mention of the Flash and his interruption. “Conti family, you say? Would happen to be talking about Garret Conti?” Seeing Quinn flinch, he smirked and shrugged a little. “Is this about him being your father?” Leaning against the table, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked a cold smirk as she looked up and stared him in the eyes.

“How the actual fuck did you know that?” She asked angrily, rising from the chair and shifting as she walked over to Snart, growing a tad taller than him. Grabbing him by the jacket, she slammed him against a wall and heard Mick call for her, but she was lost to the rage. “Talk!” She barked, staring at Snart who was smirking up at her.

“Thought he looked familiar the one time we met...did some research.” His drawl was there, and it was about to throw her over the edge. “Thought you knew and were just going along with it. Oh, was I wrong?” With his smirk shifting, he attempted to pry her claws from his jacket but she held tight.

“You're scum, Snart.” She growled, dropping him to the ground and walking out of the warehouse in a rush, taking off at a run toward some place. She wasn't sure where she was going, just that she needed to.

“Great.” Mick grunted, throwing his hands up as he looked from the open door to Snart. “Next time you want to be a dick, do it with me, not her.” He growled, and as he went to walk away, he noticed Snart looking down at the floor. “What?” He asked, turning to give Snart his full attention.

“My father's out of prison.” Snart's voice was low and the drawl was gone.

“Shit.” Mick almost whispered. Suddenly he was torn between his partner and the woman that he would chase to the ends of the earth. “Has he tried to get a hold of you?” His question was met by Snart shaking his head which caused him to relax a bit. “Look. I have to go find her before she does something stupid. Call me if Lewis tries to make contact. I'll be there if you need me.” Realizing just how sentimental he was for the moment, he growled at himself and disappeared out the door.


	8. Feral Travels

He looked for her for a good few months. He looked in all the places he could think to find her, all the places she would fit in. Even going so far as to travel to Star City when a run in with the Green Arrow had made him more than disgruntled. He'd missed Snart's calls and the day he made his way back to Central City, he found a news paper on the ground. Picking it up, he read a bit of it to himself. “Leonard Snart, on trial for the murder of his father...” Throwing the paper down, he curse and made his way back to the warehouse. 

Opening the door, he was greeted by Capone who jumped around him barking.

“Why have we been keeping a dog in the warehouse?” Snart's voice rang from the back room. Appearing out from the darkness, he frowned at Mick who was petting Capone and tossed him some scraps he'd brought with him from lunch.

“Had to keep him somewhere he'd get attention... With Quinn gone and Garret having fallen off the grid...” A shrug finished his sentence and he went to a corner, pouring some food for the dane who had gotten taller. Sitting down at the table, he looked from it to Snart and set his phone on the table. 

“I see a woman is more important than your partner.” There was a bit of a bite to Snart's tone, but Mick didn't flinch, he just stared at the phone.

“No.” Was his only reply which caused Snart to get a little ruffled. 

“Mick! You said to call you and you'd be there! He put a bomb in Lisa's neck! A fucking bomb!” Stopping himself, Snart quickly regained his composure. “Your obsession is back in town, by the way.” He rumbled sitting down at the table and pulling some plans in front of himself, modifying a few. “Quinny...” He grumbled.

Perking at her name, Mick looked from the phone to Snart and stood up. “Where is she?” He asked, only to pause as Snart nodded to the back room. “She found the cot and crashed. Let her rest...” It was as if Snart had grown a small soft spot himself. But he understood the life of a criminal and the pasts they all shared with one another in some way. 

Looking from Snart to the back room, he relaxed a little in chair and looked at Capone who had finished eating and trotted to the back room. Looking from the table to his partner, he tilted his head. “Looks like you've got a few ideas...” He mused, only to smirk when Snart nodded. 

“I do... I'm just not sure which one to run with. By the way Mick. I understand.” His eyes were locked on the papers before him and he saw Mick shift in the corner of his eye. “That woman's got an abundant amount of scars. I would loose my mind if that was Lisa.” His voice was far off and as he turned to face Mick, he saw the lumbering man almost crack a smile and nod to him. “There's a store with a pretty good haul...would be an easy bit of money.” His eyes drifted up to Mick who nodded and picked up his gun from the table.

“Let's go then. I need something to do.” With his own smirk, Mick followed Snart out to a minivan and stared at it for a moment. Shrugging it off, he got in the passenger side and the both drove off in to the night.

Walking back in an hour later, Mick couldn't help but let out a growl as he put his gun down on the table. “I can't believe he fucked with our guns.” Staring down the heat gun, he was a bit bothered to notice that Snart was still cool as a cucumber. 

“I can fix them, give it here.” Taking the gun, he placed them both of the table side by side and grabbed a tool kit and began to tinker with the guns. Looking from Mick to the television. He smirked as Mick took a beer from the fridge and popped the top, taking a swig. Once he was done with that, he lay out on the couch and grabbed a magazine flipping through it. It was obvious that Mick was still irritated. 

Grabbing the grinder, he moved over to some machine and began to grind it apart, the last hour still fresh in his mind. “I can't believe you're thinking about hooking up with the Englishman...” He grumbled, putting the grinder down on the table hard. “We're thieves. Crooks. Criminals.” Pulling his gloves from his hands he walked over to the fridge with a sour look. “I have no desire to save the world...only her...” Opening the fridge, he grabbed another beer. “Especially one hundred years after I'm dead.”

Still looking through the magazines, Snart smirked to himself and thought about it. “He said through time, Mick. What about the years before?” His question caused Mick to pause. “Before fingerprints and surveillance cameras, before DNA analysis...” Looking away from the magazines, he made his next point carefully. “Why did we become criminals?” The question made Mick stare him down.

“Because we hate working and we love money...” Mick mused, taking a drink from his beer.

Getting up from the couch in a rush, he began to stalk over to Mick. “We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Davinci's easel, steal the hope diamond before it was discovered...” With his fist clench and his mind caught in the moment, he smirked. “This is everything,” He jabbed Mick in the shoulder with a finger before continuing, “we got into thieving for in the first place.” Turning from Mick, he walked back to the table. “More than everything.” Snart muttered before sitting down in a chair at it. 

Staring Snart down, he looked from him to the door to the back room and then back. “You want me in, I'm in. But I'm not gonna be anyone's hero.” Watching Snart smirk at his response, he paused as he heard bare feet. As he turned to the doorway, he saw Quinn standing there in the same clothes she'd left in. They were worn and ragged and her hair was longer and disheveled. 

“Not even mine?” She asked, stretching a hand up the doorway before leaning against it. 

Hearing her voice made his senses fly out of control. It was like he'd dosed up on a drug for the first time in ages and the rush was more than he expected. Taking a few steps toward her, he moved slowly, as if he was afraid of spooking her. Reaching out his hand to her cheek, he sighed when he felt her skin and moved over to her, closing the distance and kissing her deeply.

Putting her arms around Mick, she let out her own sigh and kissed him back. As he pulled back, she smiled and looked between the two of them. “Sounds like you were talking about an adventure...” She noted, smirking at Snart who rolled his eyes and looked to Mick as if to tell him to handle it. 

Letting his hands grace her skin, he was looking at where her wound had been on her cheek and was pleased to see it had healed well. Looking down at her arm where the gash had been, he lifted her hand up and ran his finger over where it used to be before tilting his head a little and rumbled. “Some time traveling Englishman wants us to help save the future...” His words were almost slurred, but not from the beer. Her kiss had left him a little out of it and he smirked as she tilted her head and locked eyes with him. 

“I'm down. Let's do it. Lots of chaos to cause...” She mused, only to watch the two men smirk and a beer was handed to her which she took. 

“We have to be at the rendezvous tomorrow...” Snart muttered, looking to Quinn who tilted her head and nodded. “You should probably find someone to take care of Capone...” Looking down at the mutt that was staring up at him, he shooed him away and Quinn walked over, picking up Capone in her arms.

“The only other person that he got along with...” Pausing, she made a face for a moment and sighed out roughly before kissing him on the snout and setting him down. “I'll be back in a little while...” Grabbing Capone's leash, she attached it to his collar and the headed toward the door. Hearing Mick's boots, she paused and turned around to smile at him. “I can handle it, Mick. I promise.” Her voice was low and threatened to break, but her smile remained.

It was forced and it was killing him to even think of agreeing with her. Looking from her to Snart, he sighed out and took a step back. “If you aren't back before midnight I will come find you.” He grumbled, putting his arms across his chest. Watching her nod in response he turned back and went over to the couch, sitting down on it roughly only to twitch as he heard the door close.

Leading Capone back to the house, she walked slow with him, scratching on his head every now and then and talking to him. Walking in to her house, she looked around and tilted her head, noticing that it was clean for the most part, minus one of Mick's beers sitting on the table. He'd been living there when she was gone and it was good to know the house was being taken care of. 

Walking up to her room, she grabbed a bag and threw a few things from her room in to it, some clothes, some shoes, some personal items. Walking down to the basement vault, she grabbed some of her mothers old gear and her gun, which she had stored there for safe keeping while she was gone on her trip. Grabbing a pistol or two, she also grabbed one of the staves and threaded it through the strap of her bag neatly. 

Grabbing one of her mothers old jackets, she pulled it on and took Capone by the leash again, walking out the front door. Locking it behind her, she walked to the car in front of the house and hopping in, hot wired it and starting it before putting Capone in the back seat. 

The drive to Garret's was a long one and gave her time to think about what to say to him, what to do, how to handle him. Pulling up outside his house, she saw his car and sighed out. Leading Capone from the car to the front door, she knocked on it. It was thrown open and a man she'd never seen before stood with a pistol aimed at her.

“Put it down and tell Garret his daughter is here.” Rolling her eyes as the man glared at her, she looked beyond him and grumbled. “GARRET!” She hollered. Hearing a rustling behind the man with the pistol, she smirked as her father told him to put the gun down. “You should teach the help to listen when someone gives a command...”

“He's new.” Garret muttered only to step to the side, allowing her and Capone to walk in to the house. “This is...a surprise.” He added, only to look from her to the office and nod to it. She followed and once they were inside the room, he shut the door and walked over to his desk, sitting on the edge of it. “I wasn't sure you'd ever show up again...”

“I have a reason.” She muttered, letting Capone's leash go and watching the dog trot over to Garret with a happy bark. “Put a spiked collar on him, he'll be terrifying.” Her voice was flat and she wanted to explain more, but she didn't have much to explain. Watching him love on Capone she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door. “I need you to take care of him...”

“There's something you're not telling me.” Garret mused, walking close to his daughter, a bit disappointed that she couldn't stand to look at him. Standing before her, he sighed out and watched at Capone curled up by his desk and lay down. “Quinn. What's going on?” He asked, a genuine note of concern in his voice which caught her off guard completely. “Please...”

“Mick and Snart have been approached by a man...offering them the chance of a life time.” Looking from the ground to her father for a split second, she sighed out and ran her fingers through her hair. “Time travel, saving the world...” Twisting her fingers together, she finally looked her father in the eyes and saw a look of concern written all over his features. He'd grown considerably grayer hair wise and there was a new wrinkle to his face. “I'm not asking for your permission, but I need someone to look after the house and Capone...”

“Consider it done...” Garret took no time to think about it, no time to respond. With a nod, he watched her kind of stutter in her movements. 

“Garret... Dad...” She paused and sighed out. “Thank you...for taking care of me.” She found the words hard to say. Though she was grateful that he had been around in some way, it hadn't been in the years when she had really needed him. “You could have done more...but...” Shaking her head, she opened the door a little. “You did okay...” Just as she went to leave, he put a hand on her shoulder.

“When you get back, I'll be whatever you need me to be, Quinny.” 

Hearing her nickname she barely remembered, she sighed out and turned, throwing her arms around her father and holding on to him, a few tears running down her cheeks. Feeling him hug her back, she heard his haggard sigh and pulled away quickly, to wipe her face. “I need you to accept things... With Mick and Snart...with all of it...”

Nodding to her once more, he almost smiled at her and then paused. “You are taking some of your mother's gear?” His question sounded almost Johanas like which threw her for a curve, but seeing her nod, he watched as she pulled her gun from her side. 

“And a plasma ray gun...” She smirked a little and watched as her father looked it over before grinning at her.

“You're in good hands. Just...be safe.” Was his last request. Watching her nod, she took her leave from his study and disappeared from his house all together. Staring at where she had once stood, he sighed out and turned to Capone with a smirk. “Looks like it's just me and you boy.” Hearing a bark, he laughed and went about the rest of his evening.

Pulling back up to the warehouse, she knocked on the door and when Mick opened it, she pulled him outside and pushed him up against the siding. Locking her lips with his in a rush of heated passion that neither of them had felt in what seemed like forever, she purred as he kissed her back, his arms pulling her tight against him as if he would lose her should he let go. Pulling away gently, she rested her forehead on his lips and sighed out shakily. 

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the mess of red hair and took a deep breath. Her smell was intoxicating, almost as much as her taste. Moving her head away from him with his hands, he pulled her hair from her face and placed his lips to hers again, but this time moving slower, taking his time and lavishing every touch of her lips on his, every movement of her tongue against his. Once they both required air, he pulled back and smirked as she sighed out breathlessly. “Don't ever disappear like that again...” He growled and when she nodded and moved her hand up to his cheek, he felt a sudden want to fall apart. 

“I take it Len is gone for the evening...” She mused, looking in to the empty warehouse. Looking to Mick as he nodded, she shut the door and let him lock it. Instead of taking the car, they both walked together in the moonlight to her house, not saying a word, just enjoying the company. Feeling an arm lay over her shoulders, she smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as best she could. 

Opening the back door to the house, she walked in and he followed her, stopping at the fridge to grab a few beers and as she sat down on the couch, he tossed her one. Catching it, she popped the top from it with a claw and took a swig.

“How did everything go with Garret?” He finally asked, sitting on the back of the couch, looking down at her as she took another drink. Taking his own, he watched her eyes move up to meet hers and couldn't help but move her hair from her face. 

“It...went well. All things considered...” She muttered, only to pause and turn the television off. 

Setting her beer down, she rose from the couch and grabbed his free hand, leading him up the stairs to her room which now smelled of him. Once he was at the foot of the bed, she took the beer from his hand and set it to the side with a smirk. Watching him watch her with a curious look in his eyes, she had a feeling he knew where she was going. 

Without warning she shoved him back on to the bed and quickly pinned his hands above his head. Hearing him grunt, she looked back down and in to his eyes. Holding his two hands with one, she held her hand up and let one single claw appear. Dragging it down his chest, the fabric came loose and fell to his sides. Looking at the line that was left down his skin, she purred and he growled up at her, getting impatient. Leaning down to kiss him, she let her lips barely rest against his and smirked as he growled louder.

Pulling back from him she let the caw run along his pant line and grinned as his muscles twitched beneath it, the twitching drawing her eyes down. Popping the button from his pants, she looked up at him with a sly grin and eased his pants from his body. 

She could see the want to argue in his eyes, but he was more concentrated on her labors and just how confident she'd become in the time she was away. Looking down at his body, she ran her hands up his stomach and chest and then with one quick cut his boxers fell loose as well. Straddling him, she smirked at the dazed look in his eyes and grinned as it disappeared.

“Tease...” He growled, only to grab her and flip them over. Pinning her with his weight, he grinned as she looked up at him with wide eyes, her pupils widening as he moved about. Grabbing the tattered top in his fist, he ripped it from her with one swift pull and let his fingers drag over her skin, watching her body move with them. Snapping her bra off, his fingers trailed down her stomach and to her pants which his easily and quickly moved off her legs. Running his nose up her neck as he took a deep breath and sighed out which sent chills over her body.

That night they didn't spend a minute apart, their bodies intertwined and their heat filling the room.

In the morning they awoke to the sound of Mick's phone going off. 

Grumbling, he grabbed it and answered, his other arm still wrapped around her. “What?” He asked gruffly, an irritated note in his voice. Hearing Snart's voice on the other end, he attempted to wake up a little more and sighed out. “Yeah, we'll be there in thirty...” He added, only to hang up his phone and look down at the sleeping creature in his arms. Something had changed while she was gone, and he wasn't sure what, but it was like her anger had disappeared completely.

Kissing her neck gently, he smirked and she groaned and opened her eyes with a tired smile. Seeing him moving a bit, she sighed out and opened her eyes wider before rubbing the sleep from them. “I take it it's time for a shower before we leave...” Muttering, she sat up as he did and seeing him nod, sighed out. “Mkay...” With a slight purr, she rose from the bed and stood there, waiting for him. 

His eyes were traveling her body and he could see a few new tattoos. Standing up, he put his arms around her shoulders and they both trudged to the shower. Once clean, Mick went back in to her room and stared down at his button-less pants. “Quinn...” He gruffed, and as she made her way in to her room, she looked from his cut tee shirt to the pants without a button. 

“Sorry.” She smirked, reaching in to her closet and pulling out a fresh set of clothes.

“No you're not.” He grinned back at her and pulled the pants on. Tearing a length of material from the shirt, he tied it around his waist and looked to her, watching her get dressed. Her clothes were casual, almost practical, minus her like for worn out tops.

Grabbing the shirt she'd worn the night of the casino heist, she shoved it in a small bag along with the pants she'd worn. Looking to him, she smirked as he remained shirtless and walked over to run her claws gently over his side and stomach, placing a kiss on his lips before walking out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Double checking everything she had, she nodded and as he walked up behind her, she smiled. “Let's hit the road.” Nodding toward the door, he opened it and they began their trek back to the warehouse. 

Walking up to it, Snart was standing outside, a bag on his back. Seeing Mick shirtless and with a cloth belt, he raised an eyebrow. “Well...glad you have spares in the warehouse... We're almost behind. Hurry up...” He muttered, getting in to the car and starting it. As Quinn flopped down into the back with her two rucksacks, he smirked at her. 

“I hate to say it, but I missed your demanding sarcasm, Len.” She stated and when she expected him to interject at the use of a nick name, he just shrugged and smirked as Mick got in to the car in his fireman's gear. 

Once across town, near some abandoned factory, they got out a good block away and as they walked forward a bit, they were joined by a few more people who seemed to be quite the band of misfits. Getting out of the car, the blonde one stared her down and looked to Mick and Snart who both shrugged. Walking toward an open lot, they were met by a car and an older man standing beside it with an almost defeated look. Hearing Mick with a snide comment, she smirked.

Once they were all gathered, their attention was caught by a man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, a rather pleased look across his face. “Well, I see you've all decided to come.” That pleased look, however, disappeared the minute he laid eyes on her. “Who is she?” He asked, gesturing toward Quinn and her packs. “She wasn't invited.”

“Yes I was.” She replied with a smirk, only to grin as he became flustered. “I'm a package deal. Even if Snart's not always okay with it.” Looking to Snart, she watched him roll his eyes and looked back to the Englishman in the trench coat.

With a defeated sigh, he looked from Mick to Snart and watched them both shrug. Shaking his head, he then looked over the group. “Well then, we can be on our way.” He sighed, clapping his hands together only to pause as Snart interjected.

“I ain't footing it anywhere...” His drawl was more pronounced in irritation. 

Without missing a beat, the Englishman turned to looked at the group, pulling a small device from his pocket. “A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a time ship would look like in, say, Victorian England?” He question got the older man all riled up and she tuned out the rest of the conversation. 

Watching the ship reveal itself, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop a bit. Hearing Mick mutter a 'whoa', she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “It's called, the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade.” Turning toward the ship she could hear the ego in his voice. Looking back to the group, he smirked at them and nodded toward the ship. “Shall we?”

Just as she and Mick were going to follow the rest of the group, the older man stopped Mick and gestured toward the car with the knocked out kid in it. “Would you?” He asked, gesturing to the boy. 

Rolling his eyes, Mick walked over to the car and grabbed the young man, putting him over his shoulder. His eyes rested on Quinn who was smiling at him, and he smirked and they both walked up to the spaceship together and in to it only to pause and look around for a moment. Their mouths both fell open a little and as they walked in to the main bridge, she looked at the table in the center and the eight seats around it.

The older man walked up and to the tables where Mick was quick to compliment him on his used of roofies only to smirk as the man denied it. 

“Only eight.” She muttered, tapping Mick on the shoulder as he sat the boy down in one of them. 

“Ah yes, Gideon?” The Englishman walked to the table and looked all around them only to focus his attention on virtual face that appeared before him. “Who is our latest add on?” With a smirk, he looked to Quinn who was glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

“Quinn Fae Arsenault. Obsidian Shift. Daughter of master thief Chosovi Arsenault and mob boss Garret Conti. Thief and criminal mastermind. Metahuman.” The voice was pleasant, but having her dirty laundry aired to everyone was unnecessary. 

“Use that word again and I'll rip out your vocal chords...” Quinn growled under her breath, only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back to Mick, she rolled her eyes and sighed out. Nodding to him she relaxed and shifted her weight.

“Thank you Gideon.” Looking at them all he nodded and nodded toward the seats. “If I were you I would sit down. Not sure where to put you, only planned for eight. Maybe find a wall...?” Watching her stare him down, he smirked and walked over to the captain's chair. “Everyone buckle up!”

Watching everyone sit down, she sighed and walked in to a small room just behind them and strapped herself to the chair in there. She could feel the she ship pick up and begin to move as Rip, she'd discovered his name was, demanded the ship's computer take them back to 1975. She hear Mick mutter something about time travel being cool and laughed to herself.

As they sped through time, she blinked once and they had stopped and were slowly landing. Once the ship settled on the ground, she looked around and noticed a blurry Mick vomit and Snart shake his head as if he were trying to stave off the dizziness. Standing up, the man called Ray fell to the floor and the older man declared that he was blind. Standing up herself, she wobbled and as she began to fall she felt her body shift and before she knew it she was a cat in the library as it were. 

As Rip rose from his seat, he called on Ray, the older man, Professor Stein, and the couple whom she would come to find out were Kendra and Carter. As the blonde interjected that they were being benched and Rip made it known that their skills were not needed, Ray muttered something and Mick quipped at him that being deaf wasn't a side effect of time travel. 

As Mick went to relax, he heard a mew come from somewhere and looking down at the floor, he saw a solid black cat staring up at him. Looking to Snart who shrugged and then to the blonde was staring at the cat. Twitching as it jumped up in his lap, he heard it begin to purr and as it rubbed against him, he looked back to the room where Quinn had been sitting. “Quinn?” He questioned and before he could say anything else, she sifted back and was sitting in his lap. 

“I uh... I forgot to mention that I can fully shift now...”Looking down at her hands, she looked back to Mick whose mouth was hanging open as he attempted to process the fact that she'd been a cat a moment ago. “Mick, are you okay...?” She asked, only to smirk as he shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

In the time they were left alone on the ship, she and Mick set up in a room and set the room up how they wanted it before heading back in to the bridge. Looking at Snart who seemed to be irritated with being cooped up, Mick walked over and turned on a screen, a television show from back then coming to life. After a moment of staring at it, he grumbled about reruns and the blonde walked in.

Her and the younger one who had been roofied and brought on the trip against his will muttered between themselves.

“Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?” She asked, looking between them all with a rather irritated look herself. “I say we go get weird in the seventies...” She mused, only to smile at Snart who smirked and turned to her.

“Excellent idea.” He replied in a hiss.

“I've got the perfect outfit~” She added, turning to leave the bridge.

Looking to Mick with a grin, Quinn walked over to him and hung on him a little. “Time to go have fun...” She cooed and as he turned and kissed her out of view of the others, she sighed out and grinned again as they both looked to Snart who was grinning too. 

“Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain on board.” Gideon chimed in, her voice ringing around them.

“Shut it metal mouth.” Sara hissed, disappearing to change before they all left. 

While they waited for her, they all had to tell the young one to remain on the ship and that he wasn't old enough to run with them. Not to mention no one wanted to babysit. Stepping outside the ship, the four of them looked around and began the trek in to the town. When they finally hit a bar, they all walked in and beers were bought and drunk. 

As Sara sauntered over to Snart as Mick turned on something to dance to, swinging her hips over to Snart and asked him to dance, at which point he refused and simply held her beer for her. Looking to Quinn and Mick, she smirked as Quinn walked over to her and began to dance with her. Both moving in ways that were eye catching to Snart and Mick.

It was abruptly stopped when a rather brutish looking biker decided to touch Sara's hair. Pausing, both her and Quinn looked to the man. “Can I help you?” Sara asked, staring the man down. With a suggestion to go to the parking lot, Sara shook her head. “Hmmm... Tempting, but you're not my type...but you're lady, on the other hand, well, she looks just my speed...” The brute muttered something about her not understanding and as he called her a bitch and grabbed her wrist, a brawl began between the two. “I can handle this...” She mused, looking to the other three.

Backing away, Quinn watched her fight, mesmerized. She was so effective and the blows always landed perfectly. She would have to ask for some training. Watching her kick a few asses, she saw Sara pause as more than five stood to face her. “Now I could stand for a little help...” She called, and as Snart threw the beer bottles down and Mick cracked a stool over some guy, Quinn joined up behind Sara and began the beat down with her. 

“I love the seventies!” Mick growled out, grabbing Quinn by the waist and kissing her before taking a swig of a beer bottle and then punching another guy in the face.

Laughing at it all, Quinn continued the brawl without getting hit once until the fight calmed down and the owner kicked them all out. Little did they know what was happening back at the ship. Speeding up to the battle already in progress, Mick let the car drift and knock the iron clad man somewhere across the field. Stepping out, Snart pulled his goggles down and grabbed his gun.

“We go out for one lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett!” 

With all their goggles pulled on and down, they all let their guns charge up and covered the rest of the team as they ran in to the ship with an older man who could only be another professor. Pausing at the door, they all let off a few blasts at the intruder and then ducked in as the door closed. 

Lowering their weapons, they looked around the bay and Rip ran off to the captain's chair and put them into what he called the time stasis while the two hawks took the elder man to the med bay. Getting up from their seats once more, they all demanded information about the intruder.

Once they got their answers, everyone was pissed off. The women taking their turns showing Rip just how upset they were with the lies they'd been told. He explained that they weren't to be legends, they were simply the ones who would effect the time line the least.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.” Mick growled, crossing his arms over his chest as Quinn nodded in agreement. 

Rip went on to explain that the who reason this expedition had been taken to save his family. While his story was sad, all of them found the lies good enough reason to be a little more than pissed off. All anyone could do while he spoke was stare him down, now questioning his every word as he spoke. Kendra and Carter disappeared and the rest of the group agreed to figure out their own options. 

Looking to Mick and Snart, she let out a low growl and walked off to her and Mick's room with Mick hot on her tail as well as Snart who was in an even worse mood than her. Sitting in the room they all bounced it around with each other. 

“We've been swindled by some asshole in a trench coat.” Quinn muttered, staring at her gun that say on the table across the room. Looking to Snart, she couldn't help but feel a lot like Mick in this situation. It was time to ask the one who always came up with the plans. “What do you think, Len?” She asked softly. 

Scoffing, he glared out the door and watched as Mick took his spot near Quinn, his ears red with anger. “I think we should be adjusting our weapons to be able to fire more frequently...” Getting up, they both followed him to the cargo bay and as they sat making tweaks, Ray's suit let out a shot that almost hit Mick.

“Watch it!” He barked, and Quinn glared up at Ray from the floor while Snart glared at him from atop a crate, his gun balanced on it's nose. Going back to tweaking his gun as the scientist apologized, Quinn leaned against his leg and took the firing pin from her own gun, adjusting it.

“What's the point of us even giving this a second thought?” Ray asked, a bit of cynicism in his voice as he looked over the thieves he was surrounded by. “Rip has already seen the future, he knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead... Cause the world doesn't need any of us.” He muttered, looking down before looking to Sara. “You're just a lost assassin,” Turning to Mick, Quinn and Snart, he continued, “You're just a group of good for nothing criminals.”

“I can live with that...” Mick rumbled, and looking down to Quinn, smirked as she nodded too.

“Well I can't...” Ray muttered, looking down at his hands as they fidgeted. “Can't live with someone putting a cap on my destiny. I spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom..”

“That's not what he said...” Sara replied, moving forward a little on the crate she'd perched on. Getting up, her attitude started to come out again and Quinn couldn't help but watch. “Rip said that in his future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?” Her questioned was asked with a smirk and they all looked to her, a silence settling only to have Snart break it.

“For better of for worse.” A smirk crawled along his lips.

“That's a very good point.” Ray added, smiling up at Sara.

Getting up, they all made their way in to the bridge, walking in on Rip giving a speech to the hawks before they could all stand around him and stare at him. They all agreed to join in, and as Stein turned toward her, Mick, and Snart, he smirked. “And our malcontents?” He asked.

“I like killing people...” Mick muttered, and his arm went around Quinn's neck.

“There's things to steal...” She added.

“We're in. For now...” Snart let his drawl out and smirked at the rest of the crew.


	9. Russia

Through their travels, while it was nice to be part of a team, she couldn't help but notice that Mick was growing more and more unstable. She was a good relief for him, but it was obvious that being stuck in one spot for a long time was beginning to drive him insane. 

As they sat in the time stasis, she sighed and rose from the table in the study and made her way down the halls toward her and Mick's room. As she went to open it, she heard some arguing and as the door open, Snart stalked past her with a grunt. 

Walking in to the room, she paused as she saw Mick sitting on the bed, his veins showing with his anger. It was a catch twenty-two to try and talk to him now. He was either going to be calm and demanding, or explode and rush from the room to go punch Snart in the face. Cautiously moving over to him, she put her hands behind her back and leaned against the bed, staring up at him. 

“That didn't sound too good...” She muttered, only to tense in preparation for his response. 

“He's getting a little too hero like for me.” Mick rumbled, only to break his own gaze to look down at her and sigh out a little. Moving to the side, he nodded and watched her jump up to sit next to him with a smirk. Looking over her bare arms, he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw another tattoo on her shoulder. “Seems like you've been sneaking away when we've stopped. I think the snake is new...”

“This whole crew thing... I'm so much more confident now that they know who I am...” Looking down to her hands, she paused before looking up at him with a smirk. “Well, most of who I am...” As he smirked back, she threw herself at him and lay atop his chest, staring at him with a rather placated gaze. She was going a little stir crazy herself, but with Mick there to defuse her, it was easier to relax and just mellow out. “I hear we're off to Russia as soon as we can be...”

“Russia...” He rumbled, only to smirk and look down to her. “Means some real liquor is up for grabs...” As she grinned up at him, he chuckled again and moved his hand to run through her hair. Hearing her purr, he looked up at the ceiling and just relaxed with her. 

As much as the urge to strip her was running rampant in his mind, she was such a relief after dealing with such an unruly and overly assertive Snart. “Wonder what we can steal there...” His voice was a little far off, like he was imagining just what could happen.

“I don't know, but I think this time I'll hide in your pocket...” She replied, only to smirk as he looked down at her with a confused look. “Mouse.” She added, and as he nodded, she sighed out only to sit up and look down at him. Seeing his eyes wander her, she smirked and pulled his shirt up a little, letting her hands run up his chest. 

Her eyes left his and she couldn't help but stare at the body below her. She was addicted to his skin and he couldn't help but drink her in any time they were in the same room. Who knew how many times they'd walked to the bridge with ruffled hair and disheveled clothes.

Moving his hand move to touch her back, she sighed and leaned over to kiss him fiercely, and as she did, his hand left her pack and moved to the back of her neck, pulling her down and keeping her there as he kissed back with his usual heated passion.

Hearing a knock at the door, he let out a growl and rolled out from beneath her, walking over to it and opening it with his shirt still a mess he snapped at the person on the other side. “What?” He quipped, only to pause as he saw Sara standing there and as she looked from him to Quinn, she smirked and nodded to her left.

“Time to jump...” She muttered, only to turn from the door with a wolf whistle as she disappeared.

Looking from the door way back to Quinn, he sighed out and walked over to her, pulling her from the bed and in to his arms. Hearing her squeak, he looked down at her and saw her green eyes staring up at his. Placing his lips to hers hungrily, his tongue pilfered her mouth, dancing with her own and coercing it to come play. After a few minutes of their thirst for teach other was slightly slated, he pulled away from her and led the way down the halls.

Walking in to the bridge, her eyes landed on where Carter had once sat and she sighed out. Feeling Mick's hand on her shoulder, she nodded and took a seat next to Ray who was more than happy to chat her up. Holding on tight as the ship jumped, they all seemed a little better with the stop this time around, minus Mick who was grumbling about flying. 

They'd landed in 1986 and as they grew closer to the pentagon, she stared at Rip who explained they needed to retrieve the uncensored file on Vandal Savage. Looking around them all, she smirked as she heard Mick speak up.

“You want us to break in to the pentagon. Sounds awesome.” He rumbled and as Quinn nodded in agreement, he put his arm around her neck and they all turned their attention to Rip who explained that they would all have credentials made for them. Looking around, she scoffed at Ray's comment about getting a G-man outfit. If he thought he was going to have more fun than her, he was wrong. 

Turns out Gideon had other plans for Ray. He and Snart were dressed as janitors, Kendra and Sara like higher members of the military, and Mick and Quinn found themselves dressed as grunts. Apparently Jax and Stein were to divert power to help aid in Kendra and Sara's leave from the pentagon. 

While Mick was up causing a distraction in one of the rooms, she found herself standing at the door, keeping an eye on everything. “You know Rip, I would be a much better watch if I were in animal form...” She grumbled, only to smirk as Mick agreed. Hearing Rip sigh on the other end of her comm, she rolled her eyes and saluted as an officer walked past her. 

The heist didn't go quite as planned. Apparently Jax couldn't take five seconds to listen to Stein and as Kenda and Sara were stopped by the security guards at the check point, Quinn watched the madness unfold. The two women decided to kick ass to get away and as Mick walked past her quickly, she sighed and followed after him only to pause at hearing an explosion. 

Then Rip yelled something about a door. Eventually they all made it back to the ship in one piece. Come to find out they all needed to be in Russia. Sitting back down next to Ray, they all took off in the Waverider to Soviet Russia. 

Walking back to their room together, Mick and Quinn disappeared in to it, Quinn giggling a little as they moved in to the room and the door shut. Pulling her against him again, Mick couldn't help but kiss her just as he had before they had jumped. Hungrily and with uninhibited passion.

As she kissed him back just as fiercely, he pulled her shirt from her body and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved over to the bed, laying her down and climbing over her as he continued to kiss her and let his tongue mingle with hers. 

As he pulled back to pull his own shirt off, she watched him with her eyes glued to his body, traveling up it as she took a deep breath and sighed out as he leaned back over her and let his lips linger just above hers. Watching him smirk as she threw a small fit, the teasing driving her insane. Once he'd given in and began the dance between them, the room quickly heated up.

Hearing the alarm ring throughout the ship and feeling it jerk a little, she raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. Looking down at her and running his fingers over her skin, he nodded and rose from the bed with her, both throwing their clothes back on. 

Stepping out in to the halls, the ship fetched and they both had to grip the walls around them. Coming to a rather violent halt, Mick held Quinn to the wall, pinning her against it with his body. Once everything had settled, they walked to the bridge together, weapons in hand.

Just as they did, Rip turned to them with a sigh.

“Mr. Rory, Quinn, how would you two like to accompany me on a little mission?” His voice was pleasant, but there was something hidden in it that Quinn couldn't quite pin. Before she could argue, Mick piped up.

Lifting it up and hitting the charge, he looked at Rip. “Do I get to use my gun?” His voice was almost lively.

“A near certain likelihood.” Rip replied and looked to Quinn who shrugged and as Mick processed it, he nodded.

“Lead the way, captain.” He replied, putting his arm around Quinn who charged up hers as well and as they followed Rip from the ship, they found themselves traveling a little ways from the city to a dense forested area. His eyes traveled the ground and as he looked to Quinn, she handed him his gun and he watched her shift in to a fox with a smirk. 

Nodding, he holstered it and continued to trek as Quinn ran ahead, scouting the area. He had to suppress a chuckle as she pounced on a cricket and then looked back to them, only to duck behind a tree as she heard a noise.

Rip muttered something about thirty meters that she could hear, and as she looked around, she spotted a figure and as it walked out in to the light created by the moon, she hissed a little and jumped behind Mick who asked in a low tone to waste the man before them. 

Rip asked them to give him a minute and they disappeared only a little ways away. As he sat down at the base of the tree, she hopped in his lap before shifting and leaning against him. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her. “He said I would get to use my gun.”

“I have a feeling you will. I get a bad vibe from all of this...” Quinn replied, only to nuzzle in to his neck a little before stopping. “Did you see the whole...cricket thing?” Her voice was low and as he nodded, she let her head fall with a sigh. “I couldn't control that. It just kind of happened.” Hearing him chuckle she nudged him and leaned against his chest only to grow silent as they both listened to the conversation being held a little ways away.

Once it was done and Rip had begun the walk back to them, Mick sighed out gruffly before speaking. “That's a pretty sweet deal “Time Cop” offered you back there...” He muttered, looking from Quinn to his gun before handing Quinn back her own. 

“Well, I see we can add eavesdropping to your criminal resumes...” He sighed, his face set with something that resembled irritation and uncertainty. 

Looking back to Quinn, Mick ran his fingers through her hair and sighed out a little. “Maybe you should start thinking like a crook. Your friend's planning on killing you...” He rumbled in reply which seemed to ruffle Rip. 

“Time Master Druce is one of my most trusted friends; beside, if he wanted to do me any harm, why didn't he do it just now when he had the chance?” Rip actually seemed to want to hear Mick's answer and his brows were furrowed as he waited for Mick's response.

Nudging Quinn from his lap, he rose just after she had and looked at Rip with a stoic face. “Because he wants you to bring the whole team with you, and that's not gonna happen, because we're taking a pass.” And as he nodded, both he and Quinn began to walk away from Rip, their arms wrapped around one another as they walked. 

It was quiet all the way back to the ship, minus Mick whispering rather inappropriate things to Quinn and making her giggle as she blushed in response. Shoving her gun at him, no sooner had he taken it than she had shifted to a fox and jumped to lay herself around his neck.

Staring down at her as best he could, he raised and eyebrow and just as he was about to argue with her, she barked at him and he just shook his head, walking the rest of the way back ahead of Rip. Walking aboard, Stein paused and stared at what he assumed was Mick's newly acquired fox skin, only to back away as Quinn jumped from his neck, landing on her human feet with grace and taking her gun back from Mick.

Rip walked past them all and in to the study where he began to pour some bourbon. With Jax questioning him left and right, Mick rolled his eyes and him and Quinn disappeared for drinks of their own. After a while, and a few drinks later, they all gathered around Rip who hatched his own plan. After a while they all walked back in to the forest. Quinn, Mick, Jax, Stein and Rip, although Quinn was having quite a bit of a hay day foxing it about.

As Rip confronted his friend himself, the rest of the team prepared themselves for a worse outcome, Quinn grabbing her gun from Mick before disappearing to a tree closer to Rip and within sight of Mick, at his request. Just as it sounded that things were going to go the right way, the assumed dead Chronos held his gun to Rips head and charged it with a grim message. 

“Hello, old friend.” The words exchanged began to get darker and darker, talk of Rip's death and the their own at the hands of Chronos. Just as his friend had told him he didn't want to let him die alone, Rip smirked.

“Who says I'm alone?” He asked, only to duck away as Firestorm appeared and let a shot off that sent Chronos flying back. 

Stepping out form behind their trees, Mick and Quinn let out a shot at Druce only to growl as he disappeared only to have to duck a moment later as Chronos let off his own shots, aimed directly at their heads. Jax landed a good to to Chronos but only at the cost of getting hit by a bomb. As Mick and Quinn shot at Chronos again, he took off running. 

“Run punk run!” Mick growled loud, sneering at the bounty hunter who was long gone after just a few moments.

In the moments following the rather short battle, they'd all lost sight of Jax and Quinn and Rip began to call for him, only to stop as he revealed himself and they all seemed to relax a little until Jax passed out as he spoke, Mick catching him before he could hit the ground and Quinn moving to feel his head a little and look at them all with an obvious look of concern. Mick and Quinn stood him up gently and began to long trek back to the ship with Rip in front of them and Stein behind them. 

Once on the Waverider, Snart questioned and as the conversation went around, Jax ended up going off on Stein who couldn't seem to stop hounding him. Watching it all, Quinn ducked away and let them argue. Once Rip had a hold of Jax, Mick went to turn to Quinn only to blink and looked around for her. Grumbling, he made his way to the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee before her. 

“Quinn...” Mick rumbled, and as she jumped, her eyes darted to him and then back to the coffee. “What's wrong that you won't even look at me...?” He asked, moving over to sit in front of him. Just as he was about to say something else, she lay her head on the table and sighed out roughly. “Hey, woman...” He grunted.

“Something doesn't feel right with that Chronos guy...” She replied, her face still on the table. 

“Yeah, he's trying to kill us.” Mick retorted, watching her with a little amusement.

“No, I mean... When he shot at us, I feel like he was shooting at just you and Rip... His aim was too far to the right to even graze me....” Lifting her head slowly, she looked at Mick who was just staring down at her. Sighing out, she took another drink from her coffee and shrugged a little as Mick moved a hand, placing his over her free one. “I know...” She added, only to take a deep breath and relax a little.

Just as they both had unwound, Rip called for them as well as Snart and Ray to make their way to the bridge and as they all did, the found him staring at a map. The one blip on it was labeled “Stein”. Looking from the blip to Rip, she pointed and he shook his head, only to send them all on their way to be back up for Stein. Quinn quickly shifted to a mouse and ran up Mick's leg and in to a pocket on his jacket. 

Appearing on a catwalk just as a gun was aimed at the back of Snart's head, Quinn attempted to climb from the pocket, only to stay put as she heard Mick roar out and discharge his weapon, allowing Snart to run from the crazy commie lady. As the bullets started to fly, she desperately tried to get out of his pocket only to freeze as he let out a roar of pain.

Before she could even react, they had him and he was yelling at Snart who was hesitating to go for the core. They landed punch after punch and beat him in to submission before escorting him outside forcefully. Once outside and once the chaos had ended, she heard him get punched pretty hard and he quipped at them only to be shoved on to a military vehicle. 

“Quinn...” He muttered low, only to see her peek her head out of his pocket with a small squeak. “Stay put... This might get bad...” His voice was low and as he heard a rather distraught squeak, she disappeared in to his pocket again. As they rattled along, they finally came to a stop at what appeared to be a converted Gulag. He grunted as he was pulled from the vehicle and once he and Ray were in prison attire, they found themselves in a cell together.

They were forced to change in to some sort of coveralls and allowed to keep their jackets surprisingly. A thought crossed Mick's mind and, taking a moment to think, he reached in to his pocket and pulled Quinn from it, letting her run around his hand in circles. 

He could only assume that she was freaking out about the cut on his cheek and the bruise on his head. “I fine...” He rumbled, running a finger down her spine gently and smirking as she ran up from his hand to his shoulder and squeaked at him. “I can only assume you're yelling at me...” 

“Making friends with the rats?” Ray questioned, only to get a glare from Mick. “Geeze, what button of yours did I hit?” Raising his eyebrows a little in defense, he watched as the mouse turned around and almost seemed to glare at him. 

With a squeak it ran down to the floor and then up to Ray where it shifted in to a cat and smacked him across the face with a paw. “Ow! Sorry Quinn!” He rubbed where her paw had hit and then looked to Mick. “Nice contingency plan.”

“Her idea...” He muttered as he sat back down on his bunk and then relaxed as Quinn leaped down and then hopped in to his lap, curling up and letting out a long succession of purrs. Laying back on his bunk, he sighed out and let her curl up on his chest and nap. After a while he tapped Quinn and she perked, looking to him with a yawn. “Rip has no idea, does he?” Mick's voice was low and as she shook her head a little, he sighed and nodded.

The next day they were outside and getting food, and as Quinn watched from a tree as a blue bird, she saw Ray attempting to talk to a man and as Mick told him to back off, he was stopped as he saw a man with a lighter and snatched it from him. 

Flicking it open, the fire sprang to life. Watching him, she tilted her head a little and tore her eyes from it to watch a larger man walk up and sock Ray in the face. With a twitter, she couldn't help but laugh to herself about how ignorant he was. Too eager to see the good in people...

As they walked back in off the yard, she dropped down next to Mick only to shift and land as a mouse running down to his pocket quickly. Ray made his way in, bitching at Mick for not interfering, only to get frustrated when Mick sat down and began to stare at the flame, attempting to explain prison rules to him. 

As he flicked the lighter closed, he looked over to Quinn was was perched as a cat on the window. “You saw the problem out of the yard?” Hearing a succession mews he smirked and then looked back to Ray. “She says you should listen more often.”

Ray muttered to himself and as night rolled around and the soldiers had made their rounds, Quinn shifted to her normal self and curled up with Mick, facing him as she lay there, she let a gentle kiss on the cut on his cheek and sighed out roughly. 

As he placed his lips to her forehead, she sighed out and let her mind ease for a while only to shift suddenly as she heard footsteps. Hearing guards open their cell door, she watched at Mick was dragged from his bed, and the same with Ray. As much as she wanted to yell as loud as Mick was, she couldn't do a thing but squeak.

Following after the guards as fast as her mousy feet could carry her. They wound their way through the prison and down a level, and there she watched them string up Ray and Mick once they'd pulled the top half of their prison garb off, putting sensors on them and hooking them up to two electronic shock machines. She was staring at Mick from a corner and as his eyes set on her, he relaxed and nodded enough for her to see only to glare at the man who was barking at them. 

Once they were ready to initiate things, a door opened and Stein stood in what appeared to be a cage while Vandal stood before him with a sadistic grin over his face. The guard snarled at Mick and made a comment only to light them up once Mick had growled back. Seeing him jolt in pain, she spun circles in the floor, freaking the fuck out at seeing him in such a way. After another smart ass remark from Mick, they lit them up again, this time for quite a bit longer. 

Cutting the electricity, Ray looked to Mick, panting from the stress of the pain. “It's he supposed to ask us some questions?” He almost wheezed, his body hanging more than before. 

“They don't care what we have to say. We're just part of the show.” Mick grumbled, looking down for a split second.

“Stein.” Ray panted, only to go rigid as he let out a yell. “Professor!” He called, panting even harder now that his heart beat had quickened once he realized they had Stein. “We're okay.” Adding this, he ignored the look from Mick as he let out another proclamation. “Don't tell these bastards anything!” With that they were both shocked again, for a decent period of time.

Once Vandal turned to Stein who only denied that they were of any concern to him. Vandal didn't even have to turn to the man who set off the shocks again at Stein's refusal. Mick and Ray both let out growls and cries of pain and after a good and long few seconds, they killed the voltage. 

Vandal asked Stein again and he refused once more, which caused them to set off the voltage again and as she shifted to a larger rat, she saw Mick focus just enough to shake his head at her. It pained her so much to not be able to do anything.

One of the soldiers threatened Mick as he barked at them about getting out and just as he went to hit him with what appeared to be a hammer, Ray mouthed off. As he continued to taunt the guard with things including a momma joke, he laid a pretty hellish beat down on him. Mick and Quinn could only watch in horror as one blow after another caused Ray to scream out, that is, until Stein caved. 

Once they were done, they pulled them down from the chains and as Mick's jacket was being lifted from the ground, she quickly clambered in it. Ray was dragged to the hallway and just as Mick began to follow he turned at the sound of Snart's voice. Quinn peeked from the pocket and let out a tiny sight of relief. After giving Mick a sharp blow to his stomach, they both taken back to the cell and tossed in. After the soldiers had left and Mick and Ray had a decent back and forth about his bravery as much as Mick was unimpressed. 

“There must be something you would die for...” Ray wheezed, and as he looked to Mick he heard him rumble before replying.

“The perfect score...” He muttered, only to hear a squeak from his pocket. Pulling Quinn from it, he smirked a little as she stared him down. “And her...”

Shifting to her regular self she stood next to Mick and stared at him with somewhat horrified eyes. She could see his muscles twitch every now and the with what appeared to be aftershocks. Putting her hand to his cheek gently, he looked over to her and smirked some. 

“Why did you tell me not to shift? I could have taken them down...” She muttered, only to look to Ray and sigh out softly only to let him say the rest of what he was going to to Mick who just stared him down. Once he was done, he looked back to Quinn.

“Because they would have done something far worse to you than they were doing to us...” Mick grumbled, only to sit up slowly and grimace as he did. Watching her rip a layer from her shirt, she looked around and sighed out before shifting in to a fox and taking off down the hall, returning after a moment with a cup of water in her mouth like a trophy. 

Dipping the shirt fragment in to the water, she knelt down and began to tend to Ray's gashes and abrasions. And she was doing it with such delicacy. 

“You were safer hidden away from them.” He added, only to pull her up to his face by her chin and place a kiss on her lips that was softer than usual. As she kissed back, he sighed out gruffly, only to growl as Ray muttered something about her and him. 

Pulling away from Mick a little, she looked up in to his eyes and smiled a little, only to move back down to clean another wound on Ray. Hearing him mutter a thanks, she smiled a little and shushed him only to her Mick flick open the lighter again and stare at the flame. And then, the sounds of boots, but it was too later for her to shift. Whoever it was, was at the door.

“You call that a flame?” Snart asked only to look at Mick with a grin before looking down at Quinn with a little bit of an irritated look. It was obvious that he was about to question why she couldn't have broken them out only to stop and remember that they all figured her AWOL. 

“Ah. Nice costume.” Mick rumbled in response, flicking the lighter closed.

“Got one for you too.” Snart replied, tossing him a similar Russian suit. Looking to Quinn he stared at her and then looked to Ray who was out. “I would have stolen three, but we all figured your gal there went AWOL. Although I did find this sitting with Mick's...” He added, tossing Quinn her gun only to see Quinn glare at him. Smirking, he moved over and tapped Ray on the cheek a little. “Wakey, wakey. Time to shrink...or not...” He grumbled, shoving Ray's atom suit in to the pocket on his Jacket as Mick charged his gun. “C'mon, let's go.”

“What about him?” Mick and Quinn asked at the same time, looking to Ray and then to Snart.

“We can't ditch him, he won't survive.” Mick stated, looking back to the horribly battered Ray. 

“Two guards walking out of here - not suspicious. Two guards carrying him out – suspicious.” Snart snarled, baffled by the fact that Mick, who often complained about the mouth on Ray, would insist on saving him.

“He took a beating for me...” Mick rumbled, only to see Quinn shift and run up his leg and in to his pocket with a demanding squeak. “Quinn agrees. It's not right to leave him behind...” Adding this, he watched as Snart stalked over to him.

“Raymond would take a beating for a total stranger.” He growled back. “Mick, if our time in the can taught us anything, it's we look after each other.” He was in a rush to get the hell out of there but Mick was making it more than difficult to get out of the room without Ray. “It's you and me, right?” He asked, only to stare as Mick looked to Ray rather stumped with the situation.

Grabbing Ray from the bottom bunk, Mick threw him over his shoulders and they both left the cell, Snart muttering about complications and Mick quite pleased with himself, as was Quinn. About half way toward their freedom, the alarms began to go off and the noise level in the prison rose considerably. Hearing the locks click, Snart pointed out that they were electromagnetic and now that they were off...

“We're dressed as guards!” Mick growled, only to turn and just as he did, Snart suggested they run. Jumping from Mick's pocket, Quinn shifted and stole her gun from beneath his coat, stick close to them as they all bolted. As they escaped, they ran in to the man who had been administering the torture earlier and Mick decided it would be fun to knock him in to the alphas cell, yelling at him to enjoy his new cellmate as the took off again.

They made it to the cargo base and Snart stopped moving, just as they did, Ray seemed to come to life and muttered a little in delirium. “Hey, Mick, this is a strange kind of hug.” He rambled and as Quinn kept a look out for more guards, Snart parted from them and she, Mick and Ray disappeared out to the jump ship.

Once aboard, Mick sat Ray down gently and Rip got aboard with Kendra, they lifted off and sat down near the main gate, everyone running on before Rip took off, beating the small nuclear explosion and getting them safely back to the Waverider. Once aboard, Mick smirked at Quinn who pulled a bottle of vodka from her bag. Pouring some, he handed a shot to Sara who stared at him.

“Courtesy of Yuri the Bear.” He rumbled, and as he handed Quinn a shot, they both downed their own shots, refilling them as Sara pipped up a question.

“How did you even have time to steal this...?” She asked, only to smirk as Quinn winked at her and Mick grinned.

“There's always time to steal.” Snart added, taking his own shot as Ray thanked Mick, insinuating that he was more than just a thief. To which Mick replied with the fact that he'd take a beating for him and that made them even.

“Well, thank you.” Ray repeated, only to watch as Mick grew uncomfortable.

“More drinking, less feeling.”

Hearing Quinn let out a small laugh, Ray turned and thanked her as well, only to smile as she nodded before attaching herself to Mick who was pouring herself and him another shot. Just as they were about to down them, Stein suggested a toast to the fact that they hadn't necessarily ruined the time line. At which point Rip asked Gideon to tell him that was true and she confirmed.

“I'll drink to that.” Kendra smiled, lifting up her glass, but before they could drink, Snart added his own snarky toast.

“To Rip. To things not going according to his plan.” Lifting his glass a little, Mick smirked as did Quinn.

Once the toasts were drank, Snart turned to Mick and Quinn and said what they were all thinking at that point. “And just where were you this whole time? Besides stealing Vodka.” His question made her shift in her stance as she thought of the right way to answer.

“I'll admit I'm curious as well, seeing as you left without a comm nor without informing the team of your decision.” Rip added, which sounded like a father talking down to his daughter.

“First off, you're not my father Rip. Back off. Second, I figured I would stick with Mick, provide back up when I could. Unfortunately, things didn't really go according to my plan. Mick made a point...” Looking over to Mick, she sighed a little and downed another shot. “If the Russians found me...”

“Well, we're glad they didn't. And trust me, I've seen what happens to women in an all male jail and it's a good thing you stayed out of sight...” Sara chimed in, putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder, smiling as she watched her relax a little. Looking to Rip, she shot him a look before getting another shot of her own.

Just as all their guards fell and everyone seemed to mellow out, they were all rocked as the ship was hit by some explosive. Everyone rose from where they were and moved toward the table in the bridge. Rip went on about how they were in a temporal zone and that “no one should be able to” - . But before he could finish, another explosion hit the Waverider and they were all lurched again, everyone hustling to their seat where they strapped in and prepared for another hit.

As everyone bickered about the fact that Chronos was on their tail and Rip was attempting to out maneuver another missile, they all let out their own yells as it hit the Waverider and knocked them from the time stream and in to 2046.


End file.
